Ops! Desculpe!
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: Continuação de Psiu!Quem é você? - A guerra começou com a volta de Voldemort e Harry Potter está morto. Agora que Alicia está entrando em Hogwarts, está conectada com isso tudo. E deseja vingança. Só não pode contar com a ajuda de seu doce amigo. Ou pode?
1. Introdução

**Introdução **

_"Não é como se eu fosse morrer e te deixar, sabe"._  
A guerra finalmente começara, Voldemort estava de volta... E Harry Potter morto.  
Alicia está entrando em Hogwarts para começar seus estudos, junto de seus amigos, menos um. E com a guerra lá fora isso requer medidas drásticas.  
_ "Não era um contos de fadas, com felizes para sempre e príncipes em cavalos brancos".  
_Agora, Alicia está conectada diretamente a guerra, e com um desejo de vingança, um desejo de que essa guerra acabe.  
Só que não pode contar com a ajuda de seu doce amigo.  
Ou pode?  
(Fanfic continuação de "Psiu! Quem é você?", então, se não leu a mesma, é necessário ler, senão não irá entender esta daqui!)  
Espero que gostem!


	2. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

"_**P**_arecia impossível fingir que nada ia acontecer que nada _tinha_ acontecido.

A vida não era um conto de fadas, onde alguns problemas mínimos acontecem e um príncipe encantado aparece em seu cavalo branco, salva o dia, e todos vivem felizes para sempre. E parecia ainda mais estranho vindo de mim, um garoto. Mas eu, internamente, desejava que isso acontecesse que _não tivesse que ser eu_.

Porque eu devia saber que o "para sempre" não é _eterno_ e nunca seria. Eu devia saber disso, de todas essas coisas eu deveria saber, assim, talvez, minha decepção e meu medo fossem menores.

Mas, acreditar que eu posso ser feliz eternamente é só uma utopia – uma cruel e linda utopia.

E, analisando bem, não sei por que pensei que tudo terminaria bem, mesmo depois de dias trágicos e dramáticos. Eu devia imaginar que nunca teria paz, até minha morte, por toda minha vida.

E, mesmo tendo anjos em minha vida, nem o melhor deles pode me ajudar. Ninguém pode.

Porque, quando sua vida fica cercada de Trevas, eu deveria saber que o passado não pode ser esquecido e o feliz para sempre não é para a eternidade. Mas eu faria o possível para que fosse duradouro.

_Não é como se eu fosse morrer e te deixar. _

Harry Potter"


	3. Doce Hogwarts

**Capítulo – Doce Hogwarts**

_(1º de Setembro de 1991)_

POV's Alicia:

O dia lá fora acordara um tanto melancólico. Os vários tons de amarelo, vermelho e laranja já não pareciam dançar vivamente esta manhã, por mais que ela fosse ser, no minímo, especial.

Levantei da cama, e fui tomar banho. Tomei um banho rápido, porque não queria _pensar_.

Isso mesmo. Eu não queria pensar. Ia tentar fazer tudo automaticamente, ia tentar fazer tudo... Ah.

Vesti uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga comprida qualquer, só contando para combinar com o sapato. Desci as escadas de minha casa correndo, para chegar a cozinha e encontrar meus pais lá.

- Bom dia – falei, _automaticamente._

- Oi, querida, tudo bem? – perguntou minha mãe.

Não.

- Sim, tudo – menti, enquanto me ocupava em mastigar as salsinhas e o bacon que tinha em minha boca.

Meu pai sorriu – tinha um pouco de solidariedade – para mim.

- Animada? Garanto que irá se divertir lá, sabe – comentou, com cuidado.

A questão é que hoje eu iria para Hogwarts hoje, _sem ele_. Meus pais tiveram mais um dia de férias acrescido, para poder ir me levar na Estação King Cross. Era assim com todos os funcionários que tinham filhos. Tio Pontas e tia Lily não tinham um dia a mais de férias.

_Claro que prometo._

Sacudi com força minha cabeça. Eu queria que tivesse um dia que eu não ouvisse sua voz, um dia que eu não me lembrasse...

- Al? Querida? – chamou minha mãe, preocupada.

Despertei de meus pensamentos, furiosa.

- Não me chame de Al! – e corri escada acima, esperando que a desculpa de quem ia terminar minha mala fosse o suficiente.

A porta bateu atrás de mim, com força, mostrando o quanto eu estava nervosa. Minha aura estava descontrolada – eu realmente tinha um controle maior que o _dele_, mas ainda não tinha o suficiente para não ficar raivosa.

_Ele_ não iria para Hogwarts, não iria comigo... _Ele _não estava aqui...

Sequei as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, e andei até minha escrivaninha, peguei a foto que estava ali.

Eu e _ele_, na festa de dia das bruxas no Ministério. Vestíamos fantasias de Lord e Lady Gryffindor. Eu lhe dava um beijo na bochecha e, juntos, acenávamos.

Agora, não acenaríamos juntos. _Não mais._

- Alicia, temos de ir, filha! – gritou meu pai lá debaixo.

Suspirei. Guardei minha foto no bolso, juntos com minha nova varinha. Com um estalo de dedos, meu malão tornou-se leve e pequeno, e juntei ele no bolso junto ao resto das coisas.

Aparatamos direto na Estação 9 ¾, e eu pude ver, pela primeira vez, o Expresso de Hogwarts.

Os alunos iam e viam animados, entravam numa cabine com seus enormes malões, corujas piavam em gaiolas, pai se despediam, mães choravam.

- Ly! – chamou uma voz que eu já conhecia.

Enquanto Susana vinha em minha direção, eu pensava em como nunca mais gostaria de ser chamada de _Al_. Fiquei um pouco contente em saber que esse apelido, junto com Almofadinhas, seria esquecido.

Agora eu era _Ly_ – por mais que não tivesse _y _em meu nome.

- Como vai? – ela me abraçou, feliz.

Pelo menos ela conseguia disfarçar a tristeza, a falta. Porque eu sabia que ela também quebrara em mil pedacinhos com a morte _dele_.

_ Não tanto quanto eu._

Ainda fiquei mais um tempo ouvindo as recomendações de minha mãe – e os discretos pedidos de marotagens do papai. Mas, quando faltava pouco para o trem partir, entrei nele, com Su me seguindo.

- Ei! – gritou alguém, virando, vi Rony e o resto dos Weasleys vindo apressados – Quase não conseguimos chegar.

Gina olhou para mim com os olhos tristes, mas deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Espero que passem um bom ano lá, só entro ano que vem – e me deu um abraço de despedida e e depois em Susana.

Era estranha como agora eu não tinha mais "desejos assassinos" em relação a ela.

- Certo, vamos logo – falei ao ouvir o trem apitar.

Entramos correndo no trem, enquanto via os gêmeos Weasleys tomarem a direção de Lino Jordam e Percy Weasley a direção do vagão dos monitores.

Procuramos cabines, mas todas pareciam cheias. Até chegarmos em uma, que só tinha uma menina, também parecia do primeiro ano.

- Com liçença - pedi, abrindo a porta da cabine – As outras cabines estão cheias, podemos ficar nessa?

Ela desviou os olhos da janela e sorriu para mim.

- Claro.

Quando Susana e Rony ajeitaram seus grandes malões – o meu ainda diminuído no bolso – sentamos.

- Sou Hermione Granger, prazer – estendeu a mão, a qual apertei.

Ela bonitos olhos castanhos, além de um cabelo da mesma cor e um tanto armado.

- Sou Alicia Black – me apresentei também.

Susana sorriu, enquanto também apertava a mão de Hermione.

- Sou Susana Bones – e sorriu.

Cutuquei Rony e ele pareceu surpreso, e, enquanto lançava um olhar malvado para mim, falou: - Sou Rony, Rony Weasley.

Hermione parecia aquelas pessoas sedentas por conhecimento, porque logo perguntou animada:

- Vocês são de família bruxa? Porque eu nasci trouxa, sabe, e li alguns livros fora da lista de materiais para poder me atualizar e entender as coisas – começou a tagarelar.

- Sim, somos de famílias bruxas – respondeu Su – e pode perguntar o que quiser.

A partir daí, foi uma série de perguntas que só foram interrompidas quando Neville entrou na cabine, dizendo um "Finalmente achei vocês!" e quando a moça dos doces passou.

Eu e Susana compramos montes de doces, e dividimos com todos, principalmente Rony, que comeu tudo como se não houvesse amanhã.

Quando todos estavam conversando em silêncio, virei minha cabeça para a janela, olhando a paisagem ali fora. Senti a foto no meu bolso esquentar, como que para lembrar que _ele_ não estava ali.

Mas, mas... Ah, ele deveria estar! _Claro que prometo._ Queria bater minha cabeça contra parede, queria a voz dele parasse de entrar em meus ouvidos, nunca mais ouvir, nunca mais lembrar...

Por que eu me sentia assim? Por que ele não saía de meus pensamentos? Meu melhor amigo, morto...

A resposta veio como uma luz acendida de repente.

_Eu o amava._

A coisa toda não era, então, difícil. Era simples e fácil, _como amar. _Eu o amava, gostava dele mais do que na amizade, era _amor_, não paixonite, tenho certeza.

E, agora, morto, de nada adianta.

Mas, eu iria garantir de tentar esquecer, iria tentar guardar só no coração mesmo. Tinha de ser feliz. Ele ia querer isso, não?

Subitamente, sorri e comecei a conversar animada.

Tentando fazer com que não fosse puro fingimento.


	4. A volta da Ordem

**Capítulo – A volta da Ordem**

_(10 de Setembro de 1991, Sala do Diretor, Hogwarts)_

POV's Autora:

Muitos pensavam que Alvo Dumbledore era um velho gagá, que já estava na época de se aposentar, antes que a escola fosse para "o brejo".

Já outros, pensavam que ele o maior bruxo do século, o Bruxo dos Bruxos. E, agora que Voldemort voltara, o que iria derrotá-lo.

O Mundo Mágico realmente ficara chocado de saber que Harry Potter, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e derrotara Você-Sabe-Quem, fora morto pelo último, que retornou, sabe-se lá como.

As notícias só falavam disso. Da história do garoto, de como fora morto, de como a volta d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado era um mistério, entre outras várias coisas.

E, agora, com a volta d'_Ele_, os ataques a trouxas também voltaram.

O Quartel dos Aurores estava quase sempre vazio, pois a maioria dos aurores saía em alguma missão para ajudar na guerra. Muitos bruxos, de até mesmo outros setores, eram vistos para lá e para cá, ajudando onde pudessem.

E todo esse caos já se instalara em menos de um mês. E, isso fez com que a decisão de Dumbledore fosse correta.

Seu escritório tinha uma sala do lado, escondida por uma instante, tinha a Sala de Reuniões, que há anos não era usada, mas agora era necessária.

Acomodou-se melhor na cadeira quando viu que o último, Kingsley Shaclkbolt, já tinha sentado. Ali estavam os Potter, os Blacks, os Weasley, Lupin, Moody, Quin, Horácio Slughorn, Minerva, Severo Snape, Hagrid, Flitwick, Sprout, Dawlish e Dédalo Diggle.

O que restara da antiga Ordem da Fênix.

- Muito bem – vendo que todos prestavam atenção nele, continuou – Como sabemos, Voldemort está de volta.

Alguns hesitaram com o nome.

- Por isso, achei necessário reunir a Ordem novamente – falou Dumbledore – mas, dessa vez, mais abertamente.

Lílian franziu o cenho, e perguntou: - Mais abertamente?

- Deixar mais pessoas entrarem, convidem pessoas que acham de confiança, convidem chefes das seções do Ministério, aurores, acessores do Ministro, esse tipo de pessoas – explicou rapidamente Alvo.

- Bom, muitos aurores estão se formando... – começou Tiago, que era chefe dessa seção.

- E certamente posso convidar pessoas muito fluentes no Ministério, tenho acesso a isso com minha seção – ponderou Amélia Bones.

- Então, está decidido. A Ordem da Fênix voltou a funcionar – declarou Dumbledore.

Conjurou alguns braceletes e anéis. Os braceletes eram vermelhos, com um fênix prata em cima. Os anéis eram de prata, com uma pequena fênix feita de rubi em cima.

Dumbledore distribui para os homens os braceletes, que eles logo colocaram, e para as mulheres, que puseram também.

- Esse vai ser nosso contato. Para mandar mensagens tem que realizar o feitiço _"Phoenix Minssge_" – explicou Dumbledore, ele olhou para Lílian – Teste.

Esta mostrou-se surpresa, mas logo apontou a varinha para o anel e disse:

- Phoenix Minssge! – e de lá, pareceu sair um tipo de holograma.

Era ela, em miniatura, não chamaria a atenção de ninguém, a não ser que a pessoa estivesse ao seu lado. Seu holograma estava parado ali, de braços cruzados, esperando, a luz de seu holograma saía do anel.

- Está esperando a mensagem. É feita por voz – disse Alvo.

Lílian assentiu, entendendo.

- Genial, Alvo – falou para o seu holograma, e, dito isto, ele voltou para dentro.

Mas, assim que Lílian-holograma voltou para dentro da fênix do anel, saíram várias mini-hologramas de Lílian de cada bracelete e anel, de cada holograma.

Todos se viram escutando ao mesmo tempo a voz de Lílian.

- Genial, Alvo – e ela sumia de volta.

Todos os integrantes mostraram-se exultantes com a ideia, e rapidamente concordaram e aprenderam a fazer o feitiço.

- Sempre que alguém entrar na Ordem, conjurem um anel ou um bracelete – falou Dumbledore – Mais algumas dúvida? Algum assunto a tratar?

Marlene pronunciou-se.

- Alvo, você poderia... Você saberia dizer _como_ Voldemort voltou? – perguntou.

Todos entreolharam-se. Sabia que era um assunto delicado para se tratar, ainda mais na frente de Lílian e Tiago, não fazia nem um mês que tinham perdido o único filho.

Os olhos verdes da ruiva logo ficaram brilhantes, mostrando que se fossem mais a fundo, iria chorar e cair em desespero.

Dumbledore rapidamente lançou um olhar para Snape, e disse: - Ainda não, Marlene, mas Severo está pesquisando, voltando a fingir ser um Comensal. Um espião para a Ordem.

Tiago mostrou-se furioso.

- Mas, Alvo, foi ele que entregou a profecia a Voldemort! – acusou.

Dumbledore suspirou, cansado, parecendo mais velho do que nunca. Ele não gostava de tocar no assunto da profecia, porque, consequentemente, lembrava do filho de seu afilhado.

Porque Tiago era seu afilhado. Quando Felipe Potter oferecera, não tinha como recusar. Gostava de Harry tanto quanto de Tiago, e tocar nesse assunto... O entristecia, tanto quanto aos outros.

Lílian não aguentava mais. Seus ouvidos zuniam. As pessoas nunca parariam de falar? Era como se jogassem em sua cara...

Não lia o Profeta Diário, ele só comentava da volta de Você-Sabe-Quem e como Harry, seu bebê – tudo bem, nem tanto! – morrera. E ela não suportava isso! Não suportava que não entendessem!

- Parem! – pediu, sua voz não estava alterada, mas ela estava lenta, por causa de sua raiva – Vocês ficam aí, discutindo como crianças, enquanto...

Não conseguiu terminar, as lágrimas escaparam dos olhos, a tristeza inundou sua mente.

- Encerrada a reunião – falou Dumbledore, rapidamente.

Lílian e Tiago foram os primeiros a saírem, Lupin, Marlene e Sirius logo depois. Alguns ainda ficaram, para perguntar algumas coisas, tirar dúvidas detalhistas, outros já saíram acenando, e concordando em convidar mais pessoas para a Ordem.

Uma coisa era certa: a Ordem da Fênix voltara, e dessa vez, com maior força.

POV's Alicia:

A aula de poções do Snape hoje estava muito chata, eu já não aguentava mais, era sempre a mesma cois...

- A Srta. Black se acha sabida demais para não prestar atenção na minha aula? – falou Snape, irônico.

Ai, aquele idiota. Meus olhos se estreitaram. Era uma aula Grifinória e Sonserina, e os Sonserinos riam.

- Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória – falou Snape, ele ainda tinha aquele sorrisinho que me fazia querer socar sua cara.

_Vai, vai, vai_, incentivou Universo, e vi uma imagem dele com os pulsos fechados, torcendo, uma cara ansiosa.

A cara de _Harry_. Porque minha aura era Harry, e a dele era eu. Mas isso já não mais importava, não enquanto ele estivesse longe – porque ele estava _longe_, não _morto_.

Vi Susana lançar-me um olhar que dizia claramente "Não responda". E eu entrecerrei meus olhos, tentando não fazer nenhum vidro de poção explodir com minha raiva.

Quando ouvi uma explosão, olhei para trás e vi que Neville e Rony tinham o rosto queimado, cabelos em pés, e uma fumaça de cheiro horrível saía do caldeirão de Nev. Seu terceiro caldeirão em dez dias de aula...

Hermione fez uma cara de decepcionada, estava sentada na carteira diagonal a minha, consequentemente, ao lado da mesa de Ron e Nev.

Todos tínhamos ido para a Grifinória, até Su. Fiquei surpresa em saber que ela não tinha ido para a Lufa-Lufa, praticamente toda sua família era de lá – inclusive seu primo Jake, que estava no segundo ano.

Mas, eu não reclamava, ficava contente em tê-la comigo. Ela era muito boa amiga, e Mione mostrou-se ser também. Além de Rony e Neville – por mais que o último fosse um tanto... Acidentado.

Quando o sinal bateu, arrumamos nossos materiais e saímos. Íamos tomar a direção da torre da Grifinória, ou das masmorras no caso dos Sonserinos-Nojentos, como todos tomavam.

Era hora do jantar, e guardávamos nossas malas no Salão Comunal, para não ter de ficar carregando. Mas hoje não estava afim.

- Esperem – falei para meus amigos enquanto fazíamos a curva.

Olhei se ninguém que passava olhava em nossa direção, e pegando a mala de cada um, fiz sumir com um movimento de mão (as malas apareceriam em nossas camas).

- Obrigada, Ly – disse Hermione, sorrindo.

Assim que tive a primeira aula com ela, soube que era certinha e _nerd_. Mas isso parece vir mudando. Admito que, em partes, é minha culpa... *olhar inocente*.

- Não estou afim de caminhar até a Torre – dei de ombros, e começamos a caminhar em direção ao Salão Principal.

Chegando lá, vi que muitos alunos já estavam nas suas mesas e conversavam felizes, não tão preocupados com a guerra que começava a acontecer lá fora. Mas eu sabia que, logo, logo, tudo mudaria demais.

Acenei para tio Aluado, que estava sentado na mesa dos professores – ele era professor de DCAT.

Ele sorriu, e acenou de volta.

- Sabe, o dia hoje foi muito chato – comentou Susana, quando já estávamos sentados a mesa e nos servíamos.

- Concordo, amiga – comentei, divertida – tem aula mais chata que a do Seboso Snape?

- E aula dupla – acrescentou Rony.

Eu e Su nos entreolhamos, sorrimos, e falamos juntas:

- Duas vezes mais chatice.

Enquanto ríamos, pensei se eu poderia manter constantemente esse humor. Sim, sim, eu poderia.

Ficar alegre talvez me ajudasse a não lembrar dele.

Porque eu só queria _não lembrar dele, _e, não, _esquecê-lo._


	5. O exército de Belatriz

**Povo, nesse capítulo já vou ter adiantado vários anos, ok? É porque nos outros anos não ia ter nada que não vá comentar aqui, não de suma importância, então, pulei para o quinto ano, onde a "real" história começa!"**

**Eis o capítulo:**

**Capítulo – O exército de Belatriz**

_(31 de Outubro de 1995, quinto ano em Hogwarts)_

POV's Alicia:

A guerra continua lá fora, e eu presa aqui dentro. Não completamente presa, mas também não completamente bem.

Podia-se reparar como tudo estava diferente de cinco anos atrás. As pessoas sentiam medo, os adultos, as crianças, todos, inclusive eu. Medo de não sobreviver ao amanhã que viria.

Aqui em Hogwarts, as medidas tomadas eram drásticas. Tinha começado a ter aulas de Defesa Avançada – com minha mãe, Marlene (ela ficara de licença do St. Mungus há quatro anos para vir ensinar – além de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, dada por Remo.

Tínhamos também a aula de Duelos, dada pela minha tia Lily – que há três anos ficara de licença no Ministério, ela faz seus trabalhos de Inominável daqui de Hogwarts mesmo. Tio Pontas e papai moram aqui em Hogwarts também, mas todo dia de manhã tem que ir para o QG dos aurores... E eu não sabia se eles voltariam.

Agora, pareciam que todos os alunos, desde o primeiro ano, aprendiam a se defender. Todos sabiam pelo menos "Expelliarmus!" e os alunos do quarto ano para cima tinham"Aula de Duelo Avançada"- dada por tia Lily também – e não só "Duelos".

O clima era de tensão, todos sentiam, todos eram melancólicos. Mortes aconteciam todos os dias, mas parecia empatado. A Ordem da Fênix, a qual me orgulhava de minha mãe e meu pai terem finalmente deixado eu entrar esse ano, estava enorme. No mínimo, quatrocentas pessoas, de diversas habilidades e setores.

Meus amigos – Su, Neville, Jake, Rony, Gina e Hermione – também entraram para a Ordem, depois de muitas insistência com Dona Molly, devo acrescentar.

Quase todos os alunos do quinto ou quarto ano pra cima já entrara na Ordem – Dumbledore deixara de lado o fato de serem menores de hoje, e eu concordava, nos tempos atuais... – porque os pais também já tinham, provavelmente, entrado também.

Não participávamos diretamente de missões contra Comensais da Morte, mas éramos responsáveis por ver o que acontecia em Hogwarts, como ouvidos.

Voldemort parecia estar mais envolvido nessa guerra do que na passada, então, eram mais devastações, mais mortes, mais perdas...

Um ano atrás, já tínhamos descoberto como ele voltara. Dumbledore anunciara para toda a Ordem – felizmente tio Pontas me contou, porque nessa época eu ainda não era integrante – como ele retornara.

_Horcruxes_. Era assim. Dividira a alma em sete partes, uma delas sendo ele próprio. Agora, tinha um grupo próprio na Ordem para buscar e fazer pesquisas sobre isso.

E, enquanto não descobriam e nem achavam as tais Horcruxes, as mortes continuavam, principalmente trouxas.

_Claro que prometo_. A voz dele ainda tendia a preencher minha cabeça, mas eu aprendera a seguir em frente. Claro que ainda lembrava dele, e chorava as vezes por estar longe – não morto – mas ainda tinha que continuar, de cabeça erguida.

Mas, quem sabe, hoje, talvez, eu possa relaxar. Era trinta e um de Outubro, o que significava que era meu aniversário.

Já tinha aberto o presente de meus pais, uma _Firebolt _novinha em folha, de meus padrinhos, uma bolsa sem fundo, e de Remo, um livro "_Azarações poderosas"._

- Vamos, Ly, depois da festa de Halloween voltaremos para cá e abriremos seus presentes – chamou Mione.

Assenti, e descemos nós quatro para o Salão Comunal, encontrando Neville e Rony.

- Nossa, quanto tempo pode demorar para uma garota tomar banho? – brincou Neville. Ele finalmente tornara-se confiante, depois de ter mostrado que sabia duelar.

Eu sorri e pisquei meus olhos.

- Tomar banho e maquiar, Nev, tomar banho e maquiar – respondi-lhe.

Gina assentiu, fingindo-se de séria, concordando. Enquanto ríamos e conversávamos, fomos para o Salão Principal.

A decoração era a de todos os anos, e, mesmo assim, não me deixava de me surpreender em como era bonita. O céu estava com estrelas, e as velas flutuavam, junto a algumas abóboras. As mesas estavam lotadas de doces, e alunos, que conversavam animados, tentando esquecer um pouco a guerra que acontecia lá fora.

Acenei para tio Aluado, meus padrinhos e meus pais – papai e Tio Pontas tinham descanso essa noite, pelo meu aniversário. Era mais do que justo!, trabalhavam todos os dias, o dia inteirinho.

- Sabe, Ly, acho que você vai gostar do meu presente – comentou Gina.

Eu sorri, me servindo de um pedaço de torta de maçã e framboesa.

- Aposto que sim, Gi. Você tem ótimo gosto – respondi.

Susana girou os olhos, castanhos mel e falou: - Você fala isso para todo mundo, Ly.

Corei, eu acho, porque senti meu rosto esquentar. Pisquei, e fiz uma careta inocente.

_Inocente, rá,_ riu-se Universo, em minha cabeça.

Ah, para de ser chato, brinquei, devolvendo.

Ele riu.

- Na verdade, o presente da Gina é... – mas Rony parou, fazendo uma cara de enjoado.

Motivo? Bom, Gina tinha soprado um beijinho para Dino Thomas, que estava sentado ali próxima, seu namorado. Não podia culpá-la, sabe, Dino era muito atencioso e carinhoso com ela, e os dois realmente se amavam.

- Dá para não fazer isso na minha frente? – chiou Rony.

Gina sorriu.

- Só porque você não tem ninguém... – começou Gina, mas deu um sorriso malicioso – Só porque você é burro demais para reparar que gosta da Mione, não significa que tem que cortar minha onda.

Hermione quase cuspiu o suco de abóbora em Neville, que olhou-a assustado. Ela agora era um pimentão, junto a Rony.

- Ai, gente, o amor é lindo – comentei, sorrindo da vergonha dos dois.

Rimos, mas paramos quando vimos a cara feia que Ron e Mione faziam para nós.

- Só to falando a verdade – retruquei, mas tratei de mastigar minha tortinha...

O resto do jantar passou leve, com brincadeiras e risadas, e, bom, eu sem querer acertei um pedaço de torta na cara do Rony, mas isso não vem ao caso – eu limpei com um feitiço, usando a varinha, pois muita gente não sabia sobre minha aura poderosa.

No final do jantar, Dumbledore levantou para fazer um breve discurso – ele sempre faz! – por ser dia das bruxas:

- Espero que tenham gostado da ceia, porque, cá entre nós, quem não gosta de doces? – e piscou um olho, para ninguém em especial. Alguns riram. – Agora, gostaria de dar alguns avisos...

Mas ele foi interrompido por um barulho de explosão. Olhando para cima, vi que nuvens negras tinham se formado de repente.

Uma voz falou, parecendo sair das paredes:

- SAIA,DUMBLEDORE, OU NÓS ENTRAREMOS! – era feminina.

E eu, logo reconheci. Já tinha visto ela no dia em que... Harry morrera. Ela estava lá, _gargalhando._

Depois de sua voz penetrando nas paredes e chegando até os ouvidos de todos, um silêncio mortal recaiu sobre o Salão Principal. Mas depois, já era o pandemônio. Alunos gritavam, batiam uns nos outros, alguns pareciam a beira do desespero.

- Silêncio! – disse Dumbledore, forte, sua voz ecoando.

Todos o olharam.

- Monitores, levem os alunos para seus dormitórios – falou o diretor – Integrantes da Ordem, permaneçam.

Os mais novos iam saindo, e eu via, com uma cara assombrada. Muitos alunos permaneceram, quase todos do quarto ano para cima, exceto da Sonserina, que parecia sorrir diante de tudo isso.

Como se fosse uma recompensa as mortes de inocentes...

Alguns instantes depois, vi sair de meu anel da Ordem um holograma do Dumbledore, as mãos cruzadas em frente ao corpo, a expressão não muito serena.

- Ataque a Hogwarts – é, o aviso foi breve, mas eu sabia que logo esse salão estaria lotado de gente da Ordem...

Su se aproximou, nervosa.

- Voldemort – ela não tinha medo de dizer o nome como muitos outros – nunca tentou destruir Hogwarts... E se conseguir, a esperança de muitos vai acabar.

Assenti.

- Sim, Hogwarts é mostrar a força que ainda nos resta. Mas iremos lutar... – falei, tentando parecer confiante –... e vencer.

Não demorou nem dez minutos para comprovar que eu estava certa. Vários integrantes da Ordem entravam apressados pelo salão, checando seus filhos (também integrantes), perguntavam a Dumbledore o que estava acontecendo, diziam ter chegado por Rede de Flú, porque não dava para aparatar nos portões.

Mesmo alguns minutos depois, Belatriz parecia estar ficando cansada de esperar: - IREMOS INVADIR, VELHO GAGÁ!

Vi que todos voltaram seus olhos para Dumbledore.

- Bom, não preciso dizer preparem-se – e passou pelas portas do Salão Principal, todos seguindo-o.

Antes de começar a segui-lo, abracei todos os meus amigos, desejando boa sorte. Abracei minha, chorosa, mãe, garantindo-lhe que ficaria bem e tentaria não entrar muito na luta – pura mentira.

Andamos, uma multidão com mais de quinhentos, torcendo para que fosse o suficiente. Mas, mesmo assim, quando pisamos nos jardins de Hogwarts, logo vimos atrás dos portões – já abertos – da escola.

Era uma exército enorme. Devia ter o dobro de Comensais ali do que o número de integrantes da Ordem – sem contar que muitos eram alunos aqui, por mais que tivessem tido algum treino...

Dementadores flutuavam acima das cabeças dos Comensais, sedentos por almas, provavelmente. Bem na frente, vi Belatriz, com seu sorriso cínico e olhar vidrado, sempre.

Lúcio Malfoy estava ali também, e muitos outros do círculo interno de Voldemort. Muitos usavam mascaras, muitos não, admitindo não ter medo de mostrar quem eram.

Iria lutar, e esperava que minha habilidade fosse o suficiente para me deixar viva.


	6. Sem um passado

**Me perdoem se vamos voltar alguns anos...**

**Capítulo – Sem um passado**

_(23 de Agosto de 1991)_

POV's Autora:

Você sabe qual o lugar mais lindo do mundo?

Localizado no Canadá, existe uma pequena cidadezinha bruxa chamada Harmony. Seu significado direto era harmonia, e se chamava assim, pois significava harmonia em quase todas as línguas faladas.

Harmony também era conhecida como Cidade das Fênix, pois existiam fênix de todas as cores, e cada pessoa lá parecia ter uma. Às vezes, quando alguém chegava em tal lugar, achava uma fênix para ficar consigo, como uma companheira.

Era um lugar calmo, bonito e cheio de tranqüilidade. Era um pouco menor que uma cidade e um pouco maior que uma vila. Era um lugar bruxo, totalmente.

Todo trouxa que desconhece magia, não conseguiria entrar. Harmony é cercada por uma densa floresta, com seres mágicos e não-mágicos, onde impossibilita a passagem. Em geral, poucos bruxos acham, e os que acham, não saem, de tão encantados com a paz que reina no lugar.

Harmony possui a Floresta das Vozes situada atrás de si, mas na frente possui um lindo lago azul e cristalino, de águas estranhamente quentes e com ondas suaves. O Lago Bluemoon.

Os costumes de lá são simples e fáceis de se aprender. A língua falada é inglês, e alguns até falam francês, mas são poucos.

Existia uma sala no prédio da escola – também considerado o prédio mais importante – usada para reuniões, e atrás dessa sala, há outras, cheia de moedas e tesouros. Ninguém guarda a porta, a cidade é calma, não há ladrões.

As guerras sempre passavam longe dali, como se houvesse uma barreira mágica que tendesse a afastar coisas ruins. Mas, mesmo assim, era lá que você encontraria os melhores guerreiros, os mais poderosos, e, até, os mais destemidos.

São treinados a partir de seus doze anos, e sempre estão preparados para uma boa luta, mas nunca uma guerra, somente uma luta para aprimorar habilidades.

Na escola, existem os mestres, respeitados por todos. O mestre-chefe como um diretor, e também era o que governava a cidade, mas tinha o corpo docente, o Conselho.

O Mestre Dimitri era o atual "governante" da cidade. Ele era velho, tinha mais de cem anos, e mesmo assim, era poderoso e sábio.

Na cidade, os bruxos aprendiam a usar magia com as mãos e sem portar uma varinha – como os da Europa tendiam a fazer – mas Mestre Dimitri gostava de usar um cajado. Primeiramente, usava-o como uma espécie de bengala, por mais que não necessitasse de uma, seus movimentos eram ótimos, mas também parecia lhe dar mais autoridade, e poder.

Ele caminhava calmamente pela cidade, cumprimentando as pessoas que caminhavam pelas ruas, bem agasalhadas, pois era frio no norte do Canadá, próximo demais a um dos pólos.

Ele adorava a cidade em que morava, e não trocaria por nada neste mundo esta paz reconfortante. Foi despertado de seus pensamentos quando um dos vigias da torre lhe chamou:

- Mestre Dimitri?

O velho homem virou-se para o vigia, John.

- Sim, jovem John? – a realidade era que jovem não descrevia bem John, mas Mestre Dimitri fora mestre de muitos ali naquela vila.

- Encontramos um bruxo – falou.

Mestre Dimitri não mostrou-se surpreso. Não que fosse comum um bruxo chegar até ali, mas é que já acontecera muitas vezes isso.

- Os médicos já estão tratando-lhe? Ou ele conseguiu chegar saudável? – tinha uma nota de diversão. Ele lembrava-se do último bruxo que chegara, um tanto animado.

- Na verdade, senhor, o bruxo que chegou é uma criança, ainda – falou, sem jeito, John.

As sobrancelhas do velho homem somente ergueram-se, surpresas. Ele agradeceu a John, enquanto andava em direção a Enfermaria da vila. Viu alguns médicos cuidando de pessoas com doenças leves e que não corriam risco de vida, mas passou, cumprimentando uns poucos.

Chegou na sala dos Internados. Várias camas com lençóis brancos ocupavam a sala, mas somente uma tinha alguém.

Aproximando-se, viu um garoto. Não devia ter mais que dez ou onze anos. Os cabelos eram negros e muito revoltos, a pele parecia pálida, mas devia ser devido ao cansaço de ter chegado ali. Ele era pequeno.

Desviou seu olhar do garoto, para uma ave – uma fênix – que estava em cima da grade da cama, olhando tristemente para seu dono.

A fênix era tinha penas douradas, e embaixo das asas as penas assumiam uma tonalidade prateadas. Os olhos eram verdes esmeraldas, e ele logo soube qual era a cor dos olhos do garoto – os olhos das fênix têm a cor dos olhos dos donos.

Logo soube como o garoto viera parar ali. Quando os donos estão a beira da morte, as fênix trazem seu dono até a Cidade das Fênix, Harmony.

Perguntou a um médico como o garoto estava, e este respondera-lhe que estava bem, mas precisava descansar. Sua magia fora esgotada, e até que fosse reposta, demoraria.

Antes de sair, viu um brilho fino, como uma segunda pele, de cor dourada circular o garoto. Mas nada mais aconteceu.

Foram várias semanas de espera, e essas semanas tornaram-se um ano. O garoto dormia profundamente, mas cada vez mais dava sinais de que ia acordar.

No dia 31 de Julho, somente do ano seguinte, o garoto despertou.

Ele sentia-se desorientado, e piscando, viu uma sombra a sua frente. Coçou os olhos, e finalmente os abriu. Era um velho a sua frente.

Tinha barba branca, tão grande que poderia amarrar no cinto. Os olhos eram marrom terra, mas pareciam mais sábios do que ele nunca vira. E por mais que parecesse, por causa de seu rosto, velho, tinha uma expressão jovial.

- Como vai, meu jovem? – perguntou o velho.

Mas o garoto só piscou e depois, pareceu angustiado.

- Não consigo me lembrar de nada! – parecia apavorado.

Sua cabeça estava em branco, tentava se lembrar de seu passado, mas não conseguia, tentava pensar, mas não lembrava.

- Acalme-se, meu jovem, acalme-se – disse o homem velho – Consegue pelo menos lembrar de seu nome?

A testa do garoto franziu-se em esforço, mas a única coisa que conseguia lembrar era isso, então.

- Sou Harry, só Harry – falou decepcionado.

Mas o homem velho dirigiu-lhe um sorriso bondoso, como se dissesse "tudo vai ficar bem", por mais que não estivesse.

- Sou Dimitri, Harry – apresentou-se o mestre.

- O-onde estou? – gaguejou.

Mestre Dimitri sorriu: - Está em Harmony.

- Nunca ouvi falar – disse, um tanto envergonhado, as bochechas coraram por ter admitido isso.

Mas Dimitri ainda sorria.

- Sem memória, é claro que não – brincou, arrancando um pequeno sorriso do moreno – Mas Harmony fica no Canadá, também chamada de Cidade das Fênix.

Quando ele disse isso, um giro de chamas apareceu na frente de Harry, em sua cama. E este, levou um susto. Mas uma palavra em sua cabeça foi sussurrada: _Magia._

Ali estava um pássaro – com certeza uma fênix, pensava o moreno – dourado.

- Como vai, chefe? – perguntou a fênix.

Mestre Dimitri escutou o garoto falar numa língua que ele não entendia, mas viu que se comunicava com sua ave.

- Chefe?

- Vai dizer que não se lembra de mim? – perguntou a fênix, mas vendo o olhar do garoto, entendeu tudo, então, tratou-se de se apresentar – Sou Akemi, sua fênix.

- Minha? – o moreno entrara num estado de confusão sem fim, devia estar sonhando, era isso!

- Sim, sua. Sou Akemi, fênix de Harry – riu-se a ave.

O garoto deu um primeiro sorriso, finalmente se acostumando a idéia da coisa toda.

A partir daí, Harry entrou na escola, iria aprender a usar magia corretamente, iria "começar a viver", porque sua perda de memória não lhe deixava lembrar o seu passado, fosse bom ou ruim.

Harry tinha várias aulas por dia, de Feitiços de Defesa, Feitiços de Ataque.

Ele gostava de sentar-se em frente ao Lago Bluemoon, de manhã, antes de todas as aulas, para meditar – achava que isso aumentava seus sentidos e sua concentração.

Na sua primeira aula de ataque, ficara incrédulo quando o professor falara que ele conseguiria realizar o feitiço "Rictusempra", mas ele realmente conseguira realizar em sua dupla, e a partir de então, ficara mais confiante, fazendo os exercícios com vigor e atenção.

Na escola, também aprendera que todo guerreiro tinha uma arma – seja espada, arco, ou até mesmo faca.

Quando fora da aula de Armas pela primeira vez, tivera que ver qual delas mais se adaptaria. E, descobriu que era uma tragédia com arcos e flechas, razoavelmente bom com as espadas, mas tinha um talento natural com adagas, e elas tinham lhe encantado.

E sua vida ficara nessa rotina até seus treze anos. Ele estudava, meditava, aprendia. Conversava com Akemi, fazia amigos – principalmente Chadhi, um garoto um ano mais velho que ele, mas que era um bom amigo.

Aos quinze anos, os bruxos se formavam na escola, e recebiam faixas indicando seus níveis. A ordem, de pior para melhor era: Amarelo, Laranja, Vermelha e Preta.

Ninguém recebeu uma faixa amarela, mas alguns tenderam a receber laranja, poucos receberam as faixas vermelhas – inclusive Chadhi – e três receberam preta – felizmente, Harry incluso. Todo seu esforço valera a pena.

Era um dia calmo, quando o sino tocou na vila. Era um sinal bem simples: guerreiros compareçam ao pátio. T

Harry andou calmamente até lá, conversando com Chadhi, pensando sobre o porquê de estarem sendo convocados. (N/A: O Harry tem quinze anos nesse dia, ok?)

Chegando, viu que muitos de seus antigos companheiros e classes, muitos mais velhos, os seus antigos mestres e até mesmo os ainda estudantes, estavam ali.

Mestre Dimitri, a quem aprendera a respeitar, estava num palco conjurado improvisadamente.

- Sinto avisá-los, mas veio de um antigo amigo nosso, um pedido de ajuda – começou o velho mestre, todos prestando máxima atenção – Uma guerra está estourando na Inglaterra, causada por um bruxo das Trevas, chamado de Lord Voldemort.

Cochichos percorreram o local.

- E, meu velho amigo, Alvo Dumbledore, necessita de ajuda em uma guerra, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts está sendo atacada por Comensais da Morte, seguidores de Voldemort – explicou Mestre Dimitri rapidamente – e se não ajudarmos, os bons irão perder, e muitas vidas inocentes de crianças e adolescentes serão tiradas, somente por estudarem na escola de magia.

Todos rapidamente se prontificaram a ajudar. Podiam ser a cidade que mais tinha paz, mas eram guerreiros naturais, e se vidas inocentes seriam tiradas, ajudariam.

Vestiram túnicas brancas, e uma máscara branca com detalhes dourados, que cobria somente envolta dos olhos, mas era o suficiente para não ser reconhecido. Cobriram a cabeça com o capuz branco do manto, e usavam suas faixas coloridas de níveis.

Várias fênix foram chamadas, a maioria de seu próprio dono, alguns não tinham a sua própria – não era costume de Harmony aparatar.

Harry segurou em Akemi, e sumiu em rodopios de fogo, junto a várias outras pessoas que também começavam a aparecer nos céus. As fênix voavam e começavam a pousar num enorme jardim, em frente ao enorme castelo que era a escola.

Estava de noite, e o céu estava coberto por nuvens negras, mas Harry podia ver, claramente, que a batalha já estourara lá embaixo.

- Me deixe ali! – disse para Akemi, apontando para uma menina ruiva que parecia ter dificuldade de duelar com um homem loiro.

- Boa sorte, chefe! – gritou Akemi, sumindo num rodopio de fogo quando Harry pousou, finalmente, no chão.

Harry com um aceno de mão desviou o feitiço que ia em direção a ruiva.

Virou-se para o homem loiro, de olhos cinzentos e feições pálidas, e começou um duelo feroz.


	7. Harry?

**Capítulo – Harry?**

_(31 de Outubro, Hogwarts)_

POV's Alicia:

Não sei realmente como começou, sei que no instante seguinte eu duelava com Lúcio Malfoy – não sei por que ele escolhera uma mera estudante para duelar, e não um adulto! – com um pouco de dificuldade.

Malfoy tinha mais habilidade e experiência que eu, por mais que tivesse tido aulas sobre isso, metade dos feitiços que eu sabia sumiram de minha cabeça, em meu pânico.

Desviei de um Crucio, quando eu vi o céu de repente ficar infestado de pássaros, e não pássaros quaisquer, fênix.

Todos pareciam parar um instante para ver quem chegava, e aos poucos eles foram aparecendo. Os homens soltavam de suas fênix, e começavam a duelar – _sem varinha! _

Eles usavam um manto branco, mas podia-se ver uma bela túnica, também branca, embaixo. Uma máscara – adivinha? – branca. Além de umas faixas, agora, o porquê das cores diferentes, não faço idéia.

Retomei meu duelo com Malfoy, agora com mais dificuldade, pois, definitivamente, esqueci tudo que tinha aprendido.

Aí, um homem, não, um garoto, caiu – como um gato que cai de pé – entre mim e o feitiço que ia me acertar. Ele desviou com um aceno de mão.

Olhando bem, ele não devia ser mais velho que eu. Ele começou a lutar ferozmente com Malfoy, um feitiço atrás do outro, e somente mentalizados, porque nenhuma palavra escapou de sua boca.

Fiquei surpresa quando ele aparatou – dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts, é importante frisar! – e apareceu as costas do Malfoy, uma adaga encostada em sua nuca.

A adaga até que era bonita. A lamina parecia bem afiada e mortal, era prateada e parecia ter sido feita por duendes, pelo que eu estudara... O cabo era de um tecido um tanto bronze, e tinha uma esmeralda no meio do cabo. Na lamina, havia o desenho de uma fênix branca, mas só seria reparada se olhada atentamente, pois a cor misturava-se a lamina prateada.

Então, voltando a coisa toda... O garoto tinha uma adaga na nuca do Malfoy, e eu – mesmo sendo uma guerra... – senti uma imensa vontade gritar "Se deu mal, loiro aguado!", mas me controlei.

- Renda-se – a voz do garoto era incrivelmente sexy... Ah, controle-se, mulher!

Mas Malfoy deu um sorriso escárnio, e aparatou. Então, reparei que Dumbledore provavelmente tinha tirado o feitiço anti-aparatação, porque, não sei.

O garoto aproximou-se de mim e estendeu a mão, e só agora percebi que havia caído.

- Tudo bem, senhorita? – perguntou, gentil.

Sorri.

- Sim, obrigada por me ajudar. Aliás, sou Alicia Black, me chame de Ly, senhorita é antiquado – mas me calei ao perceber que comecei a falar demais, tagarelando com um estranho.

- Muito prazer, então, Alicia – falou o estranho e começou a se afastar.

Eu estava prestes a gritar "Espere!", mas me lembrei que estávamos no meio de uma batalha, e vários Comensais ainda estavam por aí, lutando e matando.

POV's Harry (_finalmente!_):

Vi Mestre Dimitri lutando ao lado de um outro velho – que, diga-se de passagem, parecia tão velho quanto ele – contra uma mulher que parecia, no mínimo, louca.

Os cabelos pretos eram armados, bem para cima, como se nunca tivesse olhado na cara de um pente. E, por mais que estivesse numa luta contra duas pessoas habilidosas, tinha um sorriso cínico e olhos pretos vidrados, mas reparei que ela estava era se concentrando.

Muito bizarro, sabe.

Vi a tal "louca" atingir Mestre Dimitri com um feitiço de raio negro, uma maldição provavelmente, e percebi o quanto ela era poderosa, pois era difícil acertar meu mestre de longas datas.

Aparatei a tempo de segurar Mestre Dimitri, pois este já ia caindo no chão.

- Tudo bem, Mestre? – perguntei.

- Já tive dias melhores, jovem Harry – respondeu meu mestre. Caracas, brincar até nessa situação.

Vi meu mestre levantando, e enquanto uma garota de cabelos rosa choque o ajudava, tomei seu lugar na luta.

- Bom dia, senhor – falei com o velho de barbas brancas a meu lado.

Eu não lutava me esforçando muito. Eu não gostava de ser daqueles que faz uma cara, e se joga para frente em todo feitiço que lança. Não, eu era bem "tranqui".

- Ora, ora. – falou, numa voz irritante, a mulher – Então, você acha que pode me vencer, mesmo ao lado de Alvo Gagá Dumbledore?

Ah, então esse era o tal Dumbledore, que precisava de ajuda.

- Você sempre teve a voz irritante assim? – perguntei, descontraído.

E isso foi o suficiente, vi Dumbledore acertar um feitiço na mulher, que foi jogada para trás, mas apanhada por um Comensal.

Ela sussurrou fracamente palavras para o Comensal, que reparei ser o loiro que agora pouco lutara, e ele gritou:

- Abortar missão! Abortar missão! – sério, o que ele estava gritando era tão clichê...

Mas os Comensais foram aparatando, mas muitos ficaram presos por cordas invisíveis, e vi que tinham quatro ou cinco mortos.

- Prazer, senhor Dumbledore – apertei a mão do diretor.

- Vejo que já me conhece, então – falou o velho homem, bondoso, e parecendo aliviado que os Comensais tivessem ido embora.

Reparei que todos olhavam para mim e Dumbledore, como que esperando alguma ordem do último.

- E você seria...? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Sorri.

- Só mais um insignificante ser nesse grande mundo, e que mora na linda Cidade das Fênix – brinquei, sorrindo ainda, mas falei – Mas, conhecem-me por Harry.

- Harry de quê? – perguntou o diretor.

- Ah, diretor, se eu soubesse... – murmurei, mas ele não pareceu ouvir, então falei – Só Harry.

Dumbledore assentiu, parecendo entender. Virou-se, falando ordens para alguns, de levar os feridos para a Ala Hospitalar, de alguns levarem os Comensais para o Ministério prender, e para alguns de retirarem os corpos dos mortos.

As pessoas começaram a comemorar, finalmente certas de que tinham ganhado – hoje.

Caminhei, procurando por Chadhi, mas, vi algo que não queria ver.

Ele estava na parte de quem havia morrido. Ah, meu bom amigo...

- Poxa, Chadhi, nem pra sobreviver, cara – murmurei, tristemente.

Senti uma mão tocar meu ombro.

Virando-me vi um homem de cabelos pretos, que iam arrumados até a bochecha, e olhos azuis céus.

- Sei como deve ser difícil – falou solidário.

- E é – concordei – Mas, tudo bem, eu acho. Chadhi ficará bem, só espero que não tenha sentido dor, sabe.

Ele me olhou, ainda solidário. Mas, subitamente sorriu.

- Sou Sirius Black, a propósito – falou.

- Ah, Black? Pai daquela menina ruiva que vi agora pouco? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Deve estar falando de minha filha Alicia, aliás, obrigado por salvá-la de Malafoy, sabe, ela me contou agora pouco – explicou, vendo meu olhar de dúvida.

- Malafoy? Isso é um sobrenome? – indaguei confuso.

Que diabos de nome seria esse? Era para ser chique?

Mas Sirius riu.

- É Lúcio Malfoy, mas bom, ele é um mala – falou.

Joguei a cabeça para trás e gargalhei. Esses ingleses! – Opa, eu também sou um, deixa para lá!

Assenti, ainda terminando de rir. Rá, rá, até que o clima estava leve para quem acabara de lutar.

Sirius de repente olhou meu braço. Escorria sangue – e eu não sei como isso aconteceu!

- Seu braço, está sangrando – ele só constatou o óbvio – Dói?

Sorri, enquanto passava a mão ali, encharcando minha mão de sangue: - Na realidade, nem sinto, sabe.

Alguns segundos depois, um luz branca e um pouco dourada cobriu a mim, como uma segunda pele. Eu já estava acostumado, chegara a conclusão que era assim que eu repunha minhas energias – apesar de não saber porque isso acontecia.

Quando a luz sumiu, vi que meu braço não tinha nem cicatriz, felizmente. Mas, quando olhei para cima, vi que Sirius estava pálido.

- Ahn... Eu já... Ah... Eu já voltou – gaguejou e deu meia volta.

Vi que ele caminhou até um homem de cabelos revoltados, olhos castanhos esverdeados, e um sorriso um tanto maroto ao lado de uma ruiva sorridente.

Hei, aquele homem se parecia comigo! Mas, bom, não devia ser nada importante.

Levantei, saindo do lado do corpo de Chadhi – realmente lamentava por sua perda, mas ele morreu como todo cidadão de Harmony gostaria de morrer, lutando. Claro que, bom, somos guerreiros, apesar de soar estranho pelo nome da cidade ser 'harmonia'.

Caminhei em direção ao Mestre Drake – mestre de Feitiços de Ataque – e perguntei-lhe:

- Mestre?

Ele virou sua atenção para mim, e sorriu.

- Sim, jovem Harry? – orra, essa história de "jovem Harry", qual é, quinze anos, meu!

Mas, quer saber, se isso signifcar que não sou velho como eles, tudo bem...

- Como está o Mestre Dimitri? Ele tinha caído... – comecei.

Mestre Drake somente sorriu: - Já está bem, jovem Harry. Ele já está curado, só descansando. Mas, devo parabenizá-lo pelos excelentes feitiços de ataque contra a moça, Belatriz.

Ah, então Belatriz era o nome da louca. Ok, né. Que, que eu tenho haver com isso.

- Ah, preciso ir ver se perdemos muitas pessoas de nossa cidade – falou, tristemente, meu Mestre, enquanto saía.

Suspirei e olhei em volta. Vi que a maioria das pessoas de Harmony já tinham id embora. Algumas ainda ouviam agradecimentos, alguns aind ajudavam com os feridos e os corpos.

Muitos alunos também voltavam para Hogwarts – cansados, exaustos, feridos – sob a animação de vários outros alunos para saber como foram.

Eu também estava cansado, realmente. E o que eu mais queria era minha cama, agora, então...

- Akemi! – chamei.

Vi que algumas pessoas deslubraram quando minha fênix dourada apareceu em um giro de chamas.

- E, aí, chefe? Ganhou a luta? – perguntou, risonho.

E piou alegremente, quando eu bufei, emburrado.

- Já disse para não me chamar de chefe, Akemi – falei.

- Certo, chefe – e riu, ou o que parecia mais próximo de uma risada, para uma fênix.

- Só me leve para casa, está bem? – e já estava prestes a segurar na cauda de minha ave, para partir, quando ouvi uma voz fraca atrás de mim.

Era fraca, e muito trêmula, como se a pessoa estivesse assombrada pelo que via: - Harry...

Virei, e encontrei Alicia Black ali. Os cabelos eram ruivos bronze, e esvoaçavam um pouco com o vento. Os olhos eram tão azuis quantos os de seu pai, e seu rosto era angelical. Mas sua pele parecia mortalmente pálida.

- Tudo bem, Alicia? – perguntei – Você parece branca demais...

As minhas costas ouvi Akemi comentar: - Agora é bom...

Ignorei o que isso queria dizer.

No momento seguinte, Alicia tinha desmaiado. A amparei, antes que caísse no chão.

Deitei-a cuidadosamente na grama. O que eu poderia fazer? Não sou curandeiro...

Ouvi outra voz, preocupada – quantas mais vozes eu iria ouvir hoje?

- Ly, Ly! – chamou a voz.

Olhei para cimas e vi uma garota loira, devia ter uns quinze anos também. Cabelos loiros sol, ondulados, descendo até um pouco abaixo do ombro. Os olhos castanho mel, e sua face estampada de medo.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – ela perguntou, nervosa – O que você _fez_ com ela?

Como é que é? Eita, povinho, sem noção da coisa toda...

- Não fiz nada, oras. Ela desmaiou, tenho culpa? – retruquei.

Humpf, gente que acusa sem provas...

- Tia Lene, tio Sirius! TioTiago, tia Lily! – chamou ela, um tanto desesperada.

Os mesmos não demoraram a vir. Imaginei se "Lene" era mãe de Alicia, pois tinham a mesma cor do cabelo. Apesar de "Lily", também ser ruiva, só que um ruivo fogo. E olhos... Verdes esmeraldas.

Isso tá cada vez mais estranho, olha lá, hein.

- O que aconteceu, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Lene, colocando a mão na testa da filha.

A garota loira respondeu rapidamente: - Não sei, estava procurando ela, e quando vi estava aqui, com _ele_.

Seu tom era acusador.

- Olha aqui, garotinha, não tenho culpa de Alicia desmaiou, já estava prestes a ir embora – falei – E, bom, como ela já está em ótimas mãos, eu já vou indo. _Akemi!_

Minha fênix cortou o ar na noite escura – meu Deus, que ave metida!... – e pousou elegantemente no meu ombro.

- Essa é sua fênix? – perguntou Lily, branca. Tanto quanto Alicia tinha ficado, antes de desmaiar.

- Sim, Akemi. É minha desde que eu me lembre – o que não é muito, acrescentei mentalmente.

Vi a ruiva franzir as sobrancelhas: - Qual... Qual seu nome?

- Bom, é Harry – falei, me perguntando se ela não tinha prestado atenção em minha conversa com Dumbledore...

- Harry de quê? – o sobrenome era realmente importante aqui? Todo mundo pergunta isso!

- Não sei, não me lembro – falei-lhes.

Eram as primeiras pessoas para quem eu contava que não tinha memória – bom, as primeiras pessoas desse país.

- Não se lembra? – indagou Tiago, se não me engano.

Ok, isso já tava ficando chato. Gente curiosa!

Já ia responder, mas Alicia começou a acordar. Seus olhos tremeram, ela começou a sentar-se.

- Ai – botou a mão na cabeça – que sonho maluco, sabe...

Lene perguntou: - O que foi minha filha?

Alicia olhou, triste, para a mãe.

- Bom, tinha um garoto chamado Harry e ele... – mas parou ao me ver de pé.

Ela olhou em meus olhos, e, de repente, parece bem desperta. Levantou-se agilmente, e andou até mim, a passos largos.

- Você! – acusou, era raiva, ou ansiedade, aquilo?

- Eu? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Era mesmo, eu?

Mas ela só chegou até mim ferozmente – pensei que fosse me dar um tapa na cara quando esticou a mão – mas só tirou com ferocidade minha máscara branca e retirou a capuz branco de minha cabeça.

Meu rosto estava exposto. Meus cabelos eram negros e bem bagunçados, meus olhos eram verdes-vivos, e aposto que tinha um quê de confusão neles.

- É... v-você – gaguejou Alicia.

Atrás dela, os outros também pareciam chocados.

Cocei minha nuca, confuso.

- Eu?

E só senti quando Alicia atirou seus delicados braços em volta de meu pescoço, chorando desesperadamente.


	8. Vivo! E Sem memória?

**Capítulo – Vivo! E... Sem memória?**

POV's Alicia:

Ele estava ali! _Ele estava ali!_

_Claro que prometo. _Ele prometera, não morrera, não me deixara...

Minhas lágrimas escorriam livremente, como há muito tempo não faziam. Eu encharcava o manto branco de Harry com elas, mas ele estava ali, estava ali!

Apertei meu abraço em seu pescoço, como eu sempre fazia. Devo ter ficado muito tempo, abraçada a ele, mas, em determinado tempo o soltei, chorando fraquinho e soluçando.

Vi que Harry continuava estático, olhando para mim como alguém tenta se lembrar "Quem é essa louca?".

Ahn?

Por uns instantes, Harry pareceu envergonhado, mas disse:

- Me desculpe, Alicia – falou simplista.

Senti meu cenho franzir. Desculpe?

- Pelo quê? – perguntei, terminando de secar minhas lágrimas, com as costas da mão.

- Por não lembrar quem você é, é claro – ele respondeu, num tom educado, mas um tanto tristemente.

Se palavras matassem... Essas me matariam. Passaram como mil facadas em minha pele. _Por não lembrar quem você é, é claro. _Ele não se lembrava? _Claro que prometo._ Ele prometera que ia voltar... Mas, mas...

Nada sobre _isso_.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente, e eu me perguntei quantas vezes alguém pode chorar em um dia, ainda mais no seu próprio aniversário.

- Não se lembra de quem eu sou? Não se lembra de nenhuma dessas pessoas? – indiquei meus amigos e minha família, que estavam estáticos e um tanto pálidos atrás de mim.

Vi Pontas balançar a cabeça: não. Ele não se lembrava, não sabia...

- Sinto muito, mas não consigo me lembrar das coisas, do meu passado. Foi sempre assim, desde que eu acordei – falou ele.

Acordou?

Muitas poucas pessoas restavam nos jardins, agora. O céu já estava escuro, e as estrelas brilhavam. Vi Dumbledore conversar com um homem de barba rala, cabelos castanhos e acho que olhos cinzentos, era difícil ver a essa distancia.

Alguns professores ainda ajudavam os alunos feridos a entrarem, mas já tinham levado os Comensais e retirado os corpos dos mortos.

Olhei, tristemente, enquanto a Profª Minerva retirava o último corpo – Miguel Corner. Houvera mortes nos alunos, afinal.

Vi tio Pontas levantar, e caminhar calmamente até Harry, como se quisesse não acreditar.

Parou em frente ao meu amigo, sério como eu nunca vira antes. A expressão séria, os olhos inundados de preocupação.

- Não consegue se lembrar de mim? – tinha uma nota de desespero em sua voz, como se quisesse que tudo isso fosse somente uma brincadeira.

Como a brincadeira de que ele morrera, porque Harry não morrera de verdade. Então, podia não ter esquecido _de verdade_.

Eu acho que estava tão concentrada que não vi o Prof. Dumbledore chegar, junto a dois outros homens.

O primeiro era aquele que eu tinha visto de barba rala, olhos cinzentos como uma nuvem prestes a chover, cabelos castanhos penteados para o lado.

E o outro era o que estava lutando com Dumbledore contra Belatriz – antes de Harry assumir o duelo – fiquei surpresa em ver que ele já tinha se recuperado, não devia ter passado nem uma hora da batalha!

Ele era velho, e mais velho que meu diretor – e isso não é um pequeno feito, ok? – os olhos eram marrom, bem escuros, e transmitiam uma inconfundível sabedoria "milenar". A barba era branca – que isso todo velho tem barbas longas e brancas agora? É pra _transmitir sua idade_? – e tão grande que poderia ser amarrada a faixa preta que usava na cintura. E ele apoiava-se num cajado impotente.

Reparei que Harry usava uma faixa preta também.

- Mestre Dimitri – Harry fez uma meia reverência para seu "mestre". – Sente-se melhor?

O homem sorriu bondosamente para meu amigo.

- Ah, sim, jovem Harry. Mas creio que já passamos do tempo onde eu que impressionava você, e não o contrário, não é mesmo? – perguntou, com uma nota de diversão em sua voz.

Me senti sorrindo fracamente pela vergonha de meu velho amigo. Quando me lembrei que ele não sabia disso.

Suspirei.

- Bom, vejo que temos muito a conversar – falou Dumbledore olhando, surpreso, para Harry – Vamos a meu escritório nós todos, onde poderemos ouvir explicações e tomar um bom chá.

Minhas pernas se moveram automaticamente. Na frente, iam Dumbledore, Harry e "Mestre Dimitri". Os dois últimos conversavam em um francês rápido, e isso me fez perguntar quando Pontas aprendeu francês.

Olhando de esguelha, vi meus amigos se juntando a mim. Rony, Neville, Hermione, Gina e Susana. Todos tão chocados quanto eu, todos tão tristes quanto eu. Até Mione, que, quando eu criara coragem o suficiente para passar da fase "Depressão Pós-Morte", contara a ela sobre meu melhor amigo de infância.

Gina abraçou-me com um dos braços enquanto caminhávamos, e perguntou baixinho: - Como se sente?

- Como se o mundo tivesse caído justo na minha cabeça – minha voz era melancólica como só.

Eu tentava andar delicadamente, como sempre fazia, mas minhas pernas – _no modo automático –_ só mexiam praticamente se arrastando.

Gina sorriu fraquinho, olhando para mim e disse:

- Acredite, quando falei que ia gostar do meu presente, não era esse.

Isso me arrancou um sorriso de canto de boca, nada mais.

_Muito para absorver, não?_, comentou Universo, passeando por dentro de minha barriga, deixando um friozinho nela.

Não lhe respondi, mas acho que ele sabia o que eu queria dizer.

Ouvi a breve conversa de meus pais e meus padrinhos atrás de mim – será que eles se esqueciam que eu tinha audição desenvolvida por causa de Uni?

- Meu bebê... – murmurava tia Lília fracamente, sendo abraçada por tio Tiago – Meu bebê, aqui...

- Calma, meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem – dizia em resposta meu padrinho.

Mamãe e papai pareciam estar na mesma situação que tio Pontas e tia Lily, só que... Bom – não acredito – era papai que murmurava sem parar "Harry, não acredito..." e era mamãe que o consolava.

Bizarro. -.-

- Vai ficar tudo bem – murmurou Su, quando chegamos em frente a gárgula.

Enfrente seu passado, Alicia, falei para mim mesma.

Argh! Que estresse. Tô feliz de ter Harry de volta, mas estou confusa e aborrecida que ele não se lembre de mim. Qual é? Eu mal acabei de fazer quinze anos!

- Geléia de amora – nunca entendi essa preferência do tio Dumby por senhas de doces.

Não que eu tivesse sido mandada – muito – para a diretoria, por aprontar...

Chegando na sala, vi aqueles familiares objetos mágicos em mesas, aquelas familiares estantes e os quadros dos vários diretores.

Tirando as vezes que eu fora mandada lá por bagunçar, eu também já tinha ido lá para reuniões da Ordem da Fênix. Não eram grandes reuniões, porque em geral, eu praticamente não participava dessas. Eram reuniões tipo: dê um relatório sobre o que aconteceu em Hogwarts, só.

Não era lá aquelas coisas todas...

Dumbledore sentou-se na sua cadeira, e o próprio Mestre Dimitri conjurou uma cadeira para si, tão confortável quanto a do diretor.

Mamãe e Tia Lily sentaram-se nas duas cadeiras que tinham do lado direito, com papai e tio Pontas postados atrás delas, provavelmente ansiosos demais para sentar.

Eu sentei-me em uma cadeira da esquerda, pois meus joelhos bambeavam e não sabia quanto tempo mais agüentaria ficar de pé. Hermione sentou-se a meu lado, segurando minha mão para me dar forças. Rony, Neville, Gina e Su ficaram de pé, fortemente, mais fortes que eu – a fraca que mal conseguia se manter lúcida.

E Harry postou-se ao lado da cadeira de seu professor.

Ficamos todos nos olhando por um tempo, sem saber realmente o que dizer, até Dumbledore falar:

- Bom, creio, Wren – acho que esse devia ser o primeiro nome de Mestre Dimitri, pois o diretor dirigia-se a ele – que você deve ter uma boa história para contar.

Dimitri suspirou pesadamente, parecendo velho para tudo isso que acontecia: - Na realidade, Alvo, eu mesmo estou um tanto confuso, mas, bom, posso dizer o que sei.

Dumbledore assentiu, poderia ser um gesto de quem entende ou um gesto que convidava a pessoa a começar a falar.

Wren Dimitri começou: - Quatro anos atrás, um garotinho apareceu em Harmony.

- Harmony? – deixou escapar Su, curiosa.

Mas o homem sorriu, e explicou: - Fica no Canadá, a cidade bruxa mais bela do mundo, onde tem um grande exemplo de união e utopia, algo que, bom, me perdoem, não está acontecendo aqui.

Eu tinha de concordar. Humpf. Velhos e sábios, droga...

Ele retomou de onde parou, e eu ouvi com máxima atenção – e máxima curiosidade...

- Harmony é circulada por uma densa floresta, a Floresta das Vozes, e são poucos que passam por ela, e os poucos, são, naturalmente, bruxos – continuou o velho homem – devo admitir que, bom, não esperava que um garoto, que não devia ter mais de dez ou onze anos, passasse pela floresta.

"Mas ele estava lá, e parecia pouco machucado, na aparência, porque suas energias mágicas estavam baixas. Ou ele fora atingido por um bom feitiço, ou fizera um feitiço muito errado. Ele teria de descansar para repor sua mágica completamente.

"Os curandeiros cuidavam dele pacientemente, esperando-o ser curado, mas somente um ano depois, ele despertou. Parecia confuso e angustiado, e o pior: não conseguia se lembrar de nada."

Eu vi Harry abaixar a cabeça, e senti pena. Não gostaria de acordar de repente e não me lembrar de nada.

Imagine, ter a cabeça branca de memórias, sem amigos, sem conhecidos, sem ensinos...

- Ele me disse a única coisa que se lembrava, seu nome. Harry. – nessa hora Mestre Dimitri olhou para seu pupilo – Pouco tempo depois sua fênix apareceu, e descobri que o garoto, curiosamente, sabia falar com os animais. E ele parecia poderoso.

"Não se lembrando de nada, deixei-o ficar na vila, afinal, para onde mais poderia ir, dissera ele mesmo. Harry entrou na escola e começou a aprender as coisas muito bem. Eu via como ele era um aluno que prestava atenção e engolia tudo como se dependesse disso.

"Sua cabeça estava vazia, tinha muito espaço para absorver tudo. Quando vi que ele sabia fazer magia sem varinha, como vocês ingleses tem esse costume, muito bem, soube que ele provavelmente já fazia magia assim, em seu passado."

Mestre Dimitri parou, para respirar um pouco, provavelmente tentando extrair mais coisas de sua memória velha.

- Ele também tinha um dom natural para usar adagas, e optou por usar essas em vez de espadas ou arcos – vi que tia Lily arregalou os olhos nessa hora, tanto que parecia que eles iam saltar das órbitas – são poucas as pessoas quem usam adagas para lutar, pois é necessário aproximar-se do inimigo, e minha curiosidade sobre Harry aumentou.

"Aos quinze anos, os alunos se formam na escola, ganhando faixas representando seus níveis que, agora, ficariam para sempre, mostrando seu poder. Amarela, Laranja, Vermelha e Preta.

"Harry, sendo bom aluno como era, ganhou Preta. E, bom, alguns dias depois, hoje, recebi o chamado de Alvo e, naturalmente, viemos ajudar".

Um silêncio caiu sobre a sala, todos analisando a situação, pensando.

Então era por isso que Harry não voltara. Não porque estava morto – apesar de eu nunca ter acreditado nisso, nem um segundo sequer – mas, sim, porque não se lembrava.

Engraçado como o destino pode ser traiçoeiro. Ou gentil.

Tia Lílian deixava as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, eu entendia como ela sentia falta do filho. Eu fazia força para não chorar – muita força.

POV's Autora:

Harry baixou a cabeça. Realmente, não gostava que lhe lembrassem que ele não _lembrava de nada._

Ele via que a mulher ruiva de cabelos fogo chorava bastante, e Alicia tinha os olhos brilhantes demais – que ele sabia que estava prestes a cair no choro.

Os dois homens pareciam um tanto tristes. Ele via tudo isso, via todos – nervosos, ansiosos, tristes – e, sinceramente, não entendia nada.

Não entendia quem era aquela gente. _Não se lembrava._

- Bom, já que não se lembra de nada – falou Alicia, subitamente sorrindo – Sou Alicia Black, mas isso eu já falei. Aquela torneira quebrada ali, é Susana Bones – apontou para a garota loira, que realmente chorava muito – Essa ruivinha aqui, é Gina Weasley.

A ruiva tinha cabelos cor de fogo também, mas, Harry via, não parecia ter parentesco com a outra ruiva de cabelos cor de fogo.

- Esse bobão aqui, é Rony Weasley, irmão... – mas foi interrompida por Gina.

- Infelizmente – acrescentou, e deixou Alicia continuar.

- Irmão de Gina. – apontou para o ruivo de olhos azuis escuros e cabelos que parecia em chamas – esse é Neville Longbottom. E, por fim, Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo – riu-se Alicia.

Alicia estava animada, por mais que seu amigo não lembrasse de nada, faria ser seu amigo novamente. Não podia perder as esperanças.

E, por mais idiota que parecesse pensar isso, ele prometera ser seu amigo para sempre.

Marlene levantou, tomando coragem para falar com o afilhado pela primeira vez em anos, e disse:

- Olá, Harry – falou docemente, atraindo a atenção do moreno – Sou Marlene Black, sua madrinha.

Viu a confusão estampar o rosto do afilhado, e o cenho franzir, tentando obter alguma lembrança sobre isso, nenhum sucesso.

- Prazer – respondeu, educado.

- Esse aqui é o cachorro do meu marido, Sirius. É seu padrinho – disse Lene, sorrindo agora.

Sirius sorriu, tentando não chorar "Sou homem", insistia em pensar:

- Ele já me conhece, encontrei-o perto de um amigo, infelizmente, já falecido.

- Sim, Chadhi – concordou Harry.

- Ah, uma pena – lamentou-se Mestre Dimitri – Era um bom menino, o Chadhi. Conhecia-o desde que nascera.

Lílian finalmente levantara-se, secando as últimas lágrimas e os últimos vestígios de que elas haviam caído, e se dirigiu a Harry.

- Bem vindo de volta, Harry – desejou, sorrindo fracamente – E, bom, não sei um jeito muito delicado de dizer isso, mas, sou sua mãe.

Harry paralisou. Ele, de certa forma, sabia que devia ter nascido de algum jeito, e seus pais talvez não estivessem mortos, mas a notícia, mesmo assim, o chocou.

Sentiu Lílian – sua mãe – o abraçar, e ele retribuiu. Seu abraço era uma sensação um tanto familiar. Era quente, e tinha um toque de desespero, nesse pelo menos, como se sentisse falta disso, como se precisassem se abraçar a muito tempo.

Alicia via a tudo segurando seu cordãozinho de coração nas mãos. O já conhecido coração azul, gravado com um A esmeralda. Ele batia, era a sensação de um coração batendo.

Tiago adiantou-se, sorrindo.

- Sou Tiago Potter, vulgo Pontas – riu-se o mesmo – E, bom, seu pai.

Harry sorriu para o homem moreno a sua frente, reparando como eram semelhantes. Os mesmos cabelos, o mesmo sorriso, a mesma expressão.

Tiago abraçou seu filho, emocionado.

- Como é bom ter você aqui de volta, por mais que não se lembre – murmurou para o filho, este sorriu.

Quando soltaram-se, Mestre Dimitri disse:

- Bom, vejo que Harry Potter ficará bem.

- Potter? – indagou, confuso.

- É seu nome – explicou Sirius rapidamente.

Harry balançou a cabeça, positivamente, entendendo. Mas olhou seu mestre.

- Mestre Dimitri, ainda posso ver o senhor, certo? – perguntou Harry.

- Ah, sim, jovem Harry. Uma vez cidadão de Harmony, sempre cidadão de Harmony – disse, visivelmente alegre que o garoto tivesse reencontrado a família – Mas, devo dizer, que não será a mesma coisa sem você, Harry Potter.

Harry estava tentando assimilar tudo rapidamente. Iria ficar na Inglaterra, com sua família e seus amigos – bom, seria como começar novamente, já que não se lembrava de absolutamente nada.

Viu seu mestre sumir num rodopio de chamas quando sua fênix, Tokyo, o levara de volta a Harmony.

Ele olhou para as pessoas presentes, elas pareciam exultantes com sua volta.

- Bom, acho que isso é seu – falou Lílian, convocando com a própria varinha outra varinha.

Harry tomou-a nas mãos e sentiu seus dedos se aquecerem e faíscas saírem da ponta de varinha.

- É feita de azevinho e pena de fênix – falou Alicia, animada para o amigo.

- Bom, eu não gosto muito de varinhas, sabe, adoro usar magia com as mãos – comentou envergonhado.

Sem seu mestre ali, ele parecia um ser insignificante perto de estranhos, ele não conhecia ninguém. Bom, sabia seus nomes, certamente, sabia quem eram, mas nunca convivera.

Não que se lembrasse.

- Ah – disse Neville alegre, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez – você sempre foi assim, sabe. Gostava de fazer mágica com as mãos.

- Eu já sabia fazer isso? – perguntou Harry, um tanto impressionado consigo mesmo.

- Ah, sim, sabia – falou Alicia, animada.

Engatou seu braço ao de Harry, sentindo como as coisas pareciam voltar ao seu natural. E Pontas por um instante sentiu-se incomodado como essa garota, Alicia, que parecia muito a vontade de tudo, mas essa sensação de tê-la próxima era familiar, e continuou assim.

Saíram da sala, com Alicia e todos os seus outros novos – ou velhos, depende do ponto de vista – o pondo a par de tudo, inclusive da situação da guerra.

Quando suas vozes já estavam longe o suficiente para serem ouvidas, Lílian falou emocionada:

- É bom ter meu filho de volta – e derramou mais algumas lágrimas.

Tiago a abraçou, mostrando que concordava plenamente.

- Ele irá ficar aqui e estudar, Alvo? – perguntou Lene, para seu antigo professor.

- Ah, sim. Irá voltar a ser um garoto normal, poderoso, é claro. Talvez sua memória volte, estaremos torcendo por isso. E, creio que a Srta. Black irá dar-lhe todas as noticias que ele perdeu – comentou Dumbledore, olhando para a porta pela qual os jovens saíram a pouco tempo.

E suspirou. Aliviado.

Só Deus sabe o quanto gostava do filho de seu afilhado. Ele era um garoto amável, alegre e poderoso. E sabia que talvez trouxesse um pouco mais de vida aos jovens que haviam saído dessa sala, por mais que houvesse guerra, era necessária felicidade, às vezes.

E pensou, divertido, como ele traria felicidade a Srta. Black.

_Ah, a juventude de hoje em dia_, pensou, sentindo-se velho.


	9. Primeiras aulas do dia

**Capítulo – Primeiras aulas do dia**

POV's Harry:

Eu me sentia confuso, era coisa demais para absorver em um dia, em uma vida. Minha vida. Soava estranho.

Aquelas pessoas comigo diziam que foram meus amigos na minha vida passada, na minha vida de "não desmemoriado". Foram minha família. Eu não sei por que, mas eu acreditava. Ficar com eles me dava uma sensação familiar, mas nada mais que isso.

Eu não lembrava, afinal. Tentava pensar neles e... Branco.

- Sabe, você vai gostar daqui de Hogwarts – comentou Rony, no meio do caminho.

- Apesar de tudo – acrescentou Gina.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha: - Tudo?

- Ela quer dizer a guerra, sabe – disse Alicia, tristemente – Voldemort, essas coisas.

- Ah, certo – falei, franzinho o cenho.

Continuamos a caminhar por esse longos corredores, eles me dando uma base sobre esse tal Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores, Comensais da Morte.

Quando Mestre Dimitri falou que aqui era diferente de Harmony, não estava brincando.

- Bom, chegamos – falou Susana.

Paramos em frente a um quadro, onde tinha uma mulher gorda segurando uma taça de vinho.

- Senha, por favor – pediu.

Enquanto Hermione falava a senha "Sangue de Unicórnio!", Alicia virou para mim e disse:

- As pessoas vão ficar chocadas em ver você.

Ergui uma sobrancelha: - Por quê?

- Pensavam que você estava morto – ela abaixou os olhos azuis, fitando o chão – Tem até um obelisco seu lá do lago de Hogwarts, amanhã te mostro.

- Ok – eu ainda não entendia direito, mas isso explicava a reação da minha... Família. É, é. Eles eram isso, afinal.

Entramos no Salão Comunal e eu vi que muitos alunos ainda estavam lá, desde os do primeiro ano ao sétimo – tinha explicado Rony para mim.

Já teve aquela sensação de que todo mundo olha para você e só você?

POV's Autora:

Harry sentiu-se um tanto incomodado. Os alunos estavam conversando, comentando sobre a batalha, como tinha sido genial "os caras de branco" chegando e ajudando a vencer.

Quando, de repente, todos olham. Ele era um garoto novo, mas não era desconhecido.

- É Harry Potter – sussurrou um aluno primeiro-anista.

- Ele estava morto! – gritou outro aluno do segundo ano, apontando descaradamente para o moreno.

Alicia rapidamente se adiantou, e sua voz quase parecia ecoar no silêncio absoluto do Salão Comunal:

- Olha, gente, como vocês já sabem quem é, não vou apresentar. Mas Harry está vivo, como podem ver – deu um sorriso forçado – E, bom, estava junto dos...

Alicia virou-se para Pontas, sentindo curiosidade em saber o nome "dos caras de branco".

- Dos Guerreiros da Fênix – falou Harry rapidamente.

- Certo – entendeu Alicia – E, bom, Harry estava com os Guerreiros da Fênix, que, felizmente, vieram ajudar a salvar Hogwarts.

As palmas que começaram foram lentas, mas logo se tornaram uma ovação, com gritos de "Viva!" e "Isso aí!".

- Como é bom ter você de volta, cara! – disse Fred, dando tapinhas nas costas de Harry.

- Isso aí, Harryzito! – brincou Jorge, mas logo os gêmeos foram puxados por Rony e Gina para um canto, que explicaram a situação rapidamente.

Os alunos não iriam saber que ele tinha perdido a memória, somente os mais próximos, para não estranharem seu comportamento.

- Eram Fred e Jorge, os gêmeos ruivos e irmãos de Gina e Rony – sussurrou Susana, no ouvido de Harry, para mais nenhum aluno próximo ouvir.

Aos poucos, todos foram se dispersando quando Mione, monitora, começou a mandar todos irem para a cama.

- Vem, cara – chamou Rony – nosso dormitório é subindo essas escadas.

- Já vou – disse Harry.

Rony deu de ombros e subiu com Neville, que também parecia exausto. Harry virou-se e olhou para as três meninas a sua frente.

- Bom, só queria agradecer, ta? – disse um pouco encabulado.

Mas Alicia sorriu, largamente e com dentes brilhantes e perfeitos.

- Não se preocupe, Pontas, você vai adorar Hogwarts! – exclamou, batendo palmas, feliz como nunca estivera.

- Pontas? – indagou Harry.

Foi a vez de Alicia corar. Gina e Susana deram risadinhas.

- Desculpe-me, é o hábito. – ela falava mais baixo, pois ainda tinha uns poucos alunos do terceiro ano, jogando Snap Explosivo e conversando (sabe-se lá porque faziam isso a essa hora da noite!) – É que quando éramos menores, eu era Almofadinhas, e você Pontas, entende?

- Ah, certo – falou Harry – Almofadinhas, ok, vou me lembrar.

Isso era quase um lembrete para si mesmo.

- Olha, não vou forçar nada, não precisa me chamar de Almofadinhas se não quiser. Mas, me chame de Al – Susana arregalou os olhos – Era assim que me chamava, está bem?

Harry assentiu, e Susana aproveitou a deixa.

- Me chame de Su, hein, Susana é muito formal – ela brincou.

- E eu Gi! Nada de Ginevra, ou te lanço uma azaração para rebater bicho-papão – chiou a garota.

Alicia riu, mas Harry franziu o cenho, alheio a tudo.

- Olha, eu tenho que ir dormir, aula amanhã – disse Susana, piscando um olho, marota, para Alicia.

E subiu as escadas dando risadinhas com Gina.

- Não ligue para as duas, sempre são assim. Hermione é mais centrada, sabe? Bom, eu... – ela começou – Só quero que saiba que estou muito feliz por ter meu melhor amigo de volta, por mais que não se lembre.

E, não sabendo de onde tirou tanta inspiração, deu um leve abraço nele, como sempre fazia, com os braços postados delicadamente em volta do pescoço.

- Só obrigada – agradeceu, e dando um breve "boa noite" subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

E, um tanto aturdido, Harry subiu para o seu.

POV's Alicia:

OMG! Eu ainda estava naquela fase tipo "!"... Um tanto exagerada, admito, mas era assim.

Subi rapidamente as escadas do dormitório, e quando entrei as meninas já foram me enchendo de perguntas.

- E aí, rolou alguma coisa?

- O que ele falou?

- Quem falou o quê? – perguntava Lilá, alheia a tudo.

- É bonito? – perguntou Parvati, que também não sabia do "rolo".

Respirei fundo, sorrindo, disse: - Se despejarem tudo assim não vou poder falar, né?

Elas imediatamente ficaram quietas.

- Certo, mas, antes, de quem vocês estão falando? – perguntou Lilá.

No dormitório tínhamos: eu, Su, Mione, Lilá, Parvati e Gina, que mesmo sendo um ano mais nova, fora autorizada a ficar.

- De quem mais, do Harry, é claro – revirou os olhos Gina, como se isso fosse obvio.

- Ah, o _Harry Potter _– deu risadinhas Lilá – Vocês viram que músculos?

- Ei! Com licença – chiei.

Ele era meu, certo?

- Ora, você não disse sempre que eram só amigos, quando crianças? – reclamou Parvati – A não ser... Que esteja com ciúmes.

Elas olharam para mim, com expectativas. E senti meu rosto corar, maldição!

- Eu? Não... Claro que não!... Ah... Ele é só... Ah... Ele é só meu amigo – não pude me impedir de gaguejar, e acho que foi isso que fez elas sorrirem maliciosas.

E meu rosto corar loucamente. Ai, que vergonha!

- Apesar dele ter músculos – começou Parvati.

- Um peitoral que ai, ui, ui – falou Lilá, em seguida.

- Ser sexy como só – continuou Gina.

- Bonitão e forte – disse Susana.

- Poderoso e ter ar inteligente – completou Mione.

- Vamos deixá-lo para você – terminaram juntas e em uníssono, como se tivesse combinado tudo.

De repente, o quarto pareceu esquentar. Ai, e eu tinha certeza que não era o quarto – era a minha cara! Eu devia estar corando loucamente, provavelmente adquirindo um tom tão vermelho, que chegava a ser inexistente!

Pombas! Que amigas!

- Não é bem assim, gente... Harry é meu amigo, e mal se lembra! – completei, como se meu argumento pudesse fazer diferença.

Mas tristeza inundou meus pensamentos, devia ter ficado de boca fechada.

- Ah, rolam faíscas quando vocês se olham! – falou Hermione, sempre a mais observadora – Você são tão perfeitos um para o outro, que acho que se beijarem-se um cego vai poder enxergar de novo.

- MIONE! – corei, de novo.

Mas elas riram, e arrumaram-se para dormir.

_Eu concordo, _disse Universo, dentro de minha cabeça.

Ele assumiu a forma de um ratinho dourado enquanto saía de mim, bem pequeno e sem chamar a atenção das cortinas já fechadas de minhas amigas.

Ah, só cale a boca!, chiei, envergonhada com minha própria aura, antes de sentir o sono aparecer.

Acordei na manhã seguinte, animada. Era terça-feira. Harry teria suas primeiras aulas em Hogwarts, e junto comigo na Grifinória. Era tudo que sempre sonhamos – por mais que ele não lembrasse.

Tomei um banho rápido, e passei uma leve maquiagem, antes que o banheiro ficasse lotado. Olhei pela janela, e vi que as folhas já preenchiam o chão, mas o vento era quase abafado.

Coloquei meu uniforme, e tive de ficar esperando as criaturas acordarem... ¬¬

Hermione foi a primeira e rapidamente estava pronta. Mas Gina e Susana demoraram, colocaram maquiagem, tomaram banho, secaram o cabelo com um feitiço que parecia um secador, pentearam, se vestiram como se fossem tomar um chá com a rainha...

Mas, ficaram prontas.

Descemos as escadas conversando, e, felizmente, Harry já estava lá, sentado em uma poltrona próxima a lareira, fitando-a concentrado.

Ela estava apagada, mas, de repente, prorrompeu-se em chamas.

- Credo! Que lareira maluca! – gritou Gina, parecendo alheia a concentração de Harry.

Pontas levou um susto, e enquanto virava o rosto para nós, as chamas sumiram.

- Bom dia – desejou Mione.

- Oi, Harry – falaram Gi e Su.

- Pontas – falei simplesmente, mas perguntei – Cadê Rony e Neville?

Ele deu de ombros: - Dormindo. É normal as pessoas dormirem tanto assim, aqui?

- Ah, é sim – falou Susana – Aposto que lá você acordava cedo para treinar, né? Não ficou poderoso à toa.

Harry corou um pouco, mas assentiu.

- Na realidade, eu medito. Parece aumentar os instintos – deu de ombros.

Suspirei, encantada em como ele estava se tornando poderoso, mas também deprimida em como ele estava diferente...

Sentei no sofá, pegando a última parte da fala de Susana:

- ... ai que a coisa toda fica ferrada – ela dizia. Sobre o que deveria ser? – Porque, se a McGonagall pegar você no flagra, não tem jeito! Agora, torça para ser somente o Remo, as vezes ele alivia!

Ah, ela estava explicando os princípios básicos.

- A sua mãe e a mãe de Ly também não dá certo... – mas ela foi interrompida por Harry.

Ele perguntou, curioso: - Ly?

- Ah, eu quero dizer Al – explicou rapidamente Su – É que ela era Ly, mas chame-a de Al, acho que isso a deixará mais feliz, se é que você me entende.

- SUSANA! – berrei, envergonhadíssima que ela falasse isso na frente dele.

Mas Harry riu, alegre e gostosamente – como tudo mais nele, devo acrescentar, ou já imaginam?

- Não repita! – sussurrei mortalmente, quando vi que Harry se distraía vendo Rony e Nev descerem as escadas.

- Bo-bo-bom dia – bocejou, longamente, o legume – quer dizer – Rony.

Andar com Hermione causa efeitos...

- Vamos tomar café, senão, não chegaremos na aula a tempo! – avisou Mione, já com aquela sua pressa de CDF.

Andamos para o Salão Principal, conversando e rindo, e me peguei imaginando se tudo teria sido assim se "O Tigrão da Fofolândia" não tivesse voltado. Provavelmente sim... E teria sido ótimo.

Espantei esses pensamentos – essa utopia – para longe de minha cabeça, no momento em que entravamos no Salão Principal.

Enquanto íamos nos sentar, acenei para minha mãe, para madrinha Lílian e tio Remo. Eles pareceram felizes em saber que Harry estava ali.

- Hoje é um dos melhores dias, sabe, Harry – começou Su – Não tem aulas chatas.

- Não tem Seboso Snape – completou Nev, as gargalhadas, engasgando-se com seus ovos mexidos.

- Mas – deixei uma nota de nojo invadir minha fala –tem Doninha Albina Malfeito.

- Doninha quem? – perguntou Harry, confuso. Coçando a nuca – sinceramente, era um gesto que eu já conhecia.

- Draco Malfoy, um loiro aguado que se acha o bam-bam-bam da Sonserina – explicou rapidamente Rony, rindo.

Harry deu um meio sorriso, e voltou sua atenção para suas torradas.

- Ai – falou, ele sem querer tinha espetado a mão na faca.

Um corte começou a abrir e sujar seu prato de sangue. Nenhum aluno pareceu reparar – estranho.

- Ah, sua mão – falei tristemente, enquanto ia pegá-la – Vem, vamos a Ala Hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey pode fechar isso rapidinho.

Mas Pontas balançou a cabeça, enquanto uma luz branca cobria sua mão, bem fraca, mas quando apagou reparei que não tinha nem cicatriz, e o sangue do prato sumira, deixando as intocadas torradas com geléia.

Puxa, mesmo não se lembrando da aura que tinha, ele era melhor que eu nisso!

- Caraca, irado! – comentou Rony, olhando para a mão de Harry.

- Não sei por que acontece, só acontece – deu de ombros – É útil em batalhas, mas não muito útil quando um feitiço que não causa cicatrizes ou algo do tipo.

- Como qual? – perguntou Gina, curiosa, olhando para a mão de Harry como se fosse ver a luz branca de Aura sair dali de novo.

- Crucio, é um bom exemplo, sabe. Só causa dor na mente – explicou ele – e se não for bom em Oclumência, como a maioria, essa luz não vai me salvar.

Mas deu de ombros, como se receber um Crucio não fosse nada demais – rá.

- Vamos, temos aula, e temos cinco minutos para atravessar o castelo – falei, já puxando o meu amigo.

- Vejo vocês depois – gritou Gina, já do outro lado do corredor, indo em direção a orla da floresta, onde teria Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Enquanto corríamos pelo corredor, ele perguntou:

- Que aula teremos?

E Neville respondeu:

- Temos... Ahn, que, que temos mesmo? – paramos, e ele olhou para mim.

Droga! Estávamos correndo sem saber para que aula!

- Deixa eu pensar, deixa eu pensar! – eu tinha perdido meu horário, que conveniente! – Ah, lembrei! Temos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Já íamos começar a correr de volta, quando Harry me puxa pela mão (e eu corei ao perceber que estava segurando enquanto estávamos correndo).

- Onde fica a sala? – perguntou.

- Do outro lado do castelo, segundo andar, primeira porta a direita do corredor – falei, mas me perguntei mentalmente o que ele queria dizer com isso.

Para minha surpresa ele transformou-se em fênix branca – igual a minha forma animaga, eu sabia desde nossos nove anos – e olhou para mim.

Entendi o que ele queria.

- Segurem-se na gente – e me transformei também.

Com nossos amigos segurando, fizemos o vôo da fênix, e paramos bem em frente a sala enquanto o sinal tocava.

Voltamos a nossa forma original, e entramos, como se nada tivesse acontecido (os alunos nem imaginavam!)

Sentamos logo nas primeiras carteiras, sob os olhares dos alunos da Corvinal – graças a Deus não era com a Sonserina Nojenta!

- Temos aula de DCAT com o Remo – cochichei rapidamente para Harry, vendo Lupin entrar na sala.

Ele parou na frente da sala, sorrindo como habitual, e disse:

- Bom dia turma.

Os alunos disseram em coro: - Bom dia, professor Lupin.

Eu sorri marota e falei numa voz divertida:

- Bom dia, tio Aluado.

Os Corvinais e Grifinórios riram. É claro que Lupin não era meu tio, mas era meu "tio postiço", e ele parecia satisfeito com isso.

- Como todos esses anos estamos nos preparando para combater as Trevas – a sala assumiu um ar pesado – hoje iremos lidar com um feitiço um tanto avançado.

Olhei de esguelha para Harry, sabia que estava com sua varinha, mas provavelmente não iria usá-la. Isso causaria muita surpresa entre os alunos, principalmente quando os Sonserinos notassem, e contassem para os pais, e os pais para Voldemort – atraindo, assim, a atenção do Voldinho para Harry Potter.

E isso, definitivamente, não era bom.

- Iremos aprender como combater dementadores – falou Remo – Alguém pode me dizer o feitiço...?

Hermione, como sempre, ergueu tanto a mão que quase levantou da cadeira.

- Srta. Granger?

- O patrono – respondeu prontamente.

Lupin assentiu: - Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. O patrono é o único feitiço que espanta dementadores, alimentando-os com felicidade, ao invés da sua.

Tio Remo pegou sua varinha e disse:

- Expecto Patronum! – e um lobo prateado irrompeu de sua varinha. Uivou, antes de voltar para dentro. – É muito complicado lançar um patrono, um patrono corpóreo mais ainda. Não espero que consigam logo de primeira.

Ele olhou para mim. Ah, não! Remo não pediria... Mas ele fez:

- Srta. Black, você poderia fazer a gentileza de nos mostrar seu patrono? – perguntou, sorrindo.

Era como se Remo pudesse ler meus pensamentos e saber que eu não queria ir lá. Bosta de dragão!

- Claro – falei, trêmula.

Eu nunca tinha aprendido a lançar um patrono, exatamente um patrono. O que Universo fazia era praticamente isso, mas era quando ele queria sair.

Eu só sabia a teoria! Droga, choraminguei mentalmente.

- _Expecto Patronum_! – da minha varinha saiu um borrão, uma fênix.

Era prateada – o que me surpreendeu, pois eu não via essa cor em minha aura há um século! Minha fênix piou, e sumiu para dentro de minha varinha.

- Muito bom – elogiou Remo, enquanto eu voltava a me sentar – Para lançar um Patrono, é necessário pensar na sua lembrança mais feliz, do contrário, não fará efeito. Em geral, os patronos mostram a forma de sua alma, que no caso, também poderia mostrar sua forma animaga, mas isso é só uma curiosidade.

Com um movimento de varinha, as carteiras tinham sumido e todos estavam de pé na sala.

- Vamos, tentem fazer um Patrono. O nome do feitiço é "Expecto Patronum" – falou Lupin.

POV's Autora:

Os alunos começaram a tentar conjurar um patrono, mas logo descobriram que era complicado. Muitos ficavam animados ao ver fiapos prateados saindo da ponta de sua varinha, mas eram só isso, fiapos.

Harry não se sentia muito confiante. Não tinha muitas lembranças felizes, só para começar, já não tinha memória e não é como se ele tivesse sido hiper feliz em Harmony.

Ele viu Neville, desajeitadamente, tentar conjurar um patrono, mas só faíscas saíram, mas ele não pareceu desanimar.

Rony tinha feito fumaça prateada sair de sua varinha e já comentava animado que parecia um tigre – isso fez Harry rir, pois era simplesmente fumaça.

Susana tinha uma grande evolução, seu patrono certamente estava tomando forma, e parecia um mico, daqueles pequenos e que gosta de fazer palhaçada – Alicia achou que isso combinava bem com a amiga.

- Vamos, Harry, tenta! – incentivava Alicia, vendo que o moreno só observava os outros.

- Não sei não, Al, não me sinto muito confiante disso – ele dizia, meio encabulado.

Ela deu um empurrão em suas costas, como se dissesse "Faça!", ele simplesmente riu, mas pegou a varinha e, para sua surpresa, aquela sensação de aquecer seus dedos percorreu novamente suas mãos.

- Mas... Espera – pediu ele, vendo que os amigos olhavam para ele com expectativa – Eu não tenho lembranças felizes.

Sorrindo, brincou: - Desmemoriado, lembram?

- Bom, mesmo sem memória, você ainda é o mesmo maroto – comentou Su, sorrindo.

Harry deu um sorriso amarelo como resposta.

- Concentre-se em algo qualquer – sugeriu Alicia, com olhos pidões, ela ainda incentivava.

Ele suspirou, se concentrou. Estava tentando fazer com que algo lhe viesse a cabeça, algo feliz. E percebeu como era complicado.

Uma voz apareceu em sua cabeça, era infantil, doce e meiga, mas um tanto falsamente chorosa, e ele imaginou um sorriso. _Não vai me dizer "oi", Pontas?_

Olhando de esguelha, reparou que parecia muito a voz de Alicia, mas era difícil saber, pois ainda era muito infantil.

- _Expecto Patronum! _– uma fênix branca irrompeu de sua varinha, e isso pareceu atrair a atenção dos alunos.

A fênix parecia muito sólida e real, tanto que quando cantou, deu-se para ouvir. Seu brilho era inconfundível, não era prata como um patrono deveria ser, mas sim branco. E brilhava tanto que alguns colocaram a mão na frente dos olhos.

Algum tempo depois, ela some. Remo sorri, orgulhoso do "sobrinho".

- Muito bom, Sr. Potter – falou o professor – cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória.

Nesse instante o sinal toca e os alunos saem comentando. Tinha sido uma boa aula de DCAT e todos se sentiam animados a conseguir executar logo o patrono, para verem suas formas.

Alicia rapidamente juntou os seus materiais, olhando para Harry, que fazia o mesmo – ele tinha ganhado de Dumbledore, provavelmente, pois tinha tudo que seria necessário numa cadeira ao lado de sua cama no dormitório.

Ela ainda ficava encantada que, mesmo não se lembrando de Aura, ele conseguia ser poderoso.

- Vai ficar encarando ele, ou vamos para aula de Transfiguração? – cochichou uma voz maliciosa no ouvido da ruiva.

Alicia corou até o último fio de cabelo quando viu a cara de Susana.

- Merlin, você tem pensamentos bem obscenos quando quer, Susaninha – brincou.

- E você também, Lyzinha – respondeu, as gargalhadas, Susana.

Balançando a cabeça, acompanharam os amigos.

A aula de Transfiguração foi simples, eles somente copiaram umas coisas que a Profª Minerva tinha passado no quadro, a teoria para animar bonecos – e parecia, estranhamente, divertida.

Apesar do olhar severo de Minerva McGonagall, Alicia sabia que atrás dela se escondia uma professora brincalhona e preocupada. Afinal, quantas vezes ela já não tinha ido na Mansão dos Potter e conversado com Pontas e Alicia? Sorrindo, ainda por cima!

Eles tiveram um intervalo entre a aula de Transfiguração e o almoço, e Alicia aproveitou isso para levar Harry até o obelisco que ele tinha no lago.

Os amigos – Rony, Hermione, Neville e Susana (Gina ainda tinha aula) – compreenderam que eram um momento para deixá-los a sós e para explicações.

Harry via como as pessoas olhavam curiosas para ele, enquanto passavam pelo grande castelo em direção ao lago, mas ele tentava ignorar, conversando com sua nova, ou velha, amiga.

- Na verdade – contava Al – aqueles dois brigam desde sempre, sabe. Mas, se amam demais, dá para ver. Só são idiotas demais para não perceberem isso.

Nisso ela dá um bufo delicado e fala: - Hermione é muito orgulhosa e cabeça-dura, e Rony, bom, ele não é alguém que exale inteligência, não é mesmo? – termina marota.

Mas Harry só ri, entretanto, para imediatamente ao ver o olhar triste de Alicia pousar sobre uma estátua.

Era um obelisco pequeno. Um garotinho, não devia ter mais que dez ou onze anos, encarava a grande escola, com um olhar um tanto sonhador. Ele era pequeno e um tanto magricela.

A estátua era de mármore branco e bem detalhada. O garoto sentava-se abraçado aos joelhos, a cabeça apoiada nos dois braços. Podia-se ver que ele tinha um cabelo rebelde, por mais que fosse feito de pedra. Uma fina marca em forma de raio cobria sua testa, e instintivamente ele levou a mão em sua cicatriz. Era igual, sabia disso.

Alicia andou até o pequeno obelisco, e sentou-se, as costas contra as costas do menino, _as suas costas_, praticamente.

- Quando você morreu – começou ela, pesarosa – pedi para fazerem algo especial. Tio Dumby, digo, o Prof. Dumbledore deixou fazerem um obelisco seus aqui, porque eu sabia que você estava animado para vir a Hogwarts.

"É uma homenagem a você, entende? Muitos bruxos e bruxas ficaram chocados quando você morreu".

Harry sentiu sua testa franzir, confuso.

- Como assim? – sentou-se na grama e perguntou, um tanto tímido – Al, você... Ahn... Você poderia me contar meu passado, desde o início?

A ruiva sorriu, parecendo ter esperanças.

- Talvez... – ela disse baixinho – Talvez você se lembre se eu falar, não é mesmo?

Harry não sentia-se muito confiante disso, sua cabeça estava em branco sobre tudo, mas assentiu, enquanto ouvia Alicia começar a falar.

A garota, por sua vez, contava tudo que conseguia lembrar, sem omitir nada. Desde Lord Voldemort o perseguindo – apesar de não saber o porquê quando Harry perguntara – até sua morte.

Contou das experiências que tinham tido, as brincadeiras, as festas, as datas importantes...

- Ah, feliz aniversário atrasado – disse, sorrindo, o moreno.

Alicia corou. De repente, lembrou-se que suas amigas ainda não tinham lhe dado seus presentes, por causa de toda correria na noite anterior, iria perguntar a elas.

Terminou de contar e Harry levantou-se, sorriu e agradeceu.

- Vamos almoçar? Estou com um pouco de fome, você não, Al? – perguntou, sorrindo.

Parecia mais fácil, agora, que sabia de tudo.

E, extremamente feliz, a ruiva concordou. E caminharam em direção ao Salão Principal, para um almoço sem dúvidas.


	10. É culpa dos macacos!

**Capítulo – É culpa dos macacos!**

POV's Autora:

- Eu não acredito, eu esqueci! – xingou-se Gina, na hora do almoço.

Alicia riu, tinha acabado de lembrar os amigos que nenhum deles tinha lhe dado seu presente, mas só poderia ser dada a noite no Salão Comunal de qualquer jeito.

- Não se preocupe, pode dar depois! Além do que, se eu ainda for receber algum presente, já ta bom! – brincou, animada, a ruiva.

Gina fechou a cara, mas riu junto com a amiga. Hermione revirou os olhos, Neville e Rony estavam concentrados demais xingando Malfoy.

- Não entendo – disse Harry – O que o Draco Malfoy tem de tão ruim?

Todos viraram suas atenções para ele, incrédulos.

- _O que Draco Malfoy tem de tão ruim assim? _– praticamente berrou Gina, fazendo algumas pessoas olharem para ela, mas os sonserinos não deram sinais de terem reparado.

Ela teve a decência de corar, mas logo perdeu a pose de vergonha.

- Ele é o maior idiota de toda a Hogwarts – começou a garota.

- Metido – completou Alicia.

- Arrogante – adicionou Mione.

- E muito retardado – disseram juntos, Nev e Ron, o que os fez parecer com os gêmeos Weasleys.

Harry sorriu de lado e bagunçou o cabelo. Sinceramente, eles se preocupavam com banalidades demais!, mas tudo bem, melhor isso que a guerra.

- Entendo – respondeu o moreno, sorrindo – Qual nossa próxima aula?

- Ih, isso me lembra que tenho que ir se quiser chegar nas masmorras na hora, senão o Snape me esfola! – disse Gina, que olhou para a mesa do professores e viu que o Mestre de Poções não mais estava ali.

Despediu-se rapidamente e saiu correndo com a mochila por sobre o ombro.

- Essa histérica – murmurou Alice, balançando a cabeça dramaticamente. – Mas, bom, respondendo sua pergunta, Pontas. Temos Duelos Avançado, com tia Lily.

- E o pior: é com todas as casas do quinto ano – falou emburrado, Rony.

- O que ele quer dizer, é que isso inclui a Sonserina – interpretou Mione, olhando de esguelha para o ruivo.

Harry sorriu maroto: - Ora, se é com a Sonserina e Duelos, deveríamos nos animar.

Alicia sorriu entendendo.

- Você está pensando o que eu acho que está pensando, Pontas? – indagou a menina e, os dois juntos disseram: - Chutar alguns traseiros Sonserinos!

Todos riram, enquanto pegavam suas respectivas mochilas e encaminhavam-se para um salão especialmente usado para essa aula.

Muitas pessoas já estavam lá, e elas olhavam curiosas para Harry – _o _Harry Potter – vivinho da silva, e (como insistiam em completar as "Oferecidas!" dissera Al) super gostoso.

A sala era espaçosa, e tinha uma grande espécie de passarela, onde várias pessoas poderiam duelar tranquilamente sem se baterem.

A Profª Lílian entrou um segundo depois do sinal bater.

- Muito bem, alunos, reúnam-se aqui – instruiu a ruiva.

Eram muitos alunos e alunas – Corvinais, Lufos, Sonserinos e Grifinórios. Todos ansiosos para duelar, como se fosse a primeira aula de duelos do ano, e não a vigésima alguma coisa.

- Quem pode nos dizer o que aprendemos aula passada? – perguntou, calmamente, Lílian.

Hermione ergueu ansiosamente a mão, quase quicando no lugar, pronta para responder. Teo Boot da Corvinal ergueu, também com uma nota de ansiedade para responder, mas controlava-se.

- Srta. Granger...? – incentivou Lílian.

- Sobre o Protego Maximum – disse, Hermione, de bom grado.

- Cinco pontos para a Grifinória – sorriu Lílian – Para os que não se lembram, o Protego Maximum é muito mais poderoso que o Protego, criando, assim, um escudo que cobre você completamente, mas também gasta muito mais de suas energias.

Lílian, na verdade, não costumava fazer essas revisões, mas Harry (_"Eu nem acredito, Ti! Vou dar aulas para o meu bebê!" "Ora, Lílian, por favor..."_) não estivera nas ultimas aulas, nem nos últimos anos, se quer saber...

- Nesta aula, iremos aprender a lançar dois feitiços ao mesmo tempo. Alguém poderia me dizer os benefícios disso combinado com o Protego Maximum? – indagou a professora.

Ninguém se surpreendeu quando Hermione ergueu a mão antes de todos, ela parecia ter prática nisso.

- Sim?

- É útil, pois se você estiver, por exemplo, numa luta contra um Comensal, você poderia se proteger e lançar algum feitiço, podendo ganhar tempo para alguém chegar e lhe ajudar – explicou a morena rapidamente.

Lílian sorriu, a garota era muito inteligente.

- Eu mesma não poderia explicar melhor, Srta. Granger, dez pontos para a Grifinória – Lílian sorriu, e caminhou para o centro do tablado para duelos.

Os alunos pareciam ansiosos para aprender a lançar dois feitiços ao mesmo tempo.

- Irei chamar alguém com quem eu possa demonstrar... Sr. Potter, poderia fazer a gentileza? – perguntou Lílian, ela não tinha uma cara de agrado quando falou isso, mas ninguém reparou.

Ela não queria testar isso com seu filho, mas, de acordo com Dumbledore, ela teria que ver o nível em que o garoto estava.

- Absurdo! – fora somente o que ela tinha dito ao diretor, mas concordou desagradada.

E, agora, Lílian encarava seu filho. Ela perguntou-se mentalmente quantas horas por dia ele treinava em Harmony. Seu físico era perfeito, os cabelos pretos muito revoltados, mas não era comprido, seus olhos verdes esmeraldas pareciam querer transmitir um poder que estava lá.

- Vamos brevemente duelar, certo, Sr. Potter? – perguntou.

Harry assentiu. Sentia-se um tanto incomodado, não pelo fato de duelar com uma mulher, mas pelo fato dessa mulher ser sua _mãe._

Se cumprimentaram, e logo começaram o duelo.

Os movimentos eram precisos, graciosos e em alta velocidade – dando um ar de ensaio, como se tivesse combinado tudo. Quando um lançava, o outro já estava rebatendo com um escudo e devolvendo, e ficaram nesse ritmo por uns bons minutos.

Lílian era muito perita nesse assunto, os alunos já tinham aulas com ela há tempos para saber disso, mas também viam, um tanto assombrados – exceto pelos Sonserinos, que faziam cara de desagrado – como o moreno acompanhava a professora, e não parecia cansar.

- Estupefaça! – gritou Lílian.

Um raio vermelho disparou de sua varinha em direção a Harry, que cancelou o feitiço com um maneio de varinha, um feitiço de cancelamento não-verbal.

- Trinity serpensortia! – gritou Harry, mas ele apontava a varinha para o espaço entre ele e Lílian.

Três anacondas saíram num feixe de luz, e deslizaram em direção a Harry, mas este ordenou:

- _Ataquem-na _– um frio percorreu as espinhas dos alunos quando ele falou em Ofidioglossia.

As cobras viraram para uma Lílian surpresa, ela completamente se esquecera que o filho era Ofidioglota. Mas fez as cobras sumirem, "Finite Incantatem!".

- Expelliarmus! – berrou Lílian, sua varinha apontada para a de Harry.

Mas Harry fez um feitiço sem sua varinha própria. Uma bolha-escudo o circulou. Era completamente branca e parecia que iria estourar ao menor toque, mas rebateu o "Expelliarmus!" sem nem rachar.

Enquanto o feitiço rebatia, Harry lançava outro: - Estupore!

Um feixe de luz vermelho disparou em alta velocidade, acertando Lílian e a jogando para trás, estuporada.

Harry tentou parecer calmo, com sucesso, mas os alunos pareciam agitados ao verem a professora caída. Ele correu até sua mãe e agachou-se ao seu lado:

- Enervate.

Lílian acordou, sobressaltada. Não estava fraca, mas suas costas doíam minimamente pelo estuporamento.

- Me desculpe, mãe – sussurrou tão baixo que nenhum aluno ouviu, mas já se aquietavam vendo-a acordar.

Mas Lílian só sorriu bobamente ao ouvir ser chamada de mãe, como sentira falta disso.

Entretanto, sua felicidade foi cortada quando ouviu Blásio Zabine falar em altas vozes, sem nem ligar:

- Humpf, não sei por que ligam tanto, uma sangue-ruim como ela devia ficar eternamente estuporada!

Todos viraram suas atenções para ele, os Sonserinos riram, sem a menor cara de pau – Harry reparou que o tal de "Draco Malfoy", que tinha uma garota com cara de vaca pendurada no braço (e parecia não gostar disso), não riu.

Os alunos mostraram-se indignados, começaram a vaiar na direção dos Sonserinos ("Como podem falar assim da professora?" esganiçava Hermione).

- Menos 50 pontos para a Sonserina, Zabine – disse Lílian friamente. Ela nunca chamava os alunos _só_ pelo sobrenome, isso era um mau sinal – E detenção por um mês, ao final desta aula irá ao escritório do diretor.

O Sonserino não pareceu muito afetado, como se ficar de detenção e perder pontos fosse coisa para criancinhas – agora que estava tão próximo de ser um Comensal, essas coisas pareciam tolices.

E Lílian reparou isso, então, deu um mínimo sorriso, o que os alunos não entenderam.

- Vejo, Sr. Zabine – começou a professora – que acha isso meramente, tolice, não?

Blásio não respondeu, mas sorriu com escárnio, os alunos consideraram isso um "sim!".

- Vamos fazer assim, então: iremos decidir em um duelo – falou a ruiva – Se você ganhar, não perderá pontos e nem terá detenção...

- Certo – interrompeu Zabine, já indo para o tablado, pronto para um duelo, certo de que iria ganhar facilmente.

Lílian sorriu e acrescentou:

- Se você perder, ficará de detenção um mês e perde cem pontos.

Mas o Sonserino ainda assentia, iria ganhar, tinha certeza.

- Só tem uma coisa: você irá duelar contra o Sr. Potter e será em dupla o duelo – finalizou Lílian, sorrindo.

O Sonserino parecia engolir seco, tinha visto, o Potter era bom, tinha de admitir, mas Zabine era, afinal, Sonserino. E não desistiria.

- Certo, professora – quase rosnou e olhou o grupo de Sonserinos – Malfoy, vem.

Draco limitou-se a erguer as sobrancelhas, desde quando aquele idiota mandava nele, um Malfoy? Mas não iria amarelar, ah, não.

Harry lançou um discreto sorriso em direção a seus amigos.

- Alicia... – ele não precisou terminar de pedir, Alicia habilmente subiu na passarela, animada e pronta.

Ela caminhou sorrindo até o amigo moreno, iria se divertir muito com esse duelo, agradeceu pelo o olhar.

Lílian afastou-se e os alunos pareciam ansiosos para ver um duelo em dupla, nunca tinham visto. Os que iria duelar se posicionaram, cumprimentaram-se mal mexendo a cabeça, varinhas apostas.

Zabine não esperou o sinal, já lançou um feitiço:

- Spinx! – um feixe de luz escura saiu de sua varinha, mas Harry meramente desviou (não ia ser legal receber um feitiço da confusão).

- Lacarnium Inflamarium! – não era como um Incêndio, um feixe de fogo foi lançado em direção a Malfoy, mas este também desviou.

Logo começou uma nova chuva de feitiços, nenhuma das duplas tinha pessoas específicas para duelar, somente lançavam feitiços e rebatiam os que vinham em sua direção.

Harry estava achando esse duelo particularmente divertido, e, olhando de esguelha, viu que Alicia duelava sorrindo, como se achasse graça em tudo isso. Malfoy parecia no mínimo entediado e Zabine parecia se esforçar ao máximo.

- Protego Maximum! - Draco berrou quando um feitiço voou em sua direção.

Alicia não se fez de boba, atirou um feitiço ("Estupefaça!") na direção de Blásio, que se distraíra por preciosos segundos.

O feitiço acertou o Sonserino que voou alguns metros, antes de cair dolorosamente no chão, estuporado.

Harry e Alicia se entreolharam, Malfoy fora o único que restara, e somente tinha o Protego Maximum o protegendo – não iria agüentar muito.

Combinando simplesmente pelo olhar disseram:

- Rosa choquium! – um feixe de luz de um tom forte de rosa foi em direção a barreira do loiro, que simplesmente rachou e o fez com que fosse acertado pelo feitiço.

Uma descarga elétrica correu por seu corpo e ele desmaiou, exausto e queimado – iria acordar horas depois na enfermaria para descobrir que seu cabelo estava rosa chiclete.

Harry sorriu, não fazia idéia de como sabia esse feitiço, só sabia.

- Inventamos esse feitiço quando éramos crianças, sem varinhas, é claro – sussurrou alegremente, Alicia – Quando éramos crianças pequenas e inocentes.

Harry riu, simplesmente duvidava que tivesse sido inocente algum dia, depois de ter visto tudo isso.

Descendo da passarela, logo foram recepcionados pelos amigos e o sinal batia. Enquanto catavam suas mochilas, viam que Lílian tinha feito Malfoy e Zabine serem magicamente levados a enfermaria.

- Foi genial – comentava Rony, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, como se ver dois Sonserinos desmaiados tivesse feito ele ganhar o dia.

O grupo gargalhou – Sonserinos tinham tendência a serem idiotas.

- Qual nossa próxima aula? – perguntou Harry, curioso.

- Bom, hoje é terça, como já dissemos, não tem aulas chatas hoje, então, a ultima do dia é com _my mommy_! – disse Alicia, batendo palminhas animadamente.

Riram, enquanto caminhavam em direção a sala onde teriam aulas de Defesa Avançada. Quando entraram, viram que a sala já estava um tanto cheia, também faltavam poucos minutos para o sinal bater novamente.

Os Lufos – essa aula era com eles – já tinham seus materiais prontos. Alicia e Harry sentaram-se logo na frente, Rony e Neville, Hermione e Susana.

Faltava pouco para o sinal bater, então, ficaram conversando. Alicia levantou de repente.

- Já volto – e caminhou em direção a uma mesa onde tinha duas Lufas.

Uma tinha cabelos loiros curtos e picotados, alem de olhos nebulosos e negros. A outra tinha também cabelos loiros, mas eram de um loiro-acastanhado, preso num rabo de cavalo e tinha olhos azuis cinzentos.

Alicia disse algo a garota de rabo e voltou um minuto depois.

- O que foi conversar com a Abbott? – perguntou Nev curioso.

- Abbott? – indagou Harry, ele tinha que começar a saber o nome das pessoas.

- Ana Abbott – sussurrou Susana explicativamente, enquanto Alicia começava a falar.

- É que eu soube que a Ana estava saindo com Cedrico Diggory – sussurrou Alicia, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Susana fez uma cara de "estou babando por ele" e sorriu para a amiga:

- Ele não estava saindo com a Chang? – perguntou Mione.

- Chang? – indagou Harry, ainda alheio.

As meninas estavam tão concentradas fofocando – é claro! – que nem repararam na pergunta, mas Rony respondeu: - Cho Chang, da Corvinal, é uma gata, sabe.

Hermione aparentemente ouviu, lançou-lhe um olhar que arrepiaria qualquer um e não deu-lhe mais atenção o resto da aula. Alicia e Susana se entreolharam e deram risinhos.

- Sabe, o Diggory é mesmo um gatinho, Chang não merecia ele, Ana sim, sabe, ela é super gente fina – sussurrou animada, e maliciosamente, Susana.

Neville ficou um pimentão – Harry não sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva pelo que a amiga tinha dito.

Alicia soltou risinhos, enquanto o sinal tocava e eles voltavam para suas carteiras.

- É que Hermione gosta de Rony, e Neville gosta de Susana – cochichou para Harry enquanto Marlene entrava na sala – Só não conta para eles que eu disse isso, iriam me estrangular!

Harry riu, o que Alicia entendeu como um "Claro!".

- Hoje, turma – começou Profª Marlene – iremos aprender sobre seres ilusitórios. Alguém pode me dizer o que eles são?

Hermione prontamente ergueu a mão e Lene sinalizou que ela podia falar.

- São seres que não podem ser visto pelos olhos da maioria das pessoas, mas podem ser sentidos e ouvidos – explicou a morena rapidamente.

- Dez pontos para a Grifinória – disse Marlene simplesmente – Como a Srta. Granger disse, os seres ilusitórios não podem ser vistos pela maioria das pessoas. Alguns tem certas exceções de como são vistos, e outros outras exceções.

As palavras de Marlene iam aparecendo magicamente no quadro negro atrás dela.

- O Testrálio é um bom exemplo de um ser ilusitório. Podem ser vistos, somente, pelas pessoas que já viram a morte, ou seja, que já viram alguém morrer na sua frente.

Alicia olhou de esguelha para Harry, será que ela conseguiria ver um testrálio? Mas o amigo não tinha morrido _de verdade_...

- Outro exemplo é o Geaglet. Só podem ser vistos por pessoas que tem um certo nível de mágica, ou seja, pessoas poderosas. Uma curiosidade, é que, há alguns séculos atrás, as pessoas usavam Geaglets para medirem seus níveis de magia.

Marlene caminhou até o canto da sala e arrastou uma mesinha com rodinhas até a frente da sala. Em cima, havia uma caixa de vidro coberta por um pano vermelho.

- Aqui dentro tem um Geaglet, vou tirar um pano, quem puder ver imediatamente erga a mão, quem não conseguir se concentre, se não conseguir, bom, não tem níveis de magia muito altos – terminou Lene, e tirou o pano de cima do vidro.

Harry por instinto ergueu a mão e Alicia também, eles continuaram olhando bobamente o bicho estranho que tinha ali. Ele tinha o tamanho de um poodle, mas estava andando sobre duas patas.

Ele tinha uma cara de quem bateu contra uma parede, chifres pontudos saiam de sua cabeça e ele tinha enormes garras em seus finos dedos – o que lembrava muito um _grindylow_. No meio de suas costas saiam dois rabos, que faziam um _loop_ e terminavam pontudos.

Os alunos aos poucos foram erguendo as mãos, quase todos ergueram, exceto dois Lufos mirrados que Harry não sabia quem eram.

- Os Geaglets parecem inofensivos, mas são criaturas das trevas, por isso não são mais usados como medidor de magia – explicou Marlene – Eles costumam viver no escuro e odeiam serem perturbados. Estão vendo as garras e os chifres? Sim, são mortais e uma picada com seus dentes e você ganha um bom veneno de presente...

Ela parecia querer acrescentar algo, mas o sinal bateu, indicando o fim da aula.

- Quero trinta e cinco centímetros para a próxima aula sobre informações de Geaglets – finalizou a professora, arrumando o material.

O grupo de Grifinórios começou a guardar os materiais na mochila, conversando sem pressa. Quando todos os alunos, menos o grupo de Grifinórios, tinham saído, Marlene disse, sorrindo:

- Então, Harry, sou uma boa professora? – perguntou ela. Sua voz era calma e quase divertida, mas ela estava em pânico por dentro, e sabia por que.

Tinha dado aulas pra sua filha e pros amigos dela – que os considerava filhos também – mas nunca para seu afilhado. E ela tinha chorado tanto quanto Alicia quando ele morrera. E saber se ele gostava de sua aula, era _quase_ como dizer que gostava dela.

Mas Harry sorriu, como que para tranqüilizá-la, como se ele tivesse ouvido sua guerra mental:

- Foi excelente, madrinha – sua voz era sincera e um tanto lenta, como se quisesse que ela entendesse bem.

Marlene sentiu os olhos marejarem e virou-se para apanhar seus livros e não a verem chorando. O grupo de Grifinórios sorriu entre si, fingindo não ver, e saíram da sala.

Estavam indo deixar suas mochilas na Torre para poder ir jantar no Salão Principal.

Entretanto, seus caminhos foram barrados – por Sonserinos, quem mais?

- Ora, ora – praticamente sibilou Zabine – se não é o "Grupo de Ouro".

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha – Grupo de Ouro? Então, era isso que as cobras pensavam?

O moreno não precisaria de mais dias pra chegar a conclusão de que os Sonserinos se achavam melhores, superiores. Só não paravam para pensar que também havia os próprios "sangues-ruins" em sua casa.

O grupo que os abordara não era _muito _grande. Porém, era maior que o de Grifinórios – como se isso preocupasse o moreno... – Harry reparou que o tal Malfoy não estava lá... Qual era seu "mistério"?

- Melhor isso do que "Trupe de Cobrinhas Idiotas" – retrucou, sem perder a compostura, Alicia.

Os Sonserinos torceram a cara.

- Principalmente você, Parkinson – sorriu com ironia Hermione, para a garota que Harry achava que tinha cara de vaca, na aula de Duelos.

Ele estava cada vez mais surpreso, Hermione não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que "retrucava ou xingava".

- Cale a boca, sangue-ruim – devolveu, indignada, Pansy.

Neville e Susana seguraram Rony, que parecia querer cortar o pescoço da garota.

- E vejam só – zombou Zabine, que parecia "o líder" -, Harry Potter está de volta, não é agradável, gente?

Os Sonserinos acabaram-se de rir, com escárnio e amargura – não era nem um pouco parecido com o riso inocente de Alicia que ele ouvira em sua cabeça.

- Fique preparado, Potter, assim que avisarmos, o Lorde das Trevas virá atrás de você – sorriu irônico, Zabine. Um dos brutamontes ao seu lado resmungou o que parecia um breve 'sim'.

Mas Harry só riu, achando graça. O olharam como se ele fosse louco. Mas ele falou numa voz tão fria e confiante que fez os Sonserinos gelarem:

- Pouco me importa o que Lord Idiotice vai fazer em relação a mim – zombou o moreno, ainda rindo – Sinceramente, pouco me importa se ele vai aparecer aqui e me matar, além do que, ele não teve muito sucesso da ultima vez, ou teve? E, sabe, quem deveria se preparar é você, Blásio Zabine, pois ande um dedo fora da linha, e vão ser seus membros que vão estar fora de você.

O Sonserino engoliu seco, mas só arqueou as sobrancelhas como se dissesse "quero ver".

Harry pouco se importou virou para a garota chamada Parkinson e disse com a mesma frieza:

- Parkinson, gosta de seus olhos? – a pergunta era um tanto estranha, considerando a situação, mas a menina estava tão apavorada que respondeu bobamente.

- Mas é claro – e vendo o que dissera completou: - Só meus olhos valem mais do que um sangue-ruim.

Harry riu: - Se gosta deles, então é melhor calar a boca e parar de falar mal dos meus amigos, antes que eles, misteriosamente, saiam de seu rosto e parem em minhas mãos, esmagados.

A Sonserina engoliu auditivelmente, cagando-se de medo.

- Veremos, Potter, veremos – Zabine parecia satisfeito que sua voz não tivesse tremido.

Os Sonserinos viraram-lhe as costas, indo embora.

Harry trocou um rápido olhar com Alicia, assentindo, fizeram uma mágica sem varinha mesmo.

Faíscas verdes e pretas voaram em direção ao grupo de Sonserinos, acertando-os de surpresa. Seus corpos começaram a mudar, e quando tudo acabou, o grupo de Grifinórios cagou-se de rir.

Estavam de frente para macacos, aqueles miquinhos pequenos que se viam em zoológicos, presos em jaulas e com pessoas olhando para eles. Era quase jogar na cara deles que eles não eram _superiores_.

Os micos começaram a fazer barulhos, e logo muitas pessoas que iam passando para o Salão Principal viam o estardalhaço. Logo entenderam do que se tratava, pois além terem virado macacos, havia uma placa prateada em escritos verdes: "Sonserinos não são mais como antigamente. Cobras pareciam antiquadas para eles, então, decidiram mudar".

E, a medida que as pessoas liam, elas riam, os que mais riam eram os Grifinórios – o que mais tinha ali também, porque era o caminho da Torre da Grifinória.

A confusão chamou a atenção de professores – Snape, que tinha sua cara torcida em desagrado, Minerva que parecia horrorizada, Marlene e Lílian que pareciam entre rir e brigar, Remo parecia se conter a todo custo, mas deixara risadas escapar.

Tiago e Sirius estavam chegando do Quartel de Aurores e iam em direção ao Salão, mas com todo o estardalhaço, foram em direção aquilo (adoravam confusões) e cagaram-se de rir ao ver tudo.

Os professores dispersaram os alunos, e transformaram os Sonserinos de volta, que ficaram "para dar explicações".

- O que foi isso? – horrorizou-se Minerva.

- Foram eles, professora, - berrou, chorando falsamente de medo, Pansy, sendo consolada por Nott – os Grifinórios. Estávamos passando somente, e eles fizeram isso.

Snape deu o que mais parecia próximo de um sorriso.

- Sugiro detenções por todo o ano, Minerva, e cem pontos de cada um – e, sorrindo mais, acrescentou, pouco ligando em baixar a voz: - Tinha que ser filho do Potter.

Tiago ia praticamente se jogar para cima de Snape, mas Sirius o segurou. Só que ninguém segurou a língua de Harry:

- Não acho que seja o caso, professor Snape – retrucou Harry, sua raiva não transparecia em sua voz – estávamos meramente conversando sobre assuntos banais a adultos.

- E o que seria? – Severo perguntou desagradado.

- Não sei, como o dia estava bonito, como jantar ia ser bom... – Harry deu uma pausa dramática – como o Lord Voldemort ia me matar quando me visse. Como eu disse assuntos banais.

E deu de ombros, sorrindo. Lílian ofegou, tão horrorizada quanto Minerva tinha ficado ao ver os Sonserinos transfigurados em macacos. Tiago a enlaçou pela cintura, fuzilando com os olhos o grupo de 'verdinhos'. Remo, Sirius e Lene os imitaram, pouco ligando se eram professores ou não.

Minerva estava impaciente e Snape não parecia mais tão confiante quanto antes.

- Expliquem-me melhor essa história, o que foi, exatamente que aconteceu? – ela perguntou primeiro para Blásio.

O Sonserino, num tom dramático e falsamente apavorado explicou:

- Estávamos passando para ir ao Salão Principal, professora McGonagall, quando o grupo de G-Grifinórios – Zabine fingiu gaguejar em medo – começou a nos xingar, Potter abertamente nos ameaçou de nos matar, professora! – exasperou-se – E, depois, ele e Black nos transformaram em macacos, sendo que nada tínhamos feito.

Severo Snape sorriu, com tanto escárnio quanto os adolescentes tinham sorrido para os Grifinórios antes – mas ele era, afinal, um Sonserino também.

- E você, Sr. Potter? – perguntou Minerva. Quem olhasse mais a fundo, perceberia que ela não estava sendo brava com Harry, estava preocupada. Porque Minerva McGonagall conhecia o estilo dos Sonserinos e filhos de Comensais.

Arrogantes e prepotentes, pouco se lixavam para as aulas e pouco ligavam para notas.

- Íamos guardar nossas mochilas na Torre, professora – começou Harry, numa voz calma e normal, sem o exagerado fingimento de Blásio – quando os senhores e a senhorita ali chegaram – quase tinha um toque de ironia aí – e nos xingaram de "Grupo de Ouro".

Harry tomou um pouco de ar e continuou, ainda pacifico:

- Xingaram Hermione de sangue-ruim, falaram ser superiores só por serem o que são, então, transformamos eles em macacos, o que não foi difícil, já que bom, era como eles estavam agindo – concluiu.

O que fez a seguir espantou todos, adultos e adolescentes. Harry simplesmente apareceu na frente de Zabine, que quase molhou as calças. O moreno já não mais tinha aquela postura calma e seus olhos ardiam, e, o estranho, suas íris estavam num tom branco que emanava puro poder.

- Olhe aqui, Zabine – começou numa voz cortante Harry – falei educadamente com a professora, porque diferente de você ela merece, mas não terei saco algum com você, fui claro?

O Sonserino só assentiu bobamente.

- E suas chances de tentar mentir são tão patéticas quantos Voldemort – continuou o moreno – e xingue meus amigos ou qualquer um de sangue-ruim e outras coisas mais, e você estará no inferno, arrumando o quarto que reservei para Lord Idiotice, entendeu?

Mas o Sonserino só fazia acenar positivamente. Harry virou-se para Pansy, ainda furioso.

- E você, sua vaca, seus olhos valem tanto quanto vermes, então, xingue Hermione de alguma coisa, e não serão somente seus olhos que ficarão fora de seu corpo.

Harry, tão de repente quanto chegara a frente dos Sonserinos, voltou ao seu lugar – silencioso, sutil e rapidamente. O moreno parou ao lado de Alicia, que lhe lançou um discreto sorriso.

Minerva suspirou e disse:

- Pois bem, os senhores e a senhorita – ela falou para os Sonserinos – estarão em detenção com o Filch por duas semanas – Minerva virou para Alicia e Harry – vocês ficarão esta noite e amanhã de detenção com a Profª Lílian.

Snape, obviamente, mostrou-se indignado a isso – que Potter e Black tivessem se livrado disso com tanta _facilidade_, mas ele não pode discutir, quem tinha começado tudo foram eles, a culpa era dos macac... Quer dizer, dos Sonserinos!


	11. A Floresta das Vozes

**Capítulo – A Floresta das Vozes**

Pov's Alicia:

Os corredores estavam iluminados pelos archotes de fogo e pela luz da lua passando pela janela. Os meus passos e os de Harry ecoavam no corredor.

Estávamos indo em direção a sala de tia Lílian, para nossa detenção. Que bom que eram só dois dias, ao contrário dos Sonserinos, que ficariam com o Filch por longas noites – rá, rá, bem feito.

Admito que fiquei um tanto assustada pela frieza de Harry, mas, bom, foi tão "heróico" – palavras de Gina quando soube disso no jantar.

Agora, caminhávamos nós dois, lado a lado, e eu não conseguia parar de pensar que ficaríamos em muitas detenções se ele não tivesse sumido – não que eu o culpe, claro.

- O que costumam pedir para fazer em detenções? – perguntou Harry, um tanto curioso, mas podia-se ver que ele não queria fazer nada.

Puxa, eu também...

- Ah, limpar troféus, catalogar livros, limpar banheiros – seu rosto contorceu-se em uma careta. É, colega, bem vindo a Hogwarts.

Paramos em frente a sala de tia Lily e ele bateu a porta. Ela foi aberta imediatamente, por tio Pontas – eu sabia que eles dormiam no mesmo quarto, mas o que fazia ali? Acordado?, achei que saía cedo...

- Oi, tio Pontas! – abracei ele, sorrindo. Eu mal tinha tempo de falar com ele ultimamente.

- Alicia – riu-se tio Pontas.

Puxei Harry pela mão, ele parecia analisar o quarto da soleira da porta.

- Venha, Pontas, vai ficar aí como um Sonserino atolado? – falei, rindo.

Ele fez uma careta, mas depois aliviou a expressão, sorrindo maroto e passando a mão pelos cabelos, falou:

- Merlin me livre, se tiver que andar para não parecer um Sonserino, eu corro até a maratona – gargalhamos, enquanto chegávamos a um cômodo, a sala.

É que era assim, o quarto dos professores era dividido, como uma mini-casa. Entravamos no escritório, e seguindo você ia para a sala, quarto e banheiro.

Chegando na sala, vi não só tia Lily, mas tio Remy, meu pai e minha mãe.

- Uau, detenção animada – riu Harry, e eu sorri ao seu lado.

A madrinha sorriu, parecia emocionada (santo Merlin!): - Era só uma desculpa que Minerva deu para você, Harry, poder vir conversar com a gente.

- Me senti excluída agora – lamentei, apoiando-me dramaticamente em Harry, como se chorasse ou fosse desmaiar.

Uma corrente elétrica passou por mim quando o toquei, como todas às vezes quando segurava sua mão ou algo do tipo.

- Ah, só sentem – fingiu ralhar papai.

Tio Pontas sentou-se em um sofá, ao lado da madrinha. Remo estava aconchegado numa poltrona, e meus pais em outro sofá. Rapidamente, eu e Harry nos acomodamos – senti minhas bochechas esquentando um pouco, de vergonha, e fiquei contente em minha pele ser branca porcelana e minhas bochechas naturalmente rosadas.

Ufa.

- Então, Pontas, já vou te avisando – falei antes de começarem – vai começar um interrogatório do caramba, que vai fazer você querer explodir. Pelo menos – acrescentei – vai ser num tom amável, em geral esse interrogatório é por eu receber detenção...

Harry sorriu. Um sorriso lindo – tentei não perder o foco vendo o quanto ele era lindo. Os cabelos pretos, desalinhados, revoltados, pareciam brilhar. Os olhos verdes esmeraldas, que sempre me encantaram. Aquele rosto perfeito, e, bom, aquele corpo de deus grego.

Tia Lily já fazia perguntas a Harry, e eu mal estava ouvindo, de tão concentrada em Pontas – felizmente, ninguém reparou que eu o olhava, eu acho.

Mas, eu tinha certeza de uma coisa: nem o tempo fizera com que eu parasse de amá-lo. E parecia idiotice pensar que ele ia retribuir, eu era só alguém que dizia ser sua amiga, no seu passado esquecido. Sua melhor amiga, só isso.

_Só isso._ Uma lágrima escorreu por meu rosto, e sequei rapidamente – somente minha mãe reparou.

Pov's Harry:

Eu não sei exatamente como eu me sentia com todas essas perguntas. Não muito a vontade, as perguntas eram basicamente: como era sua vida em Harmony? O lugar? As pessoas? Essas coisas todas.

Mas, eu sabia que alguma hora ia chegar ao ponto de minha memória. E eu temia por esse momento.

Não por não saber o que falar, mas por não querer _decepcionar _essas pessoas – minha _família_, algo que, além de minha memória, eu desejava ter lá em Harmony.

Eu tinha medo, porque essas pessoas – desde os meus pais, padrinhos, Remo aos meus amigos – eram tão legais e gentis comigo, que não conseguia falar nada, decepcioná-los dizendo algo como "não lembro de vocês".

Eu tinha consciência de que Alicia estava bem próxima de mim – e quase fiquei louco quando senti uma imensa vontade de virar e beijá-la ali mesmo, na frente de todos como se não fosse nada. Mas, minha expressão facial nada revelou e ninguém reparou, estavam absorvidos demais em minhas respostas.

_Qual era meu problema?_ Eu nunca tinha tido esse desejo com ninguém – qual era meu problema? Alicia era, afinal, só minha amiga, certo? Queria que fosse mais... Argh!

Foram muitas perguntas, muitas.

- Você gosta de Quadribol? – perguntara meu padrinho.

Eu sorri sem graça.

- Ah, bom, não sei o que é Quadribol – respondi encabulado.

Meu pai, meu padrinho e Alicia ofegaram.

- Tem que conhecer, nesse fim de semana – decretou Alicia, eu sorri.

Remo tinha feito uma pergunta interessante: - Quando você descobriu que falava com os animais?

- Ah, bom, descobri que podia falar com Akemi no mesmo dia que "acordei", mas pensei que fosse só por ser minha fênix, sabe – expliquei – Lá em Harmony há um dia em que os alunos estão dispensados da escola, eu ainda estava no meu primeiro ano na Cidade das Fênix, estava curioso sobre o local, sobre as lendas.

"Diziam que a Floresta das Vozes era cheia de animais mágicos e não-mágicos, ferozes, mansos, de todos os tipos. E, como qualquer garoto de doze anos curioso, fui até lá. Até hoje não sei se foi muito sensato".

Minha mãe, obviamente, não gostara, pois torcera a cara em desagrado.

- Eu entrei na Floresta, e tão logo entrei, não sabia se estava ali a minutos ou horas – as imagens daquele dia percorreram minha mente – Ela era densa demais, com árvores altas, ruídos por todos os lados, cercando sua mente.

"Me desesperei, não achava que ia me perder. Chamei por Akemi, mas ele não veio. Já estava no chão, pensando de que lado tinha vindo, quando, de repente, um brilho branco me circulou, que ainda nem entendo, foi um dia confuso".

"Pouco tempo depois, surgiu um pégaso. Era branco, e tinha asas enormes e majestosas, não pareciam bater nas árvores, e ele tinha uma aura tão branca quando a luz que me circulava – contei para minha família – Ele falou comigo, e eu respondi, perguntei onde estava. O pégaso meu respondeu que estava no coração da Floresta das Vozes, uma proeza, só os puros de coração e magia entravam ali, e só os que continuassem puros, saíam".

Alicia sorriu, parecia gostar da história. Dei um sorriso um tanto irônico.

- Lembro do meu desespero, se não tinha achado a saída, era porque não era puro. Mas o pégaso pareceu dar um discurso que ficou gravado na minha memória – terminei.

Os adultos e Alicia pareceram desapontados.

- Ora, diga o que ele falou, né! – exasperou-se meu padrinho Sirius.

Eu sorri e disse:

- Imaginei que fossem querer saber, mas, tenho um feitiçozinho que é como uma penseira, nos mostra lembranças, mas como uma tela de televisão – expliquei – querem ver como foi aquele dia?

Eles acenaram fervorosamente, animados, ansiosos. Colocando um dedo em minha têmpora, puxei um fio prateado e joguei no ar. Uma névoa pareceu nos envolver, enquanto a imagem de minha memória passava como um filme.

Pov's Autora:

As pessoas presentes viram uma névoa prateada os circularem, imagens começaram a fazer sentido.

Lílian ficou eufórica quando viu Harry. Era um garoto baixinho demais para a idade, magricela, os cabelos pretos eram revoltados e os olhos eram verdes vivos. Usava uma calça jeans, o que os surpreendeu, pois pensaram ser uma cidade, bom, diferente. Uma camiseta branca, com um casaco azul marinho, e tênis Nike. Tudo bem comum.

Do lado dele, caminhava outro garoto. Ele era bem mais alto, e tinha um tanto de músculos. Seus cabelos eram cor de palha e seus olhos castanhos.

Nevava levemente, deixando uma fina camada de neve branquinha do chão. Eles caminhavam em direção a uma floresta com enormes árvores, impossibilitando ver além – a Floresta das Vozes.

- Harry – choramingou o garoto ao lado dele, um tanto amedrontado.

Harry riu levemente.

- Fique calmo, Chadhi, você se preocupa demais – disse o moreno, abanando as mãos num gesto de indiferença.

- Se preocupa DEMAIS? – quase berrou Chadhi, obviamente exasperado. Ele movimentava muito as mãos enquanto falava com incredulidade – Ninguém que entrou na Floresta das Vozes saiu, e você está prestes a entrar lá, cara!

Marlene e Lílian olharam reprovadoras para Harry, mas ele sorria vendo a lembrança – Chadhi ainda estava vivo ai.

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez – disse Harry confiante.

- E você espera que seja com você, um garoto de doze anos que acabou de entrar na escola? – indagou incrédulo da ingenuidade do amigo.

Harry sorriu: - Você bota muita pouca confiança em mim, acredite, Chadhi, vou voltar, inteiro e vivo. Quer saber, até te trago uma lembrancinha!

Rindo, Harry acenou um tchau e entrou na Floresta. Logo, ruídos começaram, corujas, patas batendo contra o carvalho, animais pulando de galho em galho, folhas balançando, troncos sendo arranhados, respirações descompassadas, bufos – eram sons demais, cobriam seus ouvidos, tudo parecia rodar.

O Harry de doze anos também parecia se sentir assim, pois logo começou a cambalear, parecia bêbado, e já não sabia mais para que direção seguir, não havia uma luz no fim do túnel que pudesse lhe mostrar o caminho.

Harry continuou caminhando, e logo as pessoas que viam a memória entenderam porque ele não sabia se tinha passado minutos ou horas – era claustrofóbico ficar num lugar como aquele.

Ele continuou andando.

Já mostrava sinais de cansaço, fraqueza e parecia um tanto pálido. Tropeçou numa grande raiz de árvore, caindo no chão. Sua calça rasgou nos joelhos, ralados, com um pouco de sangue pela queda feia. Suas mãos ardiam, uma parte da carne viva exposta. Sua roupa cheia de folhas, seus cabelos pretos também.

- Akemi – murmurou o moreno, levantando-se, fracamente.

Somente os ruídos e a escuridão da Floresta das Vozes.

- Akemi – chamou novamente o garoto. Nada.

Tiago parecia querer ajudar o garoto, mas era só uma imagem, uma memória, e, tal como uma penseira, não podiam ser vistos e nem tocar em ninguém.

O Harry de doze anos apoiou-se numa árvore, tentando manter-se de pé. Deu mais alguns passos cambaleantes, mas novamente caiu.

- Akemi! – gritou, com todas as forças que conseguia reunir, Harry. Ele parecia a beira do desespero, seus olhos lacrimejaram, mas logo tornaram-se confusos.

Uma luz branca o circulava, vento parecia manter seus cabelos vivos, balançando-os. A luz branca tornou-se mais grossa, seus olhos tornaram-se um dourado límpido.

- Harry Tiago – disse uma voz. Era carregada de magia e poder.

Harry ergueu os olhos, surpreso. A sua frente, ele via um pégaso. Branco, com majestosas asas brancas, tinha uma crina prateada e seus olhos eram, também, de uma forte cor ouro, emanava pureza.

- Como sabe meu nome? – sussurrou Harry, impressionado com a imagem a sua frente, mas, não sabia que "Tiago" era aquele, será que era seu outro nome?

Todos que viam a memória assistiam ao pégaso, maravilhados.

- Sei seu nome desde que nasceu Harry – falou o pégaso – Estava destinado a encontrá-lo, Mago Branco.

O cenho de Harry franziu: - Mago Branco?

- É seu título, quem você é de verdade – explicou, rapidamente, o pégaso.

- E seu nome? – perguntou Harry, ainda atordoado.

A luz branca que cercava Harry aumentou, mais densidade, mais magia. O vento girava loucamente a sua volta.

- Sou Farllen, o pégaso – respondeu o cavalo alado.

Harry ainda mostrava-se confuso. Farllen, obviamente, percebera, pois explicou:

- Você, Harry – sua voz era aveludada e gentil, agora – é um garoto diferente, muito curioso, na realidade.

Farllen, como se fossem velhos amigos, caminhou em direção a Harry e sentou-se a seu lado – bom, o mais próximo de sentar, já que era um cavalo. O moreno sentia-se, repentinamente, melhor e a luz e o vento que o circulavam começaram a diminuir.

Mas seus olhos ainda tinham uma forte cor dourada, repararam os que viam a memória.

- Curioso? – perguntou confuso.

Farllen assentiu.

- Sim. É curioso, e espantoso lhe garanto, que um garoto de sua idade seja o Mago Branco – comentou o pégaso – mas é a pura realidade, e posso ver a verdade na cor de seus olhos.

- M-meus olhos? – gaguejou o moreno.

Novamente, o pégaso assentiu. E parecia achar um pouco de graça.

- Somente o Mago Branco e a Feiticeira Branca possuem olhos dourados. São os olhos do poder, mas também são os olhos da pureza. E a sua pureza é tanta, que o trouxe até o coração da Floresta das Vozes – resumiu Farllen.

Harry, simplesmente, disse: - Ainda não entendo. Feiticeira Branca, Mago Branco, essas coisas tem haver com meu passado?

- Ah, sim. A primeira profecia dizia isso... – murmurou, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do garoto, Farllen.

- Profecia? – indagou Harry. Ele estava cheio de perguntas e, em vez de respostas, só tinha mais perguntas quando Farllen falava.

Farllen pareceu despertar com essa palavra, e, com mais próximo de um sorriso, balançou a cabeça negativamente – como se falasse com uma criança travessa que não deveria fazer isso:

- Um dia você saberá, Harry, enquanto isso, esqueça – disse Farllen.

O Harry de doze anos e o Harry de quinze, franziram o cenho e disseram, murmurado, ao mesmo tempo:

- Não hoje. Não agora. Você vai saber um dia, por hora tire isso da sua cabeça, Harry. Quando você for mais velho... Sei que detesta ouvir isso... Mas quando estiver pronto, vai saber – eles falaram em sincronia, e pareciam repetir as palavras de alguém que eles já ouviram antes.

Harry de quinze anos virou para sua família e falou: - Tenho certeza que alguém já me disse isso... Só não consigo lembrar quem...

Mas ele balançou a cabeça espantando pensamentos, e as pessoas voltaram seus olhos para a memória.

Harry de doze anos e Farllen ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, só olhando em volta, ouvindo os sons que a Floresta fazia.

- Farllen... – começou o pequeno Harry, hesitante – você disse sobre uma profecia...

- Não vou contar-lhe ela, Harry, um dia... – ia repetir a mesma coisa o pégaso, mas Harry gentilmente o interrompeu.

- Eu sei, _um dia_, vou descobrir... Não é isso, é que eu queria saber, se essa profecia fala... Se algum dia vou lembrar do meu passado... Ou ver minha família... Se eu tiver uma – e agora ele parecia desapontado.

Os olhos do Harry brilharam por alguns instantes, esperançosos na direção de Farllen, mas este nada comentou por alguns segundos, sobre a pergunta do garoto.

- Olha, Harry, isso depende de você. Profecias acontecem, porque as pessoas querem que aconteçam – explicou Farllen – e não está escrito no destino se você vai ou não encontrar sua família, como também não está escrito se você vai ou não recuperar sua memória.

Harry obviamente ficara decepcionado com a resposta, mas não reclamou, ficando quieto e pensativo. Olhou para cima com o intuito de ver se já estava tarde, mas as árvores não deixavam nenhuma brecha de luz entrar.

- Farllen... – começou o garoto, naquele seu tom de pergunta – se eu sou o Mago Branco... Quem é a Feiticeira Branca? Eu conheço ela?

A cabeça de Harry virou para o lado, com um olhar questionador. O pégaso novamente deu aquele seu sorriso "de cavalo" e disse:

- Não posso responder muitas perguntas suas – disse Farllen – Entretanto, posso dizer que um dia serão respondidas.

O pégaso respirou profundamente e disse:

- Você pode se sentir decepcionado por nada ter sido respondido, _hoje_, mas, aguarde, seja paciente, _um dia_, a resposta virá e você ficará contente por ter esperado.

- Mas... E se eu tivesse _mesmo _uma família? Devem pensar que eu sumi porque não gosto deles, que eu deixei eles... Ou morri – a última parte foi somente sussurrada, mas foi ouvida como se ele tivesse gritado.

A Floresta das Vozes parecia estranhamente quieta.

- Aqueles que nos amam nunca nos deixam de verdade – disse, com um tom sábio, Farllen.

O Harry de doze anos aparentemente não entendeu, pois franziu as sobrancelhas e a expressão estava confusa.

- Eu... Eu não entendo – admitiu o moreno de doze anos, corando ligeiramente.

Sirius, vendo isso, esboçou um sorriso.

- Já ouviu aquele ditado que diz "Longe dos olhos, perto do coração"? – perguntou Farllen, mas não esperou por uma resposta – O que eu quero dizer é que onde quer que você esteja, não importando a quantos oceanos de distancia, ou até mesmo a morte, sua família ainda vai te amar.

- Aonde quer que eu esteja... – murmurou o garoto.

Aquela luz branca começou a circulá-lo novamente, vento brincou furiosamente com os cabelos dele, e, para espanto do moreno e dos que assistiam a memória, fogo brotou na palma de sua mão.

Harry pulou, levantando rapidamente. Balançava a mão com desespero – Harry de quinze anos viu que Alicia pegara a varinha como se quisesse lançar um feitiço para apagar o fogo – mas o fogo não sumia.

Farllen, porém, ficou sentado, observando tudo divertido. Harry aos poucos foi parando, tomando consciência que o fogo não estava lhe queimando a pele.

Quando finalmente ficou calmo, de sua outra mão saiu um imenso jato de água, que extinguiu o fogo. O vento parou de brincar com seus cabelos, mas a luz branca ainda o circulava e seus olhos ainda eram dourados.

- O que – Harry pegou fôlego – foi... – respirou profundamente, reparando em como estivera nervoso – isso?

Farllen deu o mais parecido de uma risada que um cavalo alado podia fazer e explicou: - Você é o Mago Branco, garoto! – exclamou Farllen – O que esperava?

E explodiu em risadas. Harry deu um meio sorriso, ainda constrangido e com as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas. _"Que cavalo doido"_, pensou Alicia, assistindo a memória.

- Bom, até logo, Mago, ainda nos encontraremos novamente, você verá – falou Farllen – e, nesse dia, você entenderá o que falo.

Harry, confuso, perguntou: - Como vou sair daqui sem me perder? É impossível!

Mas Farllen deu seu estranho sorriso e disse:

- Tenho certeza que encontrará um jeito, mas, se quiser uma dica, as aves de fogo são realmente incríveis não são? A maneira como se deslocam... – e, com esse último comentário, pareceu se fundir ao ar, sumindo de repente.

O Harry de doze anos concentrou-se, obviamente pensava na dica que o pégaso dera. Murmurava sozinho o que aquele cavalo louco queria dizer.

- Aves de fogo?... Ele fala de fênix, é claro... Mas, Akemi não pode chegar até aqui... – murmurava, consigo mesmo, o garoto. Ergueu a cabeça, olhou em volta, as árvores, o silêncio – Aqui é muito denso, seria impossível fazer um vôo da fênix para Akemi vir e me levar junto, deve ser por isso que não veio...

E, para a surpresa do menino, ele transformou-se numa ave. Uma fênix. Suas penas eram brancas como a neve – Alicia reparou num detalhe que ainda não tinha visto no primeiro dia de aula, quando foram de vôo da fênix para a sala – na testa, ele possuía uma fina cicatriz de raio de cor vermelho fogo.

Todos, na verdade, repararam que a fênix de Harry não era igual de quando ele tinha nove anos. Era branca, sim, e tinha uma cicatriz de raio na testa. Mas, mesmo sem luz, as penas de suas asas pareciam diamantes refletindo a luz do sol e formando as cores do arco-íris, era lindo de se ver.

Harry deu um giro gracioso, enquanto seu corpo ficava em chamas, que sumiram, sem deixar rastros de que alguém estivera ali.

Os sons da floresta voltaram, e a memória se dissolveu.

Pov's Alicia:

Senti minha boca se entreabrindo, um tanto chocada, diante dessa lembrança. Eram... Tantas coisas, _tantos poderes novos, _para processar, que ficava difícil entender.

Não pude deixar de sentir um pouco de ciúmes da "Feiticeira Branca", quem ela pensa que é? Aposto que é uma metidinha que, quando descobrir que Harry é o Mago Branco e o encontrar, vai acabar ficando com ele e "felizes para sempre".

Meu ciúme foi dissolvido rapidamente só de pensar na ultima parte de meu pensamento. _Felizes para sempre._ Senti, repentinamente, uma imensa vontade de rir. Gargalhar alto, como nunca fizera.

_Felizes para sempre_, repeti em minha mente. Felizes... Seria muito irônico mesmo se isso acontecesse. Porque, eu, Alicia Melanie, não conseguira meu "felizes para sempre" – seja como amiga ou namorada – ao lado de Harry Potter. Mas, a Feiticeira Branca conseguiria isso, ao lado do Mago Branco.

_Irônico_. Só isso que eu poderia dizer.

- Al? – chamou Harry, e eu percebi que todos olhavam para mim, confusos, vendo meu rosto inexpressivo – Tudo bem?

Por um milésimo de segundo, ouvi minha própria voz na minha cabeça dizer _"Realmente, não é sua culpa". _Eu tinha dito isso para ele há tanto tempo que parecia outra vida, mas tinha lhe dito isso enquanto me desculpava por meus pais, tio Remo e meus padrinhos me paparicarem demais no dia que nos conhecemos.

Isso tudo não demorou nem um segundo. Logo, me vi sorrindo e respondendo:

- Claro que eu estou bem, Pontas, é que... Adorei te ver menor! – sorri largo, não era uma completa mentira, eu realmente gostara, mas seria um absurdo dizer-lhe o que eu estava pensando.

Despedimo-nos, dizendo que voltaríamos amanhã para mais perguntas. Caminhamos, por um tempo, em silencio. Pensando.

Não era um silêncio desconfortável, era um tanto agradável e, analisando bem, parecia um silêncio pensativo – por mais estranho que isso possa parecer.

Em determinado momento, eu tive que rompê-lo:

- Pontas... – comecei hesitante – lá em Harmony...

- Sim? – incentivou meu amigo. Ele me olhava com curiosidade óbvia, provavelmente se perguntando o que eu ia dizer.

- Lá em Harmony você acreditava que tinha uma família? Uma família _te esperando_? – por sorte, conseguira fazer minha voz sair firme e sem gaguejos.

Ele ficou desconfortável e parecia um tanto encabulado, mas disse:

- Sim, imaginava se tinha uma família ou não, muitas vezes pensava se, algum dia, eu recuperasse minha memória, poderia vê-los... – ele deu uma pausa, como se pensasse, mas continuou – mas esse dia nunca chegava, e comecei a pensar se era só um sonho que tive quando criança.

Senti meus olhos ficarem lacrimosos – e eu nem sabia direito o motivo, só me deu, de repente, uma imensa vontade de cair aos prantos e dizer que ele nunca poderia desistir de procurar sua família, _nossa _família, _de mim_.

Me perguntei qual era me problema. E, com isso, continuamos nosso caminho ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

E eu, sinceramente, esperava que meu rosto não mostrasse meu desespero, meu medo e minha tristeza.


	12. Você pode voar?

**Capítulo – Você pode voar?**

Pov'Autora:

Harry logo descobriu que a vida em Hogwarts não era tão "folgada" como ele achava que era. Tinha muitos deveres – que de acordo com seus amigos tinham dobrado nesse ano de N.O.M.s – muitos feitiços a aprender, muitos livros a ler, e pouco tempo para fazer tudo que queria.

Claro que, tendo o aprendizado que teve em Harmony, tudo era fácil, ele praticamente sabia a matéria, mas estava desconcentrado essa semana inteira. E tudo por causa de uma maldita estrela!

Isso mesmo, uma estrela! Era um sonho esquisito que ele andava tendo nessa semana, desde que tinha chegado e descoberto sua família. No primeiro dia ele pensava que fosse só um sonho esquisito que ele tivera. No segundo ele falara para si mesmo: "Tudo bem, deve ser só o choque de ver todos". Mas a coisa se sucedeu todos os dias da semana e ele estava pirando para descobrir o que era aquilo.

Afinal, em Harmony, nunca estudara _nada _sobre sonhos – e ainda achava que seria loucura estudar. De vez em quando, pensava em falar para alguém – para Al, ou seus pais, que pareciam entender muito bem o que ele falava. Mas, seria só tachado de louco, só isso.

Então ele ficou quieto e conformado em aprender a matéria do quinto ano.

Ia para Herbologia, observava plantas estranhas, ganhava pontos para a Grifinória, pois já sabia as respostas. A Profª Sprout era uma professora comum e ele achava que até ensinava bem, mas, para ele que já sabia de antemão, ficava entediante, mas tudo bem, quem ligava?

Ele também logo descobriu o que significava o nome "Severo Ranhoso Snape". Nunca irá se esquecer do olhar que o Mestre de Poções lançou a ele na quarta feira, na primeira aula dele. Seus olhos negros soltavam labaredas nervosas de fogo, e pareciam querer desintegrar Harry até ele virar pó. E, o que Harry fez? Encarou de volta, nem um pouco intimidado, porque, ele gostava de jogos, e esse jogo era particularmente divertido. "Queime seu inimigo até a morte" dissera ele a seus amigos, que riam pensando nessa possibilidade em Snape – apesar de ficarem em duvida se o moreno falava sério ou não.

Transfiguração era uma matéria absurdamente complexa. Ele sabia as fórmulas, sabia _como_ fazer, mas, com uma varinha, bom, era mais complicad_inho_ – e Harry não gostava dessa aula, pois o fazia se sentir burro, uma sensação que ele odiava muito ter.

Feitiços era dado pelo miúdo Prof. Filius Flitwick e era muito, muito fácil. Ele se contentava em saber que, pelos menos nessa matéria, ele conseguia usar uma varinha – era tudo tão mais fácil só com as mãos...

Astronomia era _muito_ chato, se não fosse aquelas intermináveis noites que deitava na neve fofa e encarava o céu estrelado, com Chadhi lhe apontando todas as constelações e afins, ele nunca conseguiria tirar uma boa nota nessa matéria, porque ele não conseguia prestar atenção.

História da Magia era uma matéria absurdamente chata e ministrada por um fantasma, o Prof. Binns. Ele usava uma voz lenta e monótona, alem de dar uma vontade enorme de se atirar da Torre de Astronomia, rindo e sentindo prazer disso. Harry ainda tinha sérias dúvidas se Hermione não era um E.T, porque só ela conseguia fazer anotações nessa aula chata para caramba.

Duelos Avançados era uma de suas matérias favoritas, porque, simplesmente, adorava duelar. Era tão divertido, como um passatempo, ou um hobby, o que fosse. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Defesa Avançada também eram matérias empolgantes, ele já sabia todo o conteúdo, de forma que as tarefas na sala e os deveres de casa eram realizados de forma rápida.

Também tinham as matérias complementares, poderia chamar assim. Runas Antigas, Adivinhação, Aritmancia, Estudo dos Trouxas e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Harry tinha que escolher no mínimo uma – na verdade, a Profª McGonagall lhe explicara que no terceiro ano eram duas, no mínimo, mas, com o acréscimo de Duelos e Defesa Avançada, tornaram-se muitas matérias.

E, a pedido de Alicia, ele escolheu Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Nesse tempo podia ficar com ela e Susana, pois Neville e Rony – amaldiçoando-se até hoje, diziam eles – escolheram Adivinhação. E Hermione, claro, escolhera Runas e Aritmancia. Gina, Fred e Jorge (que eram realmente divertidos) não eram da mesma turma, o que era um pouco chato às vezes.

E, no meio de toda essa "alegria", o sábado chegou, para a felicidade de todos.

Pov's Harry:

Mais perto, talvez se eu esticar minha mão um pouquinho mais... _Só um pouquinho..._ Um vento começou a soprar incomodo na minha orelha, mas continuei tentando alcançar aquela maldita estrela queria ver se conseguia pegá-la, sacudi-la, vir o que ela tinha de tão importante.

Mas o ventinho na orelha continuou, dando algumas pausas de vez em quando. Quando senti isso nas duas orelhas, decidi que era hora de despertar.

Para minha surpresa, quando sentei ereto na cama, desgrenhando mais ainda meus cabelos, ouvi risos. Eram agudos e femininos. Claro, eram de Susana, Gina e Alicia.

Esfreguei os olhos, e tive um flash de um garoto – _estranhamente, eu _– usando óculos, só que menor. Eu os colocava na minha cara quando acordava. Eu hein...

- O que fazem aqui? – perguntei sonolento. Sério, já estava tão acostumado a presença dos meus amigos e familiares, que desisti de pensar que eu era um estranho "no ninho".

Alicia deu seu riso agudo e melodioso, como Akemi cantando.

- Ora, ora, Pontitas – odeio quando ela fala assim – não achou que ia escapar, achou?

- Sei lá – falei também zombeteiro – Mas, pode me dizer antes, escapar _do quê_?

Gina revirou os olhos, como se eu não saber o que quer que fosse, fosse o cúmulo dos cúmulos. Gente estranha.

- Oras bolas, na nossa "detenção" na terça, com meus pais, titio Aluadinho e meus padrinhos, falei que ia levar você para o Campo de Quadribol e mostrar a melhor coisa da vida – falou, indignada, Alicia.

Sério, se ofendem com muita facilidade. Mas, só suspirei, balançando a cabeça, fingindo dizer que lembrava isso – _até parece!_ Nunca montei numa vassoura, vou me esborrachar no chão.

- Ah, e sabe qual é a melhor coisa de todas? – perguntou Alicia – Como _euzinha_ aqui – sem modéstia na voz, ta gente – sou a capitã do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, reservei o campo para a gente, hoje!

Susana acrescentou: - o time da Grifinória, que é composto por eu, Alicia, Gina, Fred, Jorge e Rony faremos um teste de apanhador em _você_.

Como é? Berrei em minha mente. Nem sei _o que_ é um apanhador, como querem que eu _seja_ um? Loucos, estou dizendo, loucos!

- Então, todo mundo vai estar lá, até sua mãe, minha mãe, tio Remy, até seu pai e meu pai, que tiraram folga hoje! Não vai ser incrível? – animou-se Al.

Ah, se ela soubesse como eu queria me atirar de cabeça da Torre de Astronomia, ela não acharia "incrível"...

- É, será incrível – murmurei, enquanto olhava para elas saindo para eu mudar de roupa.

Olhei em volta do quarto. Rony ainda roncava profundamente na cama, Neville estava num estado semi-consciente enquanto se vestia. Dino cantava desafinado no chuveiro e Simas já havia descido.

Foi assim que começou o dia do meu juízo final.

Pov's Alicia:

Tava na cara, pelo menos para mim, que Pontas não se lembrava dessa história de "Quadribol!". Mas, tudo bem, tudo bem. Ele é só um garoto desmemoriado que esqueceu que sabia jogar Quadribol muito,_muito_ bem – como também esquecera que tinha família, amigos, poderes super-desenvolvidos e eu.

_Tudo bem,_ pensei com cinismo.

Ah, quem eu queria enganar? O que eu mais queria era que ele lembrasse, será que se ele bater a cabeça com muita força se lembra? Blah, desenho animado demais... Culpa da tia Lily, que insiste em coisas trouxas.

Suspirei, enquanto acompanhava Su e Gi para o Salão Comunal.

- Ele estava tão _gatinho_ – praticamente ronronou Susana, sorrindo maliciosa para mim – naquela calça de pijama, com o peitoral todo exposto... Acho até que ele nem percebeu que estava assim...

Gina riu, gargalhou descreveria melhor. Mas eu senti meu rosto esquentando tanto que poderia fritar ovo na testa, e, sem olhar no espelho, sabia que tinha corado tanto a ponto de parecer que eu queria me esconder entre meus cabelos.

Por que nasci ruiva mesmo?...

- Vou pegar nossas vassouras lá em cima – resmunguei, torcendo para que meu rosto ainda não estivesse no tom que eu pensava e que para Susana e Gina pararem de rir.

Entrando no dormitório feminino do quinto, vi Parvati ainda dormindo a sono solto – até senti vontade de tirar uma foto e mostrar como ela baba _sim_ – e Lilá tomava banho, reclamando sobre a vida e os garotos que não queriam sair com ela. Ok, né? – só o que posso dizer sobre as coisas que rolam em Hogwarts.

Peguei a _Nimbus 2002_ de Susana, que tinha o cabo de uma madeira bem polida e as farpas bem espetadas e bem cuidadas, na cama dela. Embaixo da cama da Gina estava sua _Cleansweep _e a de Rony, que, depois de um tanto arranhada por ter batido na parede, a irmã tomou – para ver se assim ele não quebra a vassoura por inteiro.

E, em cima da minha cama, como eu tinha deixado agora pouquinho, estava minha _Firebolt _e a _Firebolt Ultra_ do Harry. Meus pais tinham me dado a Firebolt no meu aniversário esse ano, bem no dia que Belatriz atacou Hogwarts – pois é, dia marcante, não? E, bom, sobre Firebolt Ultra – de acordo com Tio Pontas e a madrinha – é um presente por todos esses anos que ficaram distantes.

Bom, devem ter pagado uma nota – só maneira de se expressar, porque na verdade, são pilhas e pilhas de galeões – pela vassoura dele. Foi pedida logo na terça, depois do combinado de que eu mostraria _o que é_ Quadribol. E, como a encomenda era pra em cima da hora, custou mais caro do que já era. Mas, de acordo com tio Pontas: "Eu sei que ele joga bem, não estou jogando meu dinheiro fora" – como meu pai gosta de gozar da cara dos outros disse: "Também, se for mariquinha, o que não seria duvidoso, sendo um filho _seu_, ele poderia dar a vassoura para minha _talentosa_ filha", mas eu sabia que ele também quicava de animação.

Eu disse que a história dessa vassoura é importante. Peguei todas, e pensava seriamente se elas não iriam cair a qualquer hora e também dando graças por Fred e Jorge levarem eles mesmos as próprias.

Voltando no Salão Comunal, vi que Susana, Gina e Hermione conversavam – Mione provavelmente já tinha terminado seu livro, pois era isso que ela estava fazendo, já que não quis nos ajudar a acordar Harry.

Alguns alunos passavam pelo retrato do buraco, prontos para ir tomar café, sem se importar em ficar no Salão Comunal.

Rony estava meio deitado meio sentado na poltrona, babando, ainda não tinha acordado. Neville, já desperto, flutuava uma pena no nariz de Ron, fazendo-o coçar durante seu estado semi-consciente. Fred e Jorge já tinham também acordado, e ajudavam Nev.

Porém, pouco liguei para isso, meus olhos só batiam em Harry. Já estávamos no outono, mas hoje ainda era um dia quente, de forma que não precisávamos de casacos, ainda.

Como nos fins de semana podíamos usar roupas trouxas, usávamos as mais confortáveis – ou, no caso das patricinhas, as mais "estilosas".

Eu, por exemplo, vestia uma calça jeans preta, um tênis da Nike roxo e uma camiseta branca lisa, exceto pelo escrito bem no meio em letras de forma vermelhas "E se...". Além de ter um rabo de cavalo mal feito prendendo meus cabelos ruivos. Tudo muito confortável.

Mas Harry, ah, Pontas parecia quase um modelo nova-iorquino, bonitão e rico. Vestia calças jeans cinza escuro, uma camiseta preta que definiam bem seus músculos e um tênis branco. Parecia inconsciente de como era uma tentação...

Balancei a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos e terminei de descer as escadas. Entreguei as respectivas vassouras para todos, e entreguei por ultimo a Firebolt Ultra novinha em folha para Harry.

Ele franziu o cenho – gente, como ele era fofo! Foco, Alicia, foco! – e olhou para mim questionador.

- O padrinho e a madrinha estão dando a você, como presentes de aniversários atrasados – expliquei rapidamente, vendo suas duvidas.

Harry já ia começar a dizer toda aquela ladainha: "Não posso aceitar, deve ter sido muito caro, eu não mereço, blá, blá, blá". Só empurrei a vassoura para suas mãos e disse como se fosse uma ordem:

- Fique.

E, como um cachorrinho bem treinado – só de zoação, ta, gente? – ele obedeceu. Bom menino!

Rindo, fomos tomar café. Acenei para meus pais, tio Remo e meus padrinhos – todos muito sorridentes, acho que a volta de Harry trouxe vida a todos nós, fato.

O café da manhã – torradas com geléia de framboesa, suco de abóbora e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate (pelo menos o meu era isso) – parecia muito mais gostoso hoje, mas era só porque eu sabia que esse dia tinha tudo para ser bom.

- Olha, gente, vou indo antes com o Harry para lhe explicar as regras básicas – anunciei, como se fosse a rainha do mundo. Rá.

Susana, Gina e Mione se entreolharam, mas somente Su se pronunciou, naquele seu já conhecido tom de malicia: - Sei, explicar.

Decidi ignorar isso e puxei Harry pelos (musculosos) braços. Ele vinha andando atrás de mim e tinha uma cara de quem não queria nadinha fazer isso. Nadinha mesmo!

Quando chegamos ao campo, reparei, pela primeira vez, que ele estava mortalmente pálido. Coitado.

Pov's Harry:

Quando Alicia me puxou, eu soube que ela me puxava em direção a morte. Sei que soa dramático, mas era só a realidade. Eu não queria _realmente_ fazer isso. Sabia que ia me quebrar todo e isso incluíam o pescoço.

E ia, principalmente, pagar o maior mico de toda a minha vida.

Vi ela fazer uma cara de pena quando viu minha brancura, e eu estava a ponto de ver tudo preto, tanto que quando ela falou comigo, sua voz parecia distante:

- Não se preocupe, Pontas, você vai se dar bem, como tudo que você faz – ela disse, afagando minha mão, fazendo um movimento circular nela com o dedo.

Me senti voltar a realidade, já não mais enxergando o preto e só o rosto dela – que estava vermelho como pimenta. Mas... Eu gostava, é, ainda estava bonito. Por que eu não dizia logo a ela que gostava dela? Aqui estava vazio e parecia um bom lugar...

- Chegamos! – gritou uma voz ao longe.

Viramos nós dois rapidamente, vendo nossos amigos e nossa família se aproximando. Com o sol batendo em nosso rosto, esperamos eles se aproximarem.

- E então, pronto para voar, filho? – perguntou, animado, meu pai.

Ouvir _filho_ me deu uma sensação de calor dentro de mim, que logo foi substituída por pavor quando lembrei do _voar_. _Pronto... Voar... Filho... Voar... Pronto?_ Essas palavras se embaralhavam na minha cabeça, criando uma ordem desorganizada e sem sentido algum, que me deixava confuso pra cacete. Agora, uma das raras as vezes que falo... – Porra! Que merda!

Eu podia estar numa situação pior? Nããão.

- Na verdade, Al ainda não me falou as regras – me virei para minha amiga, meus olhos quase brilhavam de medo de fazer a pior besteira do mundo.

Susana – sério, percebi que ela é _muito_ maliciosa – já sorriu.

- Ainda não? Em todo esse tempo que estavam juntos? Espero que não tenham feito algo comprometedor – disse. Fred e Jorge choravam de tanto rir, parabenizando ela. Vi Nev ficar vermelho de ciúmes por isso.

Alicia virou um pimentão do meu lado.

- Você é _muito_ pervertida, Susana Amy Bones! – chiou Al, indignada. Ah, então esse era o tal nome do meio de Su? Interessante... De acordo com Hermione, quando me falara sobre o tal "amaldiçoado nome", era porque sua tia era Amélia e sua mãe Sheryl.

Esta, por sua vez, torceu a cara em desagrado, obviamente não gostava do nome do meio.

- Humpf – foi o único som que saiu da boca de Susana, e todos riram.

Eram raras as vezes que alguém dava uma resposta _à la _Susana Bones e fazia esta ficar emburrada, como dizia Gina.

Pov's Autora:

Alicia, com ajuda de Fred e Jorge – tudo bem, não era _bem_ ajuda – explicaram a Harry as regras do Quadribol e o que ele teria de fazer sendo apanhador.

- Com certeza você vai ser bom, Pontas – incentivou Alicia, quando terminaram.

- Bom – começou Fred.

- Melhor do que o que tínhamos antes e se formou – continuou Jorge, sorrindo.

- Mike Schmitzel era horrível, mas nossa única opção – terminaram juntos, em perfeita sincronia. Estranho.

Esse comentário não fez Harry se sentir melhor, mas agora não tinha jeito. As pessoas sentaram na grama mesmo, com preguiça de ir até a arquibancada.

Um Neville corado sentou-se perto de Susana, que nada reparou enquanto conversava com Gina e Hermione, que mostrava-se um tanto brava por Rony nem reparar que ela queria que ele sentasse ao seu lado e não ao lado dos gêmeos para conversar. Tiago, Lílian, Sirius e Marlene assistiam a tudo isso com sorrisos bobos. E Remo ria de como eles adultos ainda pareciam na época de Hogwarts.

- Vamos Harry – ainda incentivava Alicia – isso, é, passe sua perna pela vassoura, aham, agora, dê um pequeno impulso, sim, assim mesmo, e depois... HARRY!

Harry estava fazendo tudo que sua amiga falava, mas depois do "impulso", ele simplesmente tirou os pés do chão, e sua vassoura saiu em disparada para cima e, para sua surpresa, a sensação não podia ser melhor, ele se sentia tão livre quanto quando voava como fênix.

O vento batia em seu rosto, em alta velocidade. Ele segurou-se na vassoura e quase deitou-se nela para ir mais rápida, subindo até o céu, e descendo em alta velocidade, puxando-se para cima quando estava prestes a bater na grama. Fez _loops_ e manobras radicais. Estava adorando aquilo!

Parando no ar, bem no meio do campo, viu Alicia sorrindo lá embaixo, enquanto gritava logo depois:

- Eu sabia que você ia conseguir Pontas! – ela sorriu mais – Afinal, ninguém voa numa vassoura melhor do que você!

Harry ouviu seu padrinho gritar: - Exceto eu! – e riu.

Alicia gritou novamente: - Agora vou soltar o Pomo de Ouro, dê algum tempo e tente pegá-lo o mais rápido possível, ok?

- Tá! – gritou lá de cima, vendo a amiga abrindo a caixa com as bolas de Quadribol e soltando a pequena bolinha dourada.

Ele acompanhou com os olhos enquanto o pomo se afastava velozmente, batendo suas asinhas prateadas e sumindo no céu. Enquanto esperava, pensou em como fora tolo em sentir medo de fracassar, se sentia tão à vontade numa vassoura quanto se sentia a vontade sentado num sofá.

Correu os olhos rapidamente pelo campo e não se decepcionou quando viu o pomo de ouro voando rapidamente perto dos aros do lado direito. Impulsionou a vassoura para frente – sentindo como era boa a velocidade dela – e esticou o braço, mas o pomo moveu-se para cima, e ele imitou o movimento. O pomo voou velozmente para baixo, numa descida de quase noventa graus, e Harry imitou, novamente, o movimento.

Seus dedos estavam a milímetros de alcançar a bolinha, inclinou-se um pouquinho para frente e pegou-a, levantando o cabo da vassoura a tempo de não bater no chão. Satisfeito, voltou com o pomo de ouro na mão direita e aterrissou ao lado de Alicia, que só faltava chorar de animação.

Harry saiu da vassoura e logo foi abraçado.

- Eu disse que você é o melhor! – choramingou sua amiga, contra seu ombro, obviamente emocionada com tudo isso – Mas o que você tinha na cabeça quando desceu daquele jeito? Quer quebrar o pescoço?

Está aí uma coisa que Harry não entende nas meninas: em um momento, lhe abraçam e dizem que te adoram ou que você é o máximo, no outro repreendem você. Isso não faz muito sentido.

- Já temos nosso apanhador! O melhor do século, com certeza! – comemorou Rony, dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

Tiago recebia cinco sicles de Sirius, que parecia falsamente resignado.

- Eu disse! – falou o Potter, brincando de ser arrogante novamente.

- _Já sei! _– repetiu Sirius, cansando de que o amigo falasse em como o filho era bom em Quadribol.

Os gêmeos chegaram festejando e falaram: - O primeiro jogo da temporada já aconteceu, Lufa-Lufa contra a Corvinal, e os Lufos ganharam. O próximo é Grifinória contra Sonserina, na semana que vem, e com certeza vamos ganhar!

Harry não deixava de ficar impressionado em como os gêmeos Weasleys conseguiam falar em tal sincronia.

Pov's Harry:

- Você _devia_ comer _alguma_ coisa, Pontas – chiou, pelo que parecia a milionésima vez comigo, Alicia.

Mas a comida entalava na minha garganta, eu acho que não conseguiria nem tomar um copo de suco sem vomitar. Era sábado, 13 de Novembro. Ou seja, o primeiro dia que a Grifinória jogava – _e a primeira vez que Harry jogava._ E ele se sentia enjoado.

Não pensei nisso a semana inteira. Gostava dos treinos – por mais que estivesse lotado de deveres de casa – mas, analisando agora, a coisa toda parecia um pesadelo. Só gostava da sensação de voar, com os meus amigos tudo bem, mas... Com toda uma _platéia?_

- Boa sorte, Potter, vai precisar – falou, desdenhoso, Snape, enquanto passava pela mesa da Grifinória para ir a mesa dos professores. Bláh, aquele cara era um amargurado, se você quer saber bem.

Seguindo com os olhos o caminho de Snape, meus olhos bateram na minha mãe, na minha madrinha e em Remo, ambos sorriram e acenaram, como faziam todo dia. Felizmente, meu pai e meu padrinho tinham ido trabalhar no Quartel de Aurores e não iriam ver minha _desgraça_, e, sim, eu adoro um drama.

Nessa semana toda, eu pude descobrir tudo sobre a Sonserina. O capitão era Marcos Flint, do sétimo ano, um brutamonte e era artilheiro. O goleiro era Malcolm Forcaoc, que, de acordo com Rony, era uma dos mais exagerados em relação a puro-sangue e sangues-ruins. Os batedores eram Crabbe e Goyle, aqueles gorilas, facilitara Gina. Os outros dois artilheiros eram Petterson Walks e Alex Pannisan, dois Sonserinos qualquer. Além de seu maior "inimigo", Blásio Zabine.

- Antes era Draco Malfoy, mas ninguém sabe porque ele desistiu esse ano – explicou Susana, quando já estavam no vestiário, se preparando.

- Com certeza para virar um Comensal – sugeriu Fred, aparentemente pouco ligando para Draco Malfoy.

Pov's Autora:

Quando Harry olhou pela porta do vestiário, viu todas as torcidas, além de um grande cartaz com letras que mudava de cor, escrito: "Grifinória arrasa!" na torcida vermelha e dourada. Viu Hermione e Neville lá, gritando e torcendo pelo jogo que ainda nem começara. Viu Dumbledore na arquibancada dos professores.

Virou-se para seus amigos, sentindo-se levemente enjoado, mas não podia desistir, não podia decepcioná-los. Quem narrava era Lino Jordan, amigo dos gêmeos.

- E lá vem a Sonserina: Flint, Walks, Pannisan, Forcaoc, Crabbe, Goyle e Zabine! – não veio com muita animação. A torcida Sonserina urrou quando os jogadores entraram, as outras torcidas vaiavam.

- E aí vem o time da Grifinória: nosso trio de artilheiras, Black, Bones, Weasley, os batedores, Weasley e Weasley, o goleiro Weasley e o mais novo e melhor apanhador... Potter! – isso veio seguido de urros de "Viva!" das outras casas, abafando a vaia da Sonserina.

- Jordan! – reclamou McGonagall, diante a empolgação _exagerada_ do menino.

- Desculpe, professora McGonagall, desculpe! – mas Lino não parecia nenhum pouco arrependido – E os capitães apertam as mãos, e começa a partida! Black pega a goles, vai em direção aos aros, Flint chega pela direita, Pannisan pela esquerda, vão fechar a Black...! Mas ela foge e marca o gol! Dez a zero para a Grifinória!

Harry via o jogo se estender a sua frente, com Alicia, Susana e Gina marcando vários gols, Fred e Jorge tacando, com sorriso e força, balaços nos Sonserinos, Rony defendendo muito bem. Mas o time das cobras trapaciava muito, batendo com mais violência do que seria necessária e tacando balaços onde nem seria permitido.

- Pronto para perder, Potter? – falou uma voz a seu lado e, virando-se, viu Zabine. Apesar disso, o jogo estava 90 a 40 para a Grifinória.

- Tanto faz – falou, distraído, Harry.

Ele seguiu Alicia com os olhos, ela segurava a goles e voava rapidamente em direção aos aros da Sonserina. Comemorou quando marcou gol para a Grifinória.

Viu um brilho dourado lampejar perto dela. Ignorou totalmente o que Zabine se gabava e voou calmamente para lá. Ninguém prestava atenção nele.

- Oi, Al – falou, quando chegou perto dela. Ela já estava saindo para ajudar Gina, que saía atrás da goles na mão de Walks.

- Hã? – falou distraída, e depois surpresa por vê-lo ali – Olá, Pontas. Mas você sabe que estamos no meio de um jogo de Quadribol, não sabe?

Harry sorriu.

Zabine gritou lá de cima: - Parando para conversar com a namorada, Potter! – e com isso pareceram, finalmente, se tocar que Harry estava ali, conversando calmamente com Alicia Black.

- Mas o que é isso, minha gente, por que Potter parou de procurar o pomo? – irradiava Lino Jordan, contra o microfone. Todas as torcidas mostravam-se confusas.

Harry, sem se abalar, virou-se para Zabine e gritou, todos ouvindo:

- Não, só para pegar o pomo e ganhar de você! – e, com isso, virou-se novamente para Alicia, tirando o pomo de trás da orelha direita dela, onde nem percebera que estava.

Soou o apito de Madame Hooch: - Grifinória ganhou!

A partir daí foi uma confusão, a única coisa que Harry ouviu, e entendeu, foi sua melhor amiga dizendo:

- Eu não disse que você podia voar, Pontas?

E sorriu.


	13. Deveria dizer obrigado?

**Capítulo – Deveria dizer "obrigado"?**

Pov's Autora:

Ninguém soube realmente quando começou. Era noite, e lá deveria ser o lugar mais escuro de toda a Europa.

Azkaban era um lugar que ninguém desejaria estar, e Tiago Potter se perguntava até agora por que, entre todos os aurores no Quartel, tinha que ser justo _ele_ a fazer ronda hoje. Claro que existiam, sim, pessoas para isso, mas, desde que a guerra explodira – por assim dizer – mandavam, pelo menos, um auror para lá.

Os dementadores passavam entre as celas, sugando a felicidade – que Tiago duvidava que esses Comensais _nojentos_ tivessem – dos prisioneiros.

- Rugson – cumprimentou Tiago, um tanto indiferente, admitia.

Albert Rugson era o que cuidava de Azkaban, deixando as pessoas entrarem e saírem. Tinha uma aparência de alguém constantemente aborrecido, e todo mundo dizia nunca o ter visto sorrir. Ele o cumprimentou com somente um aceno de cabeça.

Tiago decidiu que não conseguiria mais ficar propriamente _dentro_ daquele buraco que era Azkaban, então, passou pelas enormes portas negras da prisão. A ilha em que ficava situada Azkaban era pedregosa, e para sair da prisão através dos barcos, era necessário descer com cuidado entre as pedras, se não, você ganhava uma passagem para o St. Mungus.

O moreno Potter já pensava que ia cavar um buraco no chão, de tanto andar para lá e para cá, quando uma espécie de portal vermelho se abriu, de repente.

Girava numa espiral que parecia não ter fim, misturando as cores vermelho sangue, preto e verde escuro. Era esquisito e atordoante. Enquanto esperava ver o que ia sair dali, foi pegando a varinha presa ao cinto. Algo não lhe cheirava bem ali.

Então, voltamos ao ponto em que se instaurou o caos. Dementadores flutuavam pelo céu, indo embora, parecendo pouco se importar com os bruxos que fugiam. Os Comensais, aqueles que minutos antes estavam presos, corriam para fora da prisão, atirando-se ao mar para sair de Azkaban, ou – os mais espertos, _idiotas _– aparatavam, se ainda tivessem forças.

Tiago há esse ponto, não poderia chamar ninguém do Quartel de Aurores, seria loucura, como levar todos para a morte eminente. Estava com um feitiço da desilusão, que tinha logo tratado de por em si mesmo quando a confusão apareceu, e chegou à conclusão que não ter chamado ninguém foi uma boa idéia – quando viu o que saía daquele portal esquisito.

Era como uma besta irracional. Tinha pelo menos seis metros de altura – e Tiago não conseguia imaginar como descrever aquilo quando o perguntassem. Tinha quatro patas e era peludo, pêlos cor de vinho e alguns riscos esquisitos pretos. Corria meio curvado, o que não diminuía sua altura imensa. Seus olhos eram imensos, e sua íris parecia assumir um estranho tom florescente de verde. Ele bufava e rosnava, ou algo do tipo.

As pessoas _boas_ que cuidavam de Azkaban – que eram somente em torno de dez entre vinte e duas –, logo se apavoraram ou souberam que era uma batalha perdida, e aparatava.

Tiago, ainda desiludido, e, só para garantir, escondido entre rochas, viu que essa confusão era só mais uma entre a nova série de confusões que viria. E ele sabia bem o motivo: os filhos de Comensais e os Comensais iniciantes tinham falado ao seu lorde que Harry Potter havia voltado.

_**= X = **_

_FUGA EM MASSA EM AZKABAN!_

Foi a primeira coisa que os olhos de Hermione Granger bateram quando pegou o Profeta Diário, que sempre recebia, na segunda de manhã. E ela sabia que, enquanto olhava seus amigos conversando animados na mesa, que nenhum deles tinha visto o jornal ainda.

É que Hermione sempre recebia o jornal e falava o que acontecia, então, não faria sentido seus amigos também receberem. Mas ela hesitou em contar. Com certeza a notícia já se espalharia antes mesmo do primeiro sinal tocar, mas... Não parecia uma boa idéia contar com Alicia presente.

Se tinha uma coisa que Hermione era, era ser observadora. E, depois de vários anos observando sua amiga Alicia, chegou a conclusão que ela ainda tinha sede de _vingança_ por Voldemort ter matado Harry, mesmo que ele tenha voltado.

E, contar que todos os Comensais que estavam presos, fugiram, não parecia uma boa idéia. "Com certeza eles irão matar mais pessoas!" Hermione já podia imaginar sua amiga xingando.

Suspirando, viu que não tinha mais escapatória quando Rony perguntou:

- E aí? Alguma morte? – o mínimo de tato, nota-se.

Hermione revirou os olhos: - Que gentileza, Ronald.

- _Qx oi_? – reclamou Rony, com a boca cheia de ovos mexidos e bacon.

Mas a morena ignorou isso e falou:

- Houve uma fuga em Azkaban.

O clima na mesa tornou-se tenso. Alicia sentia seu ser queimar, raiva, seu corpo todo borbulhava num caldeirão de raiva. Respirou fundo, tentando-se acalmar, o suficiente, pelo menos, para perguntar:

- Quem fugiu?

Hermione engoliu seco, sabia que Alicia entendia que não era culpa dela, mas viu os olhos azuis céu da amiga ficarem um pouco mais escuros, o que era preocupante.

- Bom... Todos os prisioneiros – murmurou quietamente Hermione.

As jarras de suco de abóbora que todas as mesas possuíam, explodiram juntas, jorrando suco para tudo quanto é lado. Algumas pessoas que seguravam se assustaram. Outras próximas das jarras saíram encharcadas de suco. O grupo de Grifinórios ficou estranhamente seco, mas ninguém percebeu no meio da confusão. Ou pelo menos, _quase_ ninguém.

- Al – tentou chamar Harry, mas a ruiva já saía do Salão Principal pisando duro.

O moreno suspirou. Seria um longo dia.

Pov's Alicia:

No segundo que virei o corredor que não dava mais vista para o Salão, fiz o vôo da fênix, irritada demais para perceber que não tinha me transformado numa fênix antes de fazer isso.

Sei no instante seguinte estava esparramada em um sofá vermelho no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Olhei para a lareira, e ela de repente irrompeu em chamas, como aconteceu um dia com Harry.

_Harry_.

Comensais tinham fugido de Azkaban... Fugido. Poderiam matar mais pessoas, poderiam fazer muitas pessoas sentirem o que eu senti. Com a morte de um amigo, de um irmão, pai, mãe, ou o que fosse.

E tudo era culpa daquele monstro, de _Voldemort_. Por que esse cara de cobra não aceitou, simplesmente, que tinha morrido? Por que tem que ser tão egoísta a ponto de matar para criar aquelas... _Horcruxes idiotas._

Minha pele queimava só na menção desse nome, eu sabia que parecia tolice para outros, que morrem de medo, mas eu sentia uma enorme vontade de estar frente a frente com aquele cara de cobra. Uma vontade irracional sabia que morreria se isso acontecesse, mas... Não conseguia reprimi-la.

Senti alguém acariciando meus cabelos e sentei assustada. Meus olhos bateram nos olhos esmeralda de Harry, que me olhava sorrindo.

Por alguns segundos, sua aparência mudou. Mas a imagem se repetiu na minha mente. Os cabelos revoltos ficaram mais negros do que de costume, os olhos ficaram como ouro derretido, a pele ficou um pouco mais branca – num branco bonito, só pra constar.

- Oi Harry – consegui falar depois de alguns instantes. E fiquei contente que minha voz tenha saído normal, sem aquela raiva que estava acumulada.

Harry suspirou sua aparência já de volta ao normal, o que significava que eu encarava aqueles olhos verdes que me perseguiram em sonhos freqüentes depois que ele tinha morrido – pelo menos, eu o tinha de volta.

- Al, sei que não ficou contente – _calma, Alicia, calma... Contente? _– mas, por favor, não fique assim.

- _Como _não ficar assim, Pontas? Com raiva? Se sentindo impotente? – perguntei frustrada – Não consigo, simplesmente, _não consigo_.

- Imaginei que você fosse dizer isso – ele sorriu – Posso estar aqui há pouco tempo, mas observei você tempo suficiente para entender como você se sente.

Ele me _observou?_ Isso... Isso é bom, não? Quer dizer, ele repara em mim...

- E, _como_ eu me sinto? – perguntei, sentando-me melhor do sofá, dando espaço para ele sentar-se ao meu lado, o que ele fez prontamente.

Fiquei surpresa quando ele colocou minha cabeça no seu colo, e, enquanto explicava, voltava a acariciar meus cabelos ruivos.

- Os sentimentos são uma coisa engraçada, sabe – ele começou, e eu vi um tom de quem ia dar uma longa explicação – Às vezes, são coisas irracionais, e que quando nos perguntam "por que", não temos resposta.

Ele ainda sorria. Tentei concentrar meus olhos nos verdes dele. Ele voltou a ter aquela aparência – cabelos pretos mais escuros, olhos dourados, pele mais branca. Só que dessa vez continuou com ela.

- Eu me pergunto, às vezes, se a raiva não é como o medo. Quando sentimos medo de altura, não sabemos por que, é uma coisa que não entendemos. _Só sentimos._ E é por isso que me pergunto se a raiva não é parecida. _Só sentimos._ Ou você poderia me explicar por que sente tanta raiva de Lord Voldemort?

Me senti frustrada. Ele estava certo – que mania que ele tinha de _sempre_ estar certo.

- Bem... Porque ele te matou... Mata pessoas... Ah... Não sei – resmunguei de qualquer jeito.

Harry sorriu vitorioso, olhando pela janela, enquanto quebrava o contato com nossos olhos. Sua aparência voltou ao normal.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – indaguei para ele, curiosa sobre um fato.

- Isso já foi uma – um sorriso bonito ainda brincava em seus lábios – mas pode.

- Quando foi que você ficou tão... Pensador? Quero dizer, quando éramos criança você era mais "fazer primeiro, pensar depois", entende?

Ele riu – uma risada leve e deliciosa, que me fez sorrir.

- Eu acho que só pode ter sido quando perdi a memória, certo? Afinal, não consigo lembrar-se da minha infância. Mas, você gosta? – ele sorriu galanteador.

E eu me senti derretendo. Isso era uma cantada, uma indireta, _alguma coisa_? Pontas fez isso por que quis ou foi inconscientemente? Ah, bom, não importa, eu me derreto todinha – ain, que deus grego! Pensando bem, eu estou com a cabeça no colo desse deus grego, ele está ACARICIANDO meus cabelos, enquanto me canta. Poderia ser melhor? Eu acho que não.

Agora, sem histeria.

Antes que eu pudesse responder – que COM CERTEZA seria sim – o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu, mostrando Susana (_puta merda_, ninguém menos malicioso para entrar aqui, não?), Neville, Mione e Rony.

- Sabia que vocês perderam a primeira aula? Que sorte que temos um intervalo agora, se não perderiam mais aulas – Hermione falou isso como se fosse o apocalipse acontecendo. Sempre tããão dramática.

Lancei um olhar para Susana que dizia claramente: "guarde seus comentários para você" e não sei se foi por pena do mico que eu ia passar, mas ela obedeceu emburrada.

- Perdemos uma aula de História da Magia, grande coisa – revirou os olhos Harry.

Rony olhou para o amigo, e disse rindo: - Parece, meu caro amigo, que Alicia está te levando para o mau caminho.

Harry corou, e acho que eu também, mas logo tratei de responder.

- Correção, foi _ele_ que me levou para o mau caminho quando éramos crianças, para você ter noção, nossa primeira conversa foi sobre os Marotos, o Mapa do Maroto e outras _cositas_ mais – falei indignada.

Todos rimos.

Pov's Harry:

Revirei-me na cama, fazendo meus olhos baterem no relógio de cabeceira que eu possuía na mesinha de cabeceira. Meia noite e treze.

Foi um dia calmo, depois de todo aquele "auê" do café da manhã. Mas eu acho que estava com insônia. E não sabia o que me tirava o sono. Alguma coisa importante vai acontecer amanhã, eu só não conseguia _lembrar_ o que é. Dezesseis de Novembro, dezesseis de Novembro... Só me vinha um branco gigantesco na cabeça. O que acontecia naquele dia de _tão_ importante?

Levantei da cama, disposto a ir para o Salão Comunal, pensar um pouco, ficar em frente à lareira, qualquer coisa que me tirasse dessa insônia. Mas, quando estava terminando de descer as escadas do dormitório, ouvi a voz de Susana falando, e logo tratei de subir mais alguns degraus e me esconder nas sombras, a escuta.

- Então, o que vai fazer amanhã? Já decidiu o que dar a ele? – a voz era maliciosa, e eu não me surpreendi vindo de Susana.

Para minha surpresa, quem respondeu foi Alicia, e parecia tão frustrada quanto esteve de manhã. Será que ainda pensava em Voldemort e na fuga em Azkaban? Não, não poderia ser, já que Su perguntou algo completamente diferente.

- Por que daria algo? – sua voz era chorosa – Ele nem se _lembra_ que dia é amanhã.

Obviamente falavam de mim, se tinha haver com "lembrar". Entretanto, não pude deixar de pensar em que tinha de tão importante em amanhã, já que, bom, deixa pra lá. Vou só ouvir.

- Não se lembra, por isso que você vai falar para ele, Alicia Melanie! – a voz de Susana já não era maliciosa e sim repreendedora.

- Ah, claro, vou chegar entregando um presente e falando: - ela fez um tom de voz jocoso – "Olha, Pontas, hoje é nosso Dia da Amizade, ta? Então, é, comprei um presente para você, sim, é seu, parabéns para nós! Uhu!". É, seria mesmo muito bom.

Eu imaginei a imagem de Susana revirando os olhos castanhos mel.

- Olha, Ly, eu detesto ser a que vai te acordar dos sonhos, mas... – Susana hesitou, ouvi ela respirar fundo e dizer – E se Harry não recuperar a memória? Não sabemos o que pode acontecer, e se a memória dele não voltar, você terá que contar tudo que pensa, desde o Dia da Amizade até que...

Mas Alicia interrompeu ela, a voz ainda chorosa – e eu não descobri até aonde esse "até" se estendia.

- Olha, eu... Eu só quero dormir agora, está bem, Su? – ouvi os soluços fraquinhos de Alicia, me cortando o coração, porque sabia que estava chorando.

- Oh, Ly, não chore, não queria magoar você – desculpou-se rapidamente Susana.

Na parede que eu conseguia enxergar das escadas, vi a sombra das meninas, provavelmente pela luz da lareira. Alicia limpou as lágrimas, abraçou Susana e disse:

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – falou fraquinho – Obrigada por me... Acordar desse sonho tem razão, tem razão. Boa noite, Su.

- Boa noite, Ly – disse Su, e vi a sombra dela sentar no sofá, encarando algum lugar que eu não conseguia ver.

Depois disso, cheguei à conclusão que minha insônia não acabaria nem se eu tomasse o maior calmante do mundo, então voltei para cama. De olhos fechados, duas vozes me vieram à cabeça. A primeira, fiquei surpreso ao constatar, era minha. E a segunda tinha já tinha ouvido, e era de Alicia.

_- Pois é. Meu pai, Sirius e o Tio Aluado criaram o Mapa do Maroto._

_- O que é isso? – _perguntou, sua voz soou curiosa na minha cabeça.

_- É um mapa que mostra toda Hogwarts e quem está em tal lugar. Por exemplo, se eu olhar no mapa a sala do diretor, provavelmente eu vou achar o professor Dumbledore caminhando na sua sala._

_- Que legal! Me fala mais desse mapa! _– pediu ela em tom de suplica.

_- Mas é claro. Tem um encantamento que protege o mapa, assim não é qualquer um que pode ler. Você tem que dizer: "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". Assim, aparece o mapa. E para fazer sumir é só dizer: "Malfeito, feito."_

_- Isso é incrível! Quando formos para Hogwarts, iremos ser tão geniais quanto eles! _– exclamou Alicia animada.

Essa foi a maior memória que recuperei desde que cheguei aqui, e me senti satisfeito que tivesse sido de tanta utilidade. Afinal, se amanhã era o dia que eu e Al nos tornamos amigos, e sempre nos dávamos um presente, eu já sabia o que fazer.

Só esperava agradar ela.

Pov's Autora:

Harry acordou mais cedo que todos naquela manhã de terça. Espreguiçou-se lentamente, bocejou cansado e pensou logo como era estranho acordar _tão _cedo novamente. Afinal, era nesse horário, cinco da matina, que ele acordava em Harmony, e, agora que só acordava lá pelas sete, era estranho.

Tomou um banho rápido e logo vestiu o uniforme, caso seu plano atrasasse, ele já estaria pronto para correr para a sala de aula. Passou os olhos verdes pelo dormitório, todos dormiam. Desceu silenciosamente pela escada dos dormitórios masculinos e viu que o Salão Comunal estava vazio, felizmente.

Saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e andou meio escondido pelos corredores, afinal, não seria nada divertido ser encontrado pelos corredores a essa hora da manhã, sendo que o café da manhã nem havia sido servido. No meio do caminho, pensou em como estava sendo idiota, estalou os dedos e estava sob o Feitiço da Desilusão, afinal, seu corpo todo se misturava as paredes.

Foi andando mais tranquilamente para a sala de seus pais, onde provavelmente estaria o "Mapa do Maroto". Quando chegou ao corredor, viu seu pai, Tiago, saindo.

- Tchau, ruivinha, vejo vocês mais tarde – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Cuidado, Ti – respondeu, distante, a voz de Lílian Potter.

Não que não gostasse dos pais, mas não estava _psicologicamente preparado _para ver uma cena melosa entre eles, então, ficou feliz ao ver que Tiago já estava saindo. Passou apressado ao seu lado pelo corredor. Harry perguntou-se se iria encontrar com seu padrinho agora.

Mas não era para isso que tinha ido até ali. A porta ainda estava aberta, então, entrou no escritório de sua mãe e viu que ela estava sentada na mesa organizando alguns papéis para, provavelmente, as aulas. Ele agradeceu a Merlin por ela só ter pegado a varinha e maneado ela, fechando a porta num baque surdo, somente depois que ele passou.

Ele ficou um tempo observando sua mãe, pensando se tinha alguma semelhança com ela que não fossem somente os olhos verdes esmeraldas. Ela parecia uma pessoa responsável – é, ele também era um pouco, dependendo do assunto, é claro. Bom, era melhor continuar o que veio fazer aqui, senão, nunca sairia dali antes da primeira aula.

Seguiu pela sala, notando como ela estava impecavelmente limpa e arrumada, e perguntou-se se quem fez tudo isso foram os elfos domésticos ou sua mãe. E chegou ao quarto. As paredes eram brancas e as janelas, com uma linda vista para o lago e a árvore próxima a ele, eram de uma moldura dourada com cortinas beges. Tinha uma cama de casal no meio do quarto, com dossel dourado e cortinas brancas, assim como os lençóis e travesseiros. Uma mesinha de cabeceira de cada lado. Um armário de seis portas de madeira polida, com uma estante lotada de livros do lado. Além de uma bancada, com um abajur e cheia de papeis sobre coisas de auror, pelo que Harry tinha visto.

Harry achou que já tinha procurado em todo quarto, quando viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção: uma foto em cima da mesinha de cabeceira de seu pai, pelo menos, imaginava ser dele, já que tinha uns papéis de relatório sobre missões no QG do Aurores. A foto estava numa moldura delicada de pomo de ouro, que tinha as asinhas prateadas para fora, como se estivessem voando. A foto em questão era ele junto a seus pais. Só que ele devia ter uns três ou quatro anos, pois sua cara era infantil, e também reparou que ainda usava óculos.

Suspirou, era realmente uma bela foto, mas não lhe ajudaria a achar o mapa. Bom, talvez pudesse pedir ajuda a Rony, ele com certeza entenderia, e talvez até conhecesse esse tal "Dia da Amizade" de Harry e Alicia. Poderia pedir ajuda a Susana... Mas seria o mesmo que dizer que ouviu a conversa dela com Al ontem.

Quem poderia lhe ajudar? Alguém sábio, deveria saber onde poderia se esconder alguma coisa, alguém que pudesse ir a lugares rapidamente, porque não podia entregar esse Mapa amanhã, _tinha_ de ser hoje. Mas, quem?

Quando a resposta chegou à sua cabeça só faltava uma lâmpada acender-se em cima dela, de tão brilhante que era. Foi no banheiro e fechou a porta, mas sem trancar, senão, sua mãe poderia questionar sobre isso, e fez o vôo da fênix o mais silencioso que pode – sem nem se importar que não tivesse se transformado em fênix para isso.

Os gêmeos Weasleys estavam na Sala Comunal, sentados no sofá, debruçados sobre um pergaminho velho. Eles murmuravam coisas que Harry não conseguia entender de onde estava. Ouviu algumas palavras: "Sonserinos", "cabelos rosa", "amanhã" e logo soube que era uma marotice. Ok.

- Vai ficar aí parado, Harry? – perguntou Fred, virando-se para o moreno.

Será que eles tinham me ouvido fazer o vôo da fênix?, pensou o moreno, mas foi completamente silencioso.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – indagou curioso, se aproximando dos gêmeos, que pegaram o tal pergaminho velho.

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam, concordaram com sabe-se lá o que estava pensando e viraram para Harry.

- Decidimos que vamos contar o segredo do nosso sucesso – começou Jorge.

- E ele se chama: - continuou Fred, sorrindo.

- Mapa do Maroto – terminaram em uníssono e pegaram o pergaminho velho.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam.

- Mapa do Maroto? – perguntou, sentindo que em outra encarnação ele deveria ter ajudado Merlin em alguma coisa para ter tanta sorte.

Entretanto, quando olhou o pergaminho ficou surpreso, estava em branco. Nada mostrava, bom, exceto, talvez, que era velhíssimo. Era_ isso_ o Mapa do Maroto? Tudo bem...

- O que ele faz? – se Harry queria dar para Alicia, tinha que saber _tudo_, tudo mesmo, sobre esse mapa, pergaminho velho... O que fosse!

- _O que ele faz? _– repetiu Jorge, descrente.

- Só mostra todas as passagens secretas de Hogwarts – falou Fred, fingindo-se sensibilizado pela falta de sentimentos vinda de Harry.

- E todas as pessoas que estão por Hoggy Hogwarts – continuou o outro gêmeos.

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom – disseram juntos.

Parecia que alguém invisível estava desenhando no pergaminho. Linhas começaram a se formar, quando tudo tornou-se visível ele leu:

_Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas tem o prazer de apresentar: o Mapa do Maroto._

Fred abriu ele e apontou para um lugar:

- Vê? Mostra as pessoas – falou.

Harry percorreu os olhos onde o ruivo apontava e viu que mostrava a sala da sua madrinha, ela estava aparentemente sentada em algum lugar, pois estava parada. Talvez ainda estivesse dormindo, mas as probabilidades disso eram poucas.

- Isso é incrível! – exclamou, ainda olhando o Mapa. Viu o pontinho _Madame Nor-ra _mover-se rapidamente por um corredor do terceiro andar. O pontinho _Argo Filch_ movia-se um pouquinho mais atrás.

Foram alguns minutos rápidos para os gêmeos Weasleys explicarem para Harry as passagens secretas para ir a Hogsmeade e as passagens dentro de Hogwarts. Por fim, disseram, com uma cara cinicamente séria:

- Use isso com responsabilidade – mas depois riram, enquanto saiam pelo buraco do retrato, indo tomar café, afinal, já eram seis horas, o café já devia estar na mesa.

Harry decidiu que seria melhor dar logo o presente de Alicia, se não, teria que dar na frente de seus amigos, o que poderia render muitos comentários... Desnecessários.

Transformou-se numa fênix e executou o vôo da fênix silencioso, pousando nos pés da cama de Alicia. Virou novamente humano. Ajoelhou-se próximo ao rosto dela, pronto para tapar sua boca caso ela gritasse de susto. Cutucou seu braço, as pálpebras só tremelicaram ainda adormecidas. Sacudiu ela, que abriu de repente os olhos, arregalados ao ver o rosto de Harry próximo ao seu – _dentro do dormitório feminino!_

Tapou sua boca, e não ficou surpreso de ter que ter feito isso.

- Harry? – sussurrou ela, quando o moreno tirou sua mão dali.

- Desculpe te acordar, Al, mas preciso te dar uma coisa – ele sorriu – pode se arrumar e descer?

Alicia ainda estava confusa quando o amigo virou uma fênix novamente e sumiu num flash de chamas. Entorpecida, levantou-se, tomou-se uma banho rápido para não fazer seu amigo esperar muito, vestiu-se e olhou-se no espelho. Não gostou da imagem que viu.

Ficou surpresa ao repensar que fazia muitos anos que não ligava para sua aparência. Claro que penteava o cabelo, passava uma maquiagem básica, mas... Mas achava isso inútil. Harry não estava lá, para que ser feliz? E o pensamento parecia extremamente idiota agora que tinha seu amigo novamente. Se queria "paquerá-lo" tinha que ficar bonita, e bonita era exatamente o contrário do que estava se sentindo agora.

Lavou o rosto e penteou o cabelo. Seus cabelos ruivos pareciam mais acobreados do que nunca e caiam até o meio de suas costas. Seus olhos finalmente estavam naquele tom azul céu que sempre gostara e não no "azul-opaco-luto". Sua pele, felizmente e como qualquer pele "normal", continuava branca porcelana e suas bochechas e seus lábios rosados. Sua altura ainda era mais baixa que de suas amigas, mas estava começando achar que eram elas e não ela, afinal, tinha um e sessenta e três de altura, isso não era baixo, era?

Passou uma sombra rosa clarinho brilhante e um gloss. Pronto, já era "Alicia" novamente. Ah, só faltava uma coisa! Universo me dando aquele _estilo_.

Uni?, chamei. Fazia tempo que não falava com ele, quase me esquecera que estava lá. Bom, eu tinha um motivo, afinal, não ver Aura saindo de Harry também era estranho.

Mas de Universo só veio silencio.

Uni? Uni? Universo, pára de brincadeira!, exclamei – se é que isso era possível – mentalmente, já sentindo meus olhos arderem pelo choro que viria.

Abanei as mãos rapidamente em frente aos olhos, tentando engolir o choro. Respirei fundo, Harry me esperava, iria ver isso depois. Voltei ao quarto e peguei uma caixinha pequena que continha o presente de Pontas, afinal, Su estava certa. Eu tinha que contar a ele sobre _nosso _dia, porque, se ele não lembrasse...

Uni?, tentei uma ultima vez, enquanto descia as escadas do dormitório e chegava ao Salão Comunal.

Harry estava lá no sofá, já de uniforme e lindo – não que ele nunca estivesse, e eu tenha que parar de ficar conversando mentalmente... É que em geral Universo responde... Só espero que ele esteja bem.

- O que foi, Harry? – balançando discretamente as mãos por trás do meu corpo, fiz a caixinha de presente sumir, enquanto ele flutuava ao meu lado.

Ele sorriu, como sempre, enquanto eu sentava ao seu lado.

- Bom, um passarinho me contou – eu ri, divertida com isso – que hoje é um dia muito especial.

Senti meu coração descompassando.

- Sério? – brinquei, meus olhos provavelmente estariam em lágrimas daqui a pouco se é o que eu acho que é – E que dia seria esse:

- Dia do Eu Conheci Alicia Hoje, ou... Dia da Amizade – ele disse sorrindo com seu sorriso mais perfeito. Com isso, me entregou um pergaminho velho.

Senti minhas sobrancelhas franzindo, mas analisei o pergaminho melhor. Não... Não podia ser... Papai e tio Pontas disseram terem perdido para o Filch esse Mapa, mas ele estava ali.

- O Mapa do Maroto? Pra nós? – me senti exultante, era simplesmente incrível! Eu e Pontas, mesmo ele não lembrando, sempre sonhamos em usar esse mapa aqui em Hogwarts, e agora ele estava aqui, em minhas mãos, vindo de Harry! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

- Pra você, Al, o Mapa do Maroto é seu – ele sussurrou com um sorrisinho.

Mas, a ficha só caiu agora, se ele sabia sobre esse mapa, ele deveria, conseqüentemente, se _lembrar _dele, então... Senti um bolo subindo por minha garganta, de repente eu parecia cheia.

- Você... Você se lembrou de _tudo_? – falei, incapaz de gritar de felicidade, eu ainda me sentia tonta.

Seus olhos esmeraldas brilharam por alguns instantes brancos opacos.

- Não, não – ele disse tristemente – tive um... Flash de memória sobre esse dia, só isso, o suficiente para saber sobre o Mapa e sobre dia 16 de Novembro, mas... O resto... _Nada_. Só um branco infinito.

Meus ombros caíram, tremendo. Eu já irrompia em soluços descontrolados e um choro exagerado antes de poder perceber. Não era justo, não era justo! Tantas pessoas para isso acontecer!... Por que logo eu e Harry? Não podíamos ser normais, não podíamos ser "felizes para sempre"? A nossa historia não começava no "era uma vez"?... Podia terminar feliz... Mas, senti-me quase rindo enquanto chorava, rindo da enorme ironia que era tudo isso.

- Ah, Al, não fica assim, por favor – falou Harry, ele secou minha lágrimas e colocou uma mecha ruiva atrás da minha orelha – Tudo vai melhorar, você vai ver.

Ah, se eu tivesse sua esperança Harry... Mas, tudo bem, tudo bem, respira fundo, Alicia, respira fundo. Abanei as mãos e minha caixinha de presente apareceu, flutuando acima de nossas cabeças. Estalei os dedos e ela foi delicada até o colo de Pontas.

- É seu presente – expliquei sob seu olhar confuso e curioso.

Ele sorriu, sabendo que não deveria falar "não precisava..." e abriu a caixa. Lá de dentro, tirou dois bonequinhos feitos de porcelana delicada. Estavam em cima de uma caixinha pequena que tinha o cenário de uma patinação no gelo. Eles patinavam felizes e acenando. Um bonequinho era um garoto, uma mini-cópia do próprio Harry quando tinha onze anos. E o outro era uma bonequinha idêntica a mim com onze também. Eles continuavam patinando, fazendo saltos incríveis e brincando.

- Somos nós... – constatei o óbvio – Planejava dar a você no natal _daquele _ano, mas, bom, só deu para dar agora, espero que tenha gostado.

Ele somente sorriu, como se isso dissesse tudo. Me senti esquentando, e torci para que fosse por estar emocionada e não corando.

- Vamos tomar café, estou morta de fome – falei, e estava mesmo.

Pontas riu do meu comentário, enquanto estalava os dedos e o Mapa do Maroto e o presente que eu lhe dera sumiam, indo, provavelmente, parar em nossas respectivas camas.

Começamos a caminhar em direção ao Salão Principal, conversando, mas paramos quando vimos Draco Malfoy passar de ombros caídos, parecendo mais deprimido do que nunca.

Essa imagem poderia ser normal, se não fosse o fato de seus cabelos estarem rosa.

- Fred e Jorge – dissemos nós dois juntos depois de nos entreolharmos, mas eu completei: - Ah, obrigado pelo Mapa, vai ser realmente útil.

- Eu deveria dizer obrigado a eles, sabe, aos gêmeos, o mapa estava com eles – disse Harry.

- Sério? – perguntei chocada e surpresa, como eu nunca reparara nisso – Isso explica muitas coisas.

Harry deu uma olhada no corredor, Malfoy com seus cabelos rosa já virava para o próximo corredor, ele voltou-se para mim novamente e sorriu:

- Isso também explica os cabelos rosa? – perguntou maroto.

Eu só pude rir junto com ele.

_**= X = **_

Hei, people! Como vão? Espero que gostando da fic, do contrário, estou fazendo papel de retardada aqui.

Bom, brincadeiras a parte, é claro. Agora, estou escrevendo os capítulos com a maior rapidez que consigo, mas, infelizmente, minhas aulas logo voltam e eu logo tenho menos tempo.

É só isso de aviso, para vocês não me estrangularem e depois pisarem em cima de mim – o que NÃO ia ser legal (para mim).

Comentem, leiam ou sei lá!

_Bye bye! =D_


	14. O destino às vezes me irrita

_**Pov's Harry (introdução de capítulo):**_

Eu só poderia rir da ironia que o destino era. Sempre brincando com a gente, manipulando nossas escolhas, nossa mente. Sempre fazendo a gente parar onde parávamos – no fundo do poço ou no alto de um pódio olímpico, hipoteticamente falando, é claro. Mas eu, bom, parecia que _eu_ era um caso a parte. E eu não sabia se meu caso seria algo para rir depois de vários anos quando tudo isso acabasse.

Está confuso, né? Tudo bem, me deixe começar de novo.

Foi assim. Faltavam poucos dias para o Natal, e todo mundo já estava, tipo, pirando, porque ia ter férias de natal e blá, blá, blá. Alicia era mais uma – o que não fiquei surpreso, porque ela realmente parecia alguém, ahn... Entusiasmada.

Só que ela realmente _pirou de vez_. Aí, chega a parte em que você diz: "Tem certeza que você não está exagerando?". Mas, agora me diga, quando sua melhor amiga pára de, misteriosamente, falar contigo, ela não está pirando _demais_?

Ainda tá confuso, né? Não esperava outra coisa.

**Capítulo 14 – O destino às vezes me irrita.**

Pov's Harry:

Depois de algumas semanas aqui, descobri que, mesmo com a guerra, os jantares em Hogwarts são sempre barulhentos e agitados, com conversas se sobrepondo umas as outras, sons de talheres batendo nos pratos e risadas escandalosas. E, agora que o Natal se aproximava cada vez mais, o ritmo disso só parecia aumentar.

E eu já estava a ponto de ficar pirado com tudo isso, porque, justo nesse dia, dezessete de Dezembro – o dia do meu juízo final (tudo bem que o de Quadribol também era, mas abafa) – eu estava preste a explodir.

De dor de cabeça!

Eu, sinceramente, não sei como ela surgiu, mas sei que já está me irritando. Por que aquela maldita luz branca não poderia simplesmente curar _isso_? Senti algo cutucar com força dentro de minha cabeça quando xinguei "maldita luz branca". Rá, como se ela tivesse vida... Eu é que não teria mais vida se essa dor de cabeça continuasse.

Meus amigos próprios conversavam alto e riam animadamente. Será que meus poderes se estendem a estalar os dedos e todo barulho cessar? Ah, deixa pra lá!

- Pontas? Pontas! – gritou Alicia ("Puta merda! Minha cabeça!") no meu ouvido, para chamar minha atenção.

Virei meus olhos para ela, perdendo toda concentração em procurar silencio que eu estava procurando.

- Sim, Al? – eu realmente gostava de Alicia, não poderia haver amiga melhor, mas, às vezes, só às vezes, ela me irritava quando berrava como uma grasna – eu nem sei se esse bicho existe, berra ou sei lá. Sei que estou irritado e tentando me concentrar para não descontar em minha melhor amiga.

- Perguntei o que você quer ganhar de Natal – ela riu gostosamente, mas meus ouvidos, minha irritação e minha cabeça só captaram um barulho a mais – É que os Weasleys, os Bones, os Granger, Neville e a avó dele, nossos pais, nós e tio Remo vamos passar o Natal juntos, como fazíamos antigamente.

Eu vi seus olhos tornaram-se nebulosos a menção de "antigamente", mas estava tão irritadiço que não conseguiria confortar a ninguém, nem mesmo Alicia, hoje à noite. Eu mal me conseguia me manter lúcido!

Ia responder que não queria nada, quando Dumbledore levantou, erguendo a mão e imediatamente instaurando o silencio no Salão – amém, amém! Quando você morrer, Dumbledore, eu vou ser o primeiro a lamentar! (não que eu queira que tal coisa aconteça, mas, você me entendeu).

- Para acalmar os ânimos – começou o diretor – eu e os professores decidimos realizar um Baile de Máscaras no Dia dos Namorados. Deverão vir de roupas de gala e máscaras, onde todos devem convidar um par.

Quando ele sentou-se novamente, cochichos e conversas animadas preencheram o local, com mais força do que antes ("Eu não tenho roupa!" "Preciso comprar um sapato!" "Ei, quer ir ao baile comigo, Kimberly?"). Lembra aquela história do lamento, morte e Dumbledore? Esqueça.

Acho que estou com sinusite, porque toda a parte frontal da minha cabeça está parecendo que vai rachar de tanta dor. Que, que isso? Não é ilegal sentir tanta dor assim? Não é ilegal ser tão idiota, como eu sou?...

Merda – eu tinha, realmente, que parar com essa mania de falar palavrões quando me irrito.

Quando acabamos de jantar, levantamos e caminhamos pelos corredores em direção a Torre da Grifinória. Por alguns instantes, me senti tentado a dizer que ia ao banheiro, chamar Akemi e ir para Harmony, só pra perguntar para Mestre Dimitri se essa dor de cabeça tinha algo haver com minha memória. Mas, suspirando, desisti. Ninguem prestou atenção em mim enquanto divagava.

Eu não sei como, mas eu continuei sentado no sofá ao lado de Susana, enquanto ficava uma barulheira infernal no Salão Comunal. As pessoas jogando Snap Explosivo, e os barulhos de explosão. Pessoas conversavam, jogavam maçãs – que tiraram de sabe-se lá onde – para lá e para cá. Brincavam, riam, estudavam. Até o barulho da pena no pergaminho era horrível. Sei lá, parecia que eu ouvia mais coisas do que deveria, como os ouvidos de um animal.

Os minutos foram passando, e as pessoas foram indo dormir. Eu comecei a conversar com Al, tentando esquecer essa dor de cabeça e tentando reprimir as caretas que queriam sair para extravasar a dor. Não sei com exatidão que horas eram quando só restou eu e Al no Salão Comunal, sei que era tarde e minha cabeça doía mais do que antes.

Fechei os olhos, tentando me concentrar para parar a dor de cabeça.

- Harry? – chamou Alicia preocupada.

Vi olhos vermelhos brilhando sob minhas pálpebras e a escuridão me engoliu.

Abri os olhos e fitei o teto. Era o teto do dormitório. Ai, passei a mão na cabeça, que latejara por alguns instantes, e... Parou. Estranho. Pelo menos, não dói mais.

Tomei um banho demorado, aproveitando que não sentia dor. Mas, a questão mais importante só chegou à minha mente quando já tinha trocado de roupa: _Como cheguei ao dormitório ontem?_

Eu não me lembrava de levantar e vir deitar, nem de colocar o pijama, ou de dizer boa noite a Al, com quem eu estava no Salão Comunal. Era mesmo uma coisa estranha.

Desci as escadas do dormitório masculino para chegar ao Salão Comunal e encontrar uma cabeleira ruiva sentada no sofá, fitando doentemente a lareira.

- Al? – chamei, depois de reconhecer a pessoa. Sentei na poltrona mais próxima ao lado do sofá que ela estava.

Seus cabelos ruivos estavam muito bagunçados, como se ela tivesse mexido nele inquietamente. Sob os olhos azuis, opacos, tinham olheiras. Sua pele parecia querer não colaborar, como se ela estivesse infeliz. Alicia inteira parecia mal.

- Al? – chamei de novo e ela pareceu despertar de um transe.

Para minha grande surpresa, me olhou com uma raiva que eu nunca tinha visto sair dos olhos dela – pelo menos, não direcionada para mim.

- O que quer, Potter? – ela perguntou, levantando enquanto caminhava em direção a escada de seu dormitório, provavelvemente para trocar de roupa, pois ainda vestia um robe rosa.

Mas com isso pouco me importei. _Potter?_

- Ora, saber por que você está assim, não sou seu amigo? – mas acho que só piorei tudo falando "seu amigo", porque ela parecia querer chutar algo quando eu disse isso.

- Não, você não é não mais! – ela quase berrou, virando-se para subir as escadas, mas segurei seu braço.

- Mas o que eu _fiz_? – perguntei. Qual era o motivo para esse comportamento? Eu não conseguia entender nada.

- Você _sabe _bem o que você fez – ela rosnou de volta.

- Não sei, _não_ – e não sabia, mas Al não ligou. Virou as costas, os cabelos ruivos esvoaçando, e subiu, pisando duro, a escada.

Depois de refletir com muito cuidado, conclui que de nada entendera daquela conversa. Somente que Alicia não era – não mais – minha amiga, por opção dela, e que agora eu era "Potter".

Senti-me incomodado. Eu não sabia quem poderia me explicar o que acontecera com Alicia – porque era _obvio _que isso _não_ era TPM.

Transformei-me em fênix e fiz o vôo da fênix em frente ao escritório da minha mãe e do meu pai.

- Ah, por favor, Pontas! – exasperou-se uma voz que eu conhecia bem. Meu padrinho. Provavelmente ele e meu pai preparavam-se para sair.

Bati na porta. Alguns segundos mais tarde, ela foi aberta por minha madrinha, que pareceu surpresa a me ver.

- Harry, querido? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Oi, madrinha – sorri tristemente para ela, como se dissesse "aí vem bomba" – Posso conversar com vocês?

- Claro. Sempre, Harry, sempre – ela disse apressadamente, me dando passagem para entrar.

Caminhei até a sala e encontrei meus pais sentados num sofá, enquanto conversavam com meu padrinho.

- Oi, gente – falei, quando olharam para mim, sorrindo alegremente.

Lene fechou a porta e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Sirius. Caminhei e sentei no braço de uma poltrona.

- O que foi filho? – perguntou meu pai – Algum problema?

- Na verdade, pai, acho que eu _sou_ o problema – respondi meio resgungado, me afundando definitivamente na poltrona.

- O quê? Por quê? – indagou minha mãe, já se exasperando. Esse era o problema dela, quando o assunto era "eu", ela já ficava preocupada.

- Alicia está louca – resmunguei.

- E por que o problema é você? – perguntou sem entender Sirius.

- Ah, eu acho que ela tá meio que... Pirando, sei lá – falei, pensando bem, ela não tava "meio", ela estava completamente louca. _O que_ eu tinha feito de _tão_ ruim assim? – Tipo, ontem ela falava comigo, hoje, não. Piração, né?

Eles se entreolharam, provavelmente tentando entender.

- Depende... – começou minha mãe delicadamente – O que você fez?

Então, tudo se resumia a isso: o que eu, exatamente, tinha feito?

- Esse é o problema! _Eu _não sei o que _eu_ fiz para _ela_. Logo, o problema sou _eu_! – eu já estava ficando estressado com tudo isso. Daqui a pouco eu tinha aula, e não saíra do ponto "Potter".

- Como, não sabe? Pode ter feito algo... Não sei, Harry, querido, meninas se magoam fácil... – minha mãe obviamente pensava que eu tinha deixado algo escapar. Ótimo.

- Não, mãe, eu tenho certeza _absoluta_ que não fiz nada! Ela estava normal comigo antes de ir dormir e... – mas parei. Ela estava preocupada ontem, pouco antes de tudo ficar preto e eu acordar hoje.

Eu só queria saber: o que tinha acontecido nesse intervalo de tempo em que eu apaguei? Eu nem tivera o sonho com a estrela maluca, se pensar bem...

- É... É complicado – falei – Ontem, praticamente o dia inteiro, eu estava com uma dor de cabeça insuportável... Parecia que ia rachar minha cabeça. Todos já tinham saído, eu estava conversando com Al, quando a dor piorou... Só... Só me lembro de tudo ficar preto e eu acordar no dormitório.

Agora, _sim_, eles estavam preocupados.

É, eu também estava, afinal, qual era meu problema? Porque eu tenho certeza que isso não é, definitivamente, normal. Bom, eu todo era esquisito, tudo bem.

- Vamos falar com Dumbledore – disse minha mãe, já levantando decidida.

Segurei sua mão delicadamente, fazendo-a sentar de novo. Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Não, mãe, não vamos falar com Dumbledore. Já passou a dor física – falei deprimente.

- A dor física? – meu padrinho tinha tanto tato quanto Rony, nessas coisas tinha que concordar com a Mione. Meu Deus...

Franzi o cenho, nem mesmo eu entendia direito.

- Não sei... Alicia não falar comigo... Dói, é... É como se algo estivesse errado. – suspirei, enquanto levantava – Não sei o que é isso, vou resolver, não se preocupem. Vejo vocês depois.

E sai dali às pressas, simplesmente virando fênix e aparecendo no jardim, antes mesmo deles poderem dizer "tchau".

Os jardins estavam vazios, mas cheios de neve fofa, deixando pegadas por onde eu passava. Quando vi Hagrid perto de sua cabana, cortando árvores, fui até ele.

- Olá, Hagrid – eu disse.

- Algum problema, Harry? – Hagrid era um bom amigo, e Su e Al logo me apresentaram ele, às vezes íamos visitá-lo. Ele se quer saber, era um bom conselheiro.

- Sim, tenho um, na verdade. Al parou de falar comigo e nem ao menos sei por que – _ou pelo menos, não lembro_, quase completei, mas engoli essa parte da minha fala.

Hagrid deu um sorriso triste por entre seu emaranhado de cabelos.

- Ah, garotas são complicadas, Harr. Quando você pensa que pode entendê-las, é quando você fica mais confuso – ele deu um riso nervoso.

Você não sabe como está certo, Hagrid. Mas, ao invés disso, eu falei:

- É, pois é. Bom, vejo você depois Hagrid – ele acenou e eu saí andando novamente.

Depois de amanhã voltaremos para casa e eu vou passar o natal brigado com Alicia. Essa expectativa me deixou ainda mais desanimado.

Ouvi galhos seco se quebrando e minha cabeça virou-se automaticamente para a Floresta. Eu caminhava a orla dela, ouvindo os animais piando ou voando por entre as árvores.

O som de galho quebrando parou. Devia ser só algum bicho – era disso que eu tentava me convencer.

Voltei a caminhar. Mais galhos se quebrando.

Bufei de impaciência, enquanto começava a voltar para o castelo. Mas, nesse momento, Comensais da Morte apareceram.

Eu nunca tinha visto eles de perto, somente em fotos no Profeta e, sinceramente, era tão idiotas quanto nas fotos. Usavam mantos pretos e mascaras prateadas de caveira. Ãh-dã.

- Renda-se, Potter! – não identifiquei a voz da pessoa escondida por trás da máscara.

Eram dez Comensais ao todo. Senti vontade estalar os dedos, como quem diz "manda ver".

Nem ousei pegar minha varinha enquanto duelava, eu sempre me virei bem sem ela, sempre me viraria. Meus feitiços eram silenciosos, e eu não emitia expressão alguma enquanto disparava feitiço atrás de feitiço.

Quando um _"Crucio!"_ passou quase raspando pelo meu rosto – que eu virara de lado bem na hora certa – bolas de fogo brotaram em minhas mãos. Eu nunca me sentira tão poderoso.

Taquei as bolas de fogo como se fossem de neve neles, que desviaram assustados de repente.

- Harry! – ouvi o grito ao longe, enquanto lançava um "Estupore!" num Comensal baixinho e desajeitado.

Por um instante fugaz, virei a cabeça. Vi Alicia parada ali, com Susana, Gina e Hermione. Não sei como, mas ouvi Al dizendo: - Chamem os adultos, rápido!

Esse momento de olhadela me custou caro, um Comensal me atingiu com um feitiço do corte. Sangue escorreu por meu braço.

Al chegou do meu lado, esbaforida. Os Comensais nos cercavam, eu estava de costas para Alicia que também sem varinha, posicionava-se para a luta.

Nós lutávamos bem, sim, mas, mais Comensais surgiam como se tivesse uma frota inteira deles. Eu estava ficando cansado. Alicia respirava-se pesadamente atrás de mim.

Fazendo um movimento de mãos, um vento forte jogou os Comensais longe – era como se eu controlasse o ar. E isso me fazia sentir muito bem.

Será que...? Mais um movimento de mãos – que eu não fazia idéia de como sabia – e um anel de água girava em torno de mim e Al.

- Rápido! – gritou um dos Comensais.

Ele jogou um feitiço negro em Alicia, que parecia distraída por alguns instantes enquanto desviava um feitiço da confusão. O feitiço a acertou, e Al caiu na neve. A neve enchia-se de uma cor profunda de sangue rápido demais.

Eu senti o feitiço "Estupefaça!" vindo pelas minhas costas, mas simplesmente não dei atenção. O anel de água a minha volta já se dissolvia na neve.

Antes de cair na inconsciência do feitiço, ouvi:

- Prepare uma chave de portal, o Lorde das Trevas vai ficar feliz em saber que capturamos Potter!

E então eu não sei o que aconteceu.

**Especial pov's Lílian:**

Eu estava preocupada com Harry, ele saíra muito rapidamente na minha sala, antes que pudéssemos dizer qualquer coisa.

Suspirei, tentando parecer calma, o que era bem difícil.

- Vamos tomar café, eles são adolescentes, mesmo em guerra, é normal brigarem às vezes – eu disse.

Os três assentiram e caminhamos em direção ao Salão Principal.

Muitos alunos já comiam seu café da manhã, meio sonolentos meio conversando sobre as férias. Comprimentei Remo, e sentei-me ao seu lado.

O café estava muito calmo. _Calmo demais._ Balancei a cabeça, era só uma sensação ruim.

Olhei para as mesas. Os Grifinória riam e sorriam, como sempre. Os Corvinais, alguns, tinham livros em cima das mesas, e discutiam sobre isso. Os Lufos riam mais alto que todos. E os Sonserinos... Sorriam? Isso não era bom.

E não era mesmo.

Rony e Neville comiam na mesa da Grifinória. Mas os outros Marotos não estavam lá.

E eu logo soube por que.

Susana, Gina e Hermione entraram correndo no Salão Principal, chamando a atenção das pessoas, mas elas ignoraram. Correram em direção a mesa dos professores e Susana quase berrou:

- Comensais da Morte nos jardins, estão atacando Harry e Alicia!

Nós, os professores, levantamos tão rápido e em tão sincronia que seria engraçado, se não fosse trágido.

Dumbledore tinha um olhar sério e andava mais rápido do que todos, que dizer, corria mais rápido do que todos. E parecia irritado que tivessem conseguido entrar em Hogwarts, _"a impenetrável"._

Quando chegamos às grandes portas duplas, vimos pelo menos trinta Comensais cercando Harry e Alicia. Mas, quando tentamos passar pelas portas, algo nos prendia.

Dumbledore, eu, Tiago, todos, tentamos lançar um feitiço que rompesse isso. Mas não conseguíamos. Senti-me desmoronando no chão, enquanto via a luta. Tiago abaixou-se a meu lado, e me abraçou pelos ombros, como se dissesse que sentia o mesmo.

Parecia demais com a noite que ele "morrera", tentando lutar. Eu não estava pronta para isso de novo.

Harry fez uma série de movimentos de mão, que não entendi nada, e a neve em volta deles transformou-se em água circulando eles, como se os protegesse.

Vi um Comensal, baixinho e gorducho – que me trouxe muitas más lembranças – lançar um feitiço azul escuro, um feitiço da confusão.

Al o desviou em outra direção, mas não a tempo de ver um feixe de luz negra voar em sua direção acertá-la e ela cair. Lene gritou de dor ao meu lado, como se fosse com ela mesma a dor de ser acertada por aquilo.

Alicia caiu na neve, sangrava demais. Harry, o rosto banhado de lágrimas, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, puxou o corpo dela para seus braços.

Não desviou quando um feitiço de luz vermelha veio pelas suas costas e o acertou. Ele caiu na neve vermelha, Alicia ainda em seus braços. Os dois inconscientes.

- Prepare uma chave de portal, o Lorde das Trevas vai ficar feliz em saber que capturamos Potter! – um Comensal da Morte alto e musculoso por sobre o manto gritou.

Um Comensal tirou do manto uma espécie de taça com uma cobra em volta. Ela brilhou azul e apagou-se. Uma chave.

- NÃO! – gritei, com todas as minhas forças, dando socos desesperados na barreira que me impedia de avançar e estapear todos aqueles monstros asquerosos.

Mas ela nem mesmo rachou.

Senti-me impotente quando um Comensal chutou Harry e Alicia em direção a chave de portal. Senti-me impotente quando os Comensais pegaram a chave juntos e sumiram com meu filho e minha afilhada.

Senti-me impotente quando cai no chão do corredor, com o rosto pingando tantas lágrimas que eu parecia me afogar em mim mesma.

Eu falhara, novamente, em proteger meu filho.


	15. As nossas lembranças

**Pov's Alicia (introdução de capítulo):**

E se eu te dissesse que seus sonhos podem virar realidade, você acreditaria em mim?... E se eu te dissesse que seus _piores_ pesadelos também?

Nunca lutei realmente com Lord Voldemort, só sabia que o odiava, muito e _profundamente_, por tudo que ele _fez_ e por tudo que ele ainda faz.

Mas... De certa forma, eu deveria me sentir _grata_, por mais estúpido que isso possa soar.

Afinal, não é irônico que seu melhor sonho e seu pior desejo, além de terem acontecido ao mesmo tempo, tenham vindo da dor que seu maior inimigo causou ao seu _melhor amigo_?

**Capítulo 15 – As nossas lembranças**

Pov's Harry:

Coisas pesadas apertavam meus pulsos. Puxavam-nos contra o chão e eu me sentia estranhamente fraco. Tentei me mexer e meus músculos gritaram em protesto.

Um gemido de dor escapou da minha boca, mas parecia não haver ninguém ali. O que era totalmente o contrário. Quando abri lentamente os olhos, vi que estava em uma câmara. Era escura e sombria, e parecia muito com as masmorras de Snape.

Não tinha janelas, somente luzes verdes escuras brilhando no teto – me perguntei se era um lugar trouxa ou bruxo. Um trono negro estava em cima de uma espécie de rocha. Tinha uma escada que levava até o trono, mas, entre a escada, como que para "enfeitar" tinham mãos – como se pedissem socorro – saindo. Quase podia ouvir um grito estrangulado ali embaixo.

Juntando todas as minhas forças, olhei para o lado e a visão me chocou. Al estava esparramada no chão, os cabelos ruivos chocavam contra o chão indiferente. Ela estava pálida e parecia inconsciente. Seus pulsos e pés estavam presos por grilhões, e estes presos por uma corrente ao chão.

Reparei que eu também, mas eu conseguira sentar, desajeitada e dolorosamente.

- Ah, Harry Potter – essa voz parecia deliciada com a visão que estava tendo, eu _preso_.

Não precisei me virar para saber quem era. A pessoa veio andando de uma porta dupla lateral, acompanhado por mais três pessoas.

Uma era uma mulher – _Belatriz_, dissera Mestre Drake – de cabelos pretos e para cima, dando-lhe um ar de loucura. Os olhos eram azuis e continham uma felicidade cínica, junto com o sorriso e os risinhos que soltava.

O outro, eu me lembrava bem, era Lúcio "Malafoy". Os cabelos loiros platinados, os olhos cinzentos e nebulosos e, para completar a imagem, um sorriso arrogante – Draco Malfoy era muito parecido, só que, por mais que soe estranho admitir, não possuía esse sorriso com escárnio.

E o último, eu não fazia a mínima idéia. Era baixinho e gorducho, parecia um rato. Tinha cabelos, os poucos que lhe restavam, que eram de uma cor areia. Os olhos eram pretos e amedrontados. Ele parecia querer sumir, mas era tão gordo que a possibilidade parecia ridícula.

Mas, quem realmente ligava para essas pessoas quando Lord Voldemort estava ali?

Eu não precisava de ninguém para me apontar que aquele era Lord Qualquer-Droga, dava para saber. E minha cabeça estava ardendo muito, bem na região da cicatriz – me perguntei mentalmente por que.

Ele parecia, basicamente, uma cobra. Fendas no lugar do nariz e uma pele estranhamente esverdeada. Seus olhos, com pupilas verticais, tinham uma íris vermelha como fogo. Ele usava um manto negro e segurava, na mão direita, uma varinha, que tinha um aspecto de osso – como tudo mais morto por aqui. Lembrei-me de Al falando que "a varinha de Voldemort era feita do mesmo núcleo que há minha". O dia que ela me falara isso parecia tão distante...

- O-Menino-Que-_Sobreviveu_ está prestes a _morrer_, poderia ser mais divertido? – ele parecia decididamente encantado com o fato.

Só o encarei. Morrer? Bom, se Alicia saísse dali com vida, morreria vinte vezes, se fosse possível, e preciso.

- Mas, antes, que tal você me contar a profecia? – Voldemort só falou isso depois de estar devidamente sentado em seu trono e me encarando.

Lúcio, Belatriz e o "Rato" estavam próximos, ao lado dos primeiros degraus.

Profecia, profecia. De novo profecias. Farllen me falara que _um dia_, na hora certa, eu descobriria o que era essa tal "profecia". Mas, se eu não sabia, por que Voldemort perguntava a mim?

Aí, me veio a idéia que ele não fazia a mínima idéia de que eu tinha perdido a memória, devia pensar que eu sabia dessa profecia desde criança e agora... Queria ela.

Só tinha um problema: eu _não_ a possuía.

Agora, como se conta para um louco maníaco que você não tem o que ele quer?

- Eu não tenho a profecia – ok, abordagem direta. Quase pensei em rir, eu estava conversando comigo mesmo, enquanto estava prestes a ser morto.

Não era ridículo?

- Milorde, talvez uma dose de dor o faça abrir o bico – sussurrou no ápice de sua loucura, Belatriz Lestrange.

Voldemort não pareceu nem parar para pensar na idéia – e isso me fez questionar se hoje ele estava impaciente, ou se ele era assim naturalmente (provavelmente a opção dois). Apontou a varinha para mim e berrou "Crucio!".

Eu precisei de todo meu autocontrole para não berrar. Era agonizante. Como se mil facas passassem por meu corpo, perfurando minha pele e retalhando minha consciente – lutei para ficar acordado.

Claro, em Harmony estudara maldições e, acredite, Crucio, Imperius e Avada Kedavra eram leves comparadas as outras. Mas, não deixavam de serem horríveis. Só que Crucio era, na verdade, uma dor que nossa mente pensava atingir nosso corpo. Era preciso, somente, ser um bom Oclumente.

Eu era razoavelmente bom nisso, mas, eu parecia ter esquecido todos os meus ensinamentos.

- Não-possuo-a-profecia – eu falei entredentes, tentando não berrar no processo.

- Ah, possue sim, Harry, possue sim, só não quer me contar – riu-se Voldemort, ou o que quer que pareça essa "risada".

Os Comensais riram com ele. Belatriz riu de um jeito exagerado e estridente, como um... Bebê malvado (?).

- Crucio! – disse Voldemort, numa voz sussurada e maléfica.

Mais facas.

Os risos já pareciam ficar distantes, sentia que a qualquer momento entraria na inconsciência – e isso era tudo que eu mais queria, mas não podia abandonar Alicia.

- Ah, rá, rá, rá, rá, rá, rá – eu escutava risadas estridentes e agudas ao longe, e percebi logo que Belatriz ria da minha dor, como se fosse uma fonte de energia para ela.

Algo em meu cérebro parecia ser forçado para sair.

Um gemido escapou da minha boca – um grito – um berro.

_Não ouse tocar suas mãos maléficas em meu filhinho inocente!... Ele é a cara do Pontas mesmo... Ele acordou... É minha aliança Harry..._

Gritei novamente. Mais risos.

Uma parede de tijolos parecia ser construída onde havia o branco vazio do meu passado. Alguns tijolos apareceram.

_Sonho? O que você sonhou?... Ainda parado aí Harry?... Sou sua aura, quem mais seria?... Bombarda!... Harry!... Mate-me no lugar dele!_

Outros tijolos se juntaram a esses. Mais dor. Meu cérebro parecia rodar, parecia ser forçado por algo. Berrei novamente, alguém parecia ter cutucado-o com uma agulha.

Berro. Crucio. Tijolos.

_Avada Kedavra... Estou realmente chocado que Rabicho seja o traidor... Harry é um caso sério de poder... Vocês sabiam que toda pessoa tem uma aura?... Expecto Aurorium..._

- Implore pela morte Potter, implore! – ouvi uma voz gélida berrando, parecendo a décadas de distância.

Eu mal conseguia me manter lúcido.

_Eu sei Harry, eu sou você... Hoje vamos à casa dos Weasleys... NÃO ME CHAME DE REMIE... Voldemort... Desde quando derrotei alguém?..._

Meu cérebro parecia a ponto de romper, como uma sacola em que não cabia mais ar.

_Aparatou?... Então, ele não morreu de vez? Pode voltar?... Não hoje... Por ora, tire isso da sua cabeça, Harry... Grávida?..._

Vi um flash de imagem aparecer na minha cabeça. Uma garotinha, pequena e miúda, de cabelos ruivos cobre e olhos azuis.

Berro de dor.

_Quem é Alicia?...Você é engraçado Harry... Vou para a Sonserina!... Ia sugerir... Sermos amigos?...Somos amigos para todo sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre e sempre!..._

Abri repentinamente os olhos. Minha cabeça ainda doía – Voldemort ainda me lançava um Crucio.

Os olhos de Alicia estavam abertos, fitandos os meus com desespero e medo. Ela parecia apavorada – por mim, não por ela. Ela se mexeu minimamente, como se quisesse fazer algo.

_Não vai me dizer "oi", Pontas?... É comum as pessoas sonharem a mesma coisa?... Psiu! Quem é você?... Preocupações à toa, são pesos à toa..._

"Harry". Foi um movimento fraco que vi Alicia fazendo com os lábios. "Harry", ela chamou novamente.

Não conseguia ajudá-la.

_Aquele dementador era estranho, não?... Eu não gostei do que o dementador me mostra... Por que não me disse antes, Al?... Prometo, prometo..._

- Vai contar Potter? – Voldemort parecia não cansar de lançar um Crucio em mim.

Eu me sentia em uma ponte, entre a loucura e a sanidade. Buscava desesperadamente um jeito de escapar, mas não conseguia impedir a parede de tijolos de se construir.

- Crucio!

_... Tenho uma aura, dei o nome de Universo... Olá, Ginevra... Olha a carta!... VOCÊ VAI DORMIR NO SOFÁ HOJE, POTTER!..._

Meus dentes cerraram. Concentração. Expulse a dor de sua mente, Harry!, pensei para mim mesmo, entre todos os outros pensamentos.

_Sou Lady Ravenclaw Gryffindor!... Não quer ir ficar com a Gina?... Satis est. Locum Requirement!... E eu ganhei este colar..._

Seus olhos azuis arregalaram.

_Jingle Bells, jingle Bells!... Não quero você perto de Gina... __Feliz natal, Gin-Gin... Alicia Melanie!... __Foi um bom natal…_

Agora, luzes pareciam sair de meus corpos e de Al.

Eram luzes lindas de se ver, por mais que a situação não fosse nada linda.

_Akemi... Vamos jovem Potter, anime-se... Qual seu nome mesmo?... Al?...Vamos para Hogwarts! Vamos para Hogwarts!... Vem comigo..._

Dourado e branco pareciam dançar, entrelançando-se e saindo de nossos corpos, iam para o outro. Os olhos de Alicia mudaram para dourado liquido e nessa cor permaneceram.

_Mas a gente cresce um dia, né, mamãe... Podemos ir comprar nossas varinhas?... Esta é sua varinha, ela claramente o escolheu... Eu não existo longe de você... E a solidão é o meu pior castigo..._

Vento voava pelo seu cabelo. Um círculo de fogo circulou a mim e a ela, como se nos protegesse. Com a cabeça ainda no chão, vi água espiralar a nossa volta.

_Claro que prometo... Promete que vamos ser amigos para sempre... Deixe todos em paz!... Avada Kedavra!_

A luz dourada tornou-se mais forte, não senti mais o chão embaixo de mim. Água e fogo ainda circulavam a mim e Al, numa esfera enorme. Vento brincava com meus cabelos rebeldes e suados.

Meu corpo bateu fortemente contra o chão.

- Harry! – a voz de Alicia gritou, parecia a anos luz de distancia.

Eu finalmente poderia relaxar, e cair na deliciosa inconsciência.

Algo parecia destrancar dentro de meu cérebro.

Pov's Alicia:

Enquanto estávamos na "câmara de Voldemort", me sentia absurdamente fraca. Como se tivessem me dado uma poção para fraquejar.

Meus pulsos e meus tornozelos presos não conseguiam se mexer. Eu não conseguia nem raciocinar enquanto via Harry ser brutalmente torturado, por Crucio. Ele devia ter ficado minutos sendo torturado, não sei, o tempo parecia passar devagar e lentamente.

Tentei falar com ele. "Harry". Seus olhos verdes só encaravam os meus. _Dor. Desespero. Esperança._ E... Um pouco de... Reconhecimento?

Quando luzes começaram a sair de nós, foi difícil não mostrar meu rosto animado e aliviado – _Aura e Universo!_

Eu pensava que Universo havia me deixado, ou pelo menos, diminuído sua magia a ponto de nem poder falar mais. Entretanto, ele e Aura estavam ali, estavam presentes! Tá certo, nunca mais saíram de nossos corpos – não desse jeito – e, só isso, foi o suficiente para pensar que estávamos salvos.

Os olhos de Harry passaram de verde esmeralda para ouro líquido. Fogo circulou-nos, água dançava a nossa volta, como uma dança feroz, e vento brincava com meus cabelos ruivos.

Senti meu corpo ser tirado do chão, enquanto era completamente envolvido em uma esfera de magia Elemental. Gemi quando minhas costas bateram contra o chão de terra e neve, não estava duro, mas meu corpo estava dolorido.

Luz dourada e branca me circulou – suspirei aliviada, _Uni_ – e, me sentia renovada. Meus cortes visíveis curaram-se e minhas energias foram repostas.

Mas, quando olhei para o lado, Harry estava simplesmente caído, de olhos fechados – pelo menos, respirava fracamente, porém respirava! – mas, nenhuma luz, Aura, o circulou. Será que... Ele estava tão mal assim?

- Harry! – ele já estava... Dormindo, espero.

Sentei-me desesperada ao seu lado. Seu coração batia, ele estava gelado, pálido e respirava. O que isso queria dizer?

_Que, se você não levar ele logo para Hogwarts, ele pode morrer_, ouvi uma voz dentro de minha cabeça.

Universo!, pensei num suspiro aliviado.

Vi uma imagem de um Harry feito de luz branca e olhos dourados sorrindo em minha mente.

Depois você vai me explicar direitinho por que sumiu, mocinho, e ri de meus próprios pensamentos.

_Imagino que queira ajudar Harry e M... Aura antes?_, ele pergunto, mas vi que quando ele ia falar "M..." falou "Aura". Será que Aura tinha outro nome?

Assenti, parecia bobagem, já que Universo nem era material, mas sabia que ele saberia – e essa frase foi complicada.

Fiz um movimento de mãos – um feitiço não verbal de Mobilicorups – e Harry começou a flutuar do meu lado, como se estivesse em uma maca. Aí, eu percebi onde estava.

No meio da floresta, e eu nem fazia idéia de qual.

_Floresta Proibida, _respondeu, aos meus pensamentos, Universo.

Agradeci mentalmente e comecei a andar. Universo saiu de mim em forma de cachorro – o que me fez lembrar que talvez meu pai estivesse mais histérico que minha mãe – e foi pulando as raízes altas enquanto me guiava. Ele com certeza sabia o caminho.

Não sei por quanto tempo caminhamo, sei que a cada minuto Harry ficava mais e mais pálido, como se estivesse por um fio de vida. E isso me fez apressar o passo.

_Por aqui, já estamos chegando, _disse Universo, com a cabeça apontou em direção a algumas árvores.

De fato, demos mais alguns passos e vi que estávamos nos jardins de Hogwarts. Vi a casa de Hagrid um pouco mais ao longe, saindo fumaça da chaminé. Reparei que nenhum aluno caminhava por aí, e isso também me fez questionar que dia era hoje.

Entrei pelas portas duplas, as mesmas que eu vira Harry lutando contra vários Comensais, e ninguém caminhava pelos corredores. Continuei levando Harry em direção a enfermaria, afinal, deixaria Poppy cuidando dele, depois, somente depois, falaria com meus pais.

Mas não foi preciso.

Quando virei o corredor em frente ao Salão Principal, pelas escadas desciam meus pais, meus padrinhos, tio Aluado, Tonks (que eu conhecera nas férias desse ano, minha prima de terceiro grau) e Dumbledore.

Todos tinham semblantes preocupados.

- Alicia! – berrou minha mãe, assim que me viu. Correu descabelada pelo resto dos degraus e me abraçava.

Tentei manter a mão que flutuava Harry sem ser mexida por mamãe, pois esta quase me derrubara no chão.

- Mãe, esqueça a mim, é Harry que precisa de ajuda agora – tia Lílian e tio Pontas já estavam ao lado de Harry.

A madrinha segurava a mão do Pontas como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Obrigada Universo – eu cochichei para mim mesma. Uni, na sua forma de cão, balançou positivamente como se disse "de nada" e voltou para dentro de mim. Passeando por meu núcleo mágico, me deixou mais resistente.

Agora eu percebia como estava realmente cansada.

- Filha... – sussurrou meu pai, enquanto me abraçava, tia Lílian já flutuava Harry em direção a Ala Hospitalar – Não sei o que eu faria sem você...

- Também fiquei com medo, pai – e, depois de muito tempo, me deixei aliviar por tudo que sentia esses anos todos.

Chorei, lágrimas pingavam do meu queixo encharcando a blusa de meu pai.

Chorei pela morte de meu melhor amigo. Chorei pelas aflições da guerra, pelo sofrimento que eu passei, pela falta de memória de Harry, por não conseguir dizer o que sinto, por nossa briga, por ter quase matado ele – porque, na realidade, ele não teria ido lá fora, sozinho, se eu não tivesse gritado com ele.

Eu chorei pela minha culpa. Chorei por _tudo._

Caminhamos abraçados pelos corredores, em direção a Ala Hospitalar.

- Pai... – comecei lentamente – por que os corredores estão vazios?

- Depois que você e Harry foram seqüestrados – explicou meu pai – Dumbledore mandou os alunos mais cedo para casa, queria checar a segurança da escola.

Ele deu um mínimo sorriso maroto.

- Mas não pense que as aulas vão voltar mais tarde, ainda voltam dia cinco.

Sorri fracamente: - Que dia é hoje?

- Dezenove – respondeu meu pai silenciosamente.

O resto do caminho foi silencio e sem mais conversar, ambos nós emergidos em pensamentos. Ou pelo menos, eu.

Não sei quanto tempo levou para eu e papai chegarmos à Ala Hopistalar, mas tempo suficiente para _todos_ estarem ali. Aparentemente, como o Natal não ia poder ser comemorado na Mansão Potter, as pessoas vieram para cá, Hogwarts – o que era na verdade um _lar_.

Senhor e Sra. Weasley, Gui, Carlinhos, _Percy_ – urgh! – e, naturalmente, Fred, Jorge, Rony e Gina. Augusta Longbottom e, claro, Neville. Tia Sheryl e tio Michael, junto com Susana e seu primo Jake, além de seus tios tia Amélia e tio Leonard. Eu, meu pai e minha mãe. Meus padrinhos e Harry – porque ele _tem que_ acordar. Surpreendemente, Luna Lovegood ficara, dizendo que seu pai estava ocupado demais com O Pasquim – ok, né.

Bom, seria como nos velhos – coloca _velhos_ nisso – tempos.

A Ala Hospitalar estava um caos. Dumbledore, a madrinha, tio Pontas, tio Remy e mamãe estavam com Poppy examinando Pontas Jr. Mione, Rony, Gina, Nev, Su, Jake, Luna e os gêmeos conversavam esparramados em algumas camas brancas.

Cumprimentei Carlinhos e Gui quando passei por eles, que conversavam. Acenei desgotosamente para Percy e depois recebi um abraço de urso de tia Molly – ela e seus abraços, tsc, tsc. Tio Arthur também me abraçou, dizendo que bom que eu estava bem e vendo como Harry estava. Dona Augusta só meu cumprimentou severa como sempre.

Falei com tia Amélia, tia Sheryl, tio Mich e tio Leonard e, finalmente, cheguei aos meus amigos – que me abraçaram todos, principalmente Susana, que parecia querer me enforcar.

- Como você some assim, menina? – quase berrou no meu ouvido, enquanto quebrava minhas costelas num abraço apertado.

Dei um sorriso enviesado, para depois ficar desanimada e jogar-me em uma cama ao lado de Gina.

- Estou preocupada com Harry, o que ele passou não foi pouco – comentei tristemente, lembrando de sua cara de dor na câmara de Voldemort.

Silêncio.

Susana, como sempre, foi a que decidiu quebrá-lo: - Foi... _Muito _ruim?

- Muito, Voldemort deve ter ficado bons minutos lançando vários Crucio_s_ nele, dava para ver a dor em seu rosto – respondi de cabeça baixa.

Neville baixou a cabeça, infeliz. Todos sabíamos que seus pais estavam no St. Mungus nos Casos Irrecuperaveis.

Ninguém falou nada por bons minutos. E os minutos viraram horas. Poppy continuava cuidando de um Harry adormecido. Logo, todos nós, os adolescentes, estávamos amontoados uns em cima dos outros nas camaa da Ala Hospitalar, dormindo a sono solto.

Sei que demorei muito para dormir, ainda me sentia desperta e querendo saber como Harry estava. Quando finalmente consegui ficar com sono, ouvi um gemido vindo atrás de mim.

Virei a cabeça rápido demais e meu pescoço pareceu estalar. Enquanto massageava o mesmo – ai! – vi que era Harry.

Madame Pomfrey não cuidava mais dele, aparentemente, ele tinha de ficar de repouso – eu queria que não fosse a opção "não tem jeito". Mamãe e Sirius dormiam em uma cama e tio Pontas e tia Lily ao lado de cama de Harry.

Reparei que Molly, Arthur e todo o resto dos adultos não estavam ali, provavelmente dormindo em um quarto de Hogwarts, numa cama realmente macia. Tudo bem eram mais velhos e deviam ter estourado em preocupação esses dois dias.

Aproximei-me da cama de meu amigo. Ele respirava lenta e calmamente. Controlei o impulso de estender minha mão e acariciar os seus cabelos pretos e revoltados. Lindos.

Mais uma vez meu amigo gemeu. Suas sobrancelhas franziram, ele parecia concentrado. Mas... Em quê?

Suspirei frustrada, eu queria _muito_ fazer alguma coisa. _Muito_. E era simplesmente frustrante não poder fazer _nada_.

_Ah, mas você pode_, disse uma voz. A voz era de Harry e era simplesmente deliciosa de ouvir, depois de tanto tempo, ou pelo menos, depois de tanto tempo **para mim**. _Que bom que fui bem recepcionado._

E era claro que Universo lia meus pensamentos.

Oi, Uni, isso veio num suspiro chateado.

Universo saiu de mim em forma de gato, era branco com seus olhos dourados. Aconchegou-se melhor ao lado de Harry, e mesmo assim este não acordou – e isso seria possível, afinal, Universo é bem sólido.

O que aconteceu com Aura?, conversar mentalmente seria mais seguro, pelo menos não acordaria Pontas.

_Ah, está dentro de Harry se é isso que você quer saber_, respondeu Uni,_ mas digamos que quando Harry perdeu a memória, ela perdeu, momentaneamente, suas forças._

Como assim?, perguntei. Eu estava, definitivamente, confusa.

_Imagine. Harry estava tão perto da morte, que Akemi teve que levá-lo até a Cidade das Fênix, um lugar que a fênix só leva o dono se este estiver à beira da morte, ou morto, _esclareceu Universo.

Porém, eu ainda não entendera.

O que isso tem haver com Aura?

_Aura foi igualmente afetada a Harry, afinal, Aura é Harry e Harry é Aura. Se Harry morrer, Aura morrerá, e vice-versa._

Minha testa franziu. Ainda não entendo, admiti envergonhada por mim mesma.

_Em Harmony, Harry passou um ano em coma mágico, não por sua condição física. Mas porque Aura foi afetada. Aura sempre, _sempre_, curou Harry, quando Aura foi atingida, não podia curá-lo, então, ele não podia acordar. Está começando a entender?_

Assenti, na vida real e mentalmente, não importava, Uni iria saber.

_Quando Harry acordou, sem memória, era porque Aura estava "adormecida" dentro dele. _

Como assim?, indaguei em minha própria mente.

_Você sabe que Aura e Harry falam-se desde cedo, certo?_, quando assenti positivamente ele prosseguiu,_ então, Aura ficou mais atingida que Harry, apenas uma pequena parte dela liberava um poder mágico, o suficiente para Pontas dizer que era bruxo e para curá-lo caso se cortasse._

"_Mas, era como sua identidade. Aura não "acordava", Harry não tinha memória. E isso fez com que fosse acumulando poder. Acumulando, acumulando, acumulou tanto, que, quando Voldemort lançou Crucios demais, "abriu a porta" e fez Aura despertar com força total."_

Demorei um tempo para digerir isso. Se Aura tinha despertado, queria dizer que Harry tinha recuperado a memória? Mas por que ele não acordava?

A pergunta não foi para Uni, mas mesmo assim ele respondeu.

_Provavelmente. O poder mágico que acumulou em Aura, quando esta acordou, foi tanto, que fez Harry desmaiar. É por esse motivo que ele está desacordado agora. Seu corpo e sua mente, com a ajuda de Aura, estão se formando, tornando-o mais forte_, finalizou Universo.

Como você sabe tudo isso?, perguntei curiosa.

_Naquele momento que Aura e eu saímos de seus corpos, estávamos nos conectando, nos comunicando, chame como quiser. Ela me pediu desculpas por ter sumido e explicou os motivos de Harry_.

Ok, isso era novidade. Aura e Universo se conheciam? Bem, isso não era surpresa, eles já tinham saído em forma sólida e podiam conversar como pessoas normais. Mas não deixava de ser estranho.

Universo continuou como gato, enquanto eu acariciava os cabelos de Harry, que ainda parecia concentrado.

Esperava que essa concentração toda fosse para sua volta de memória – afinal, ele _tem que_ se lembrar. Ele prometera.

_Claro que prometo_. Prometera viver, e esperava que essa promessa também fosse para sua memória.

Em certo momento, enquanto ainda acariciava os cabelos negros de Pontas e via Universo tirar um cochilo, me lembrei deste ultimo falando que o que desencadeou isso fora os Crucios de Voldetititca.

É, falei para mim mesma, não podia haver mais ironia? Meu maior inimigo aquele que eu desejava _vingança_ por ter matado meu melhor amigo, acabara de me ajudar devolvendo a "vida" de Pontas.

O destino era mesmo muito irônico comigo.


	16. Reencarnando memórias

**Capítulo 17 – Reencarnando memórias**

Pov's Alicia:

Pisquei os olhos repetidamente, mediante a claridade repentina nos olhos. Percebi que tinha adormecido sentada em uma cadeira com a cabeça aos pés de Harry. Ai, chiei para mim mesma, meu pescoço doía.

_Não é a toa_, e era muito aliviante ouvir a voz sarcástica e divertida de Universo na minha cabeça novamente. _Eu sei que faço falta._

Viu o que eu digo?

Rony estava esparramado em uma cama, com Hermione usando ele como travesseiro – ah, sim, se o momento não fosse critico, seria uma boa revanche as indiretas sobre Harry.

Gina e Susana pareciam em coma em uma cama, tamanho o cansaço. Jake deitado atravessado logo ao lado, e na outra os gêmeos que dormiam com as duas mãos sobre o peito, como se quisessem "brincar de mortos" – credo! – e Neville na última, de barriga para baixo babando no travesseiro – eca!

Tia Lílian, mamãe, tio Pontas e papai não estavam em suas camas e me perguntei que horas eram.

Harry ainda parecia dormir sereno. Será que acordaria? Com a memória perfeita e com Aura poderosa? Acordaria e tudo voltaria a ser como era antes?...

Como que para responder minha pergunta, uma luz branca e dourada – Aura – circulou finamente Harry. Eu sabia o que isso significava: ele estava se recuperando.

Eu poderia fazer uma dança da chuva de tão contente que estava.

- Alicia? – chamou a voz de minha madrinha.

Alguns segundos depois tia Lílian entrou na enfermaria, sem as olheiras de preocupação que possuía ontem – mas ainda podia-se notar que ela _ainda_ estava preocupada – e sorriu cansada para mim.

- Fiquei preocupada com você, sabia? – ela perguntou me abraçando fortemente. Retribui imediatamente.

- Harry irá acordar – sussurrei baixinho.

Ela me soltou e me olhou.

- Harry irá acordar – falei mais alto.

- Ele... Acordar? Tem certeza? – ela parecia encatada com isso, em êxtase.

_Tenho_. Era uma palavra simples, mas ficou presa na minha garganta. Não, eu não tinha certeza. Eu tinha visto Aura em volta de Harry, mas... Isso significava mesmo que Harry iria acordar?

- Tenho – esperava que minha voz não tivesse saído trêmula com o medo que sentia e nem mentirosa, com a mentira que eu falava. Correção, a _incerteza_.

Tia Lily sorriu animadamente para mim e, parecendo uma criança novamente, saiu correndo da enfermaria, pronta para contar as boas noticias.

Eu só esperava estar certa – não queria decepcionar ninguém, principalmente a mim mesma.

Pov's Harry:

_Harry_.

A voz era calma, feminina e melodiosa. Olhei em volta. Tudo era preto.

Eu não sabia quem ela chamava. Quem era Harry?

_Harry Potter_.

A voz parecia decidida a chamar essa pessoa, esse Harry. Quem é Harry? Olhei para minhas mãos, para mim mesmo. Eu vestia uma calça branca e uma blusa também branca.

De repente, bateu-me uma dúvida. Como eu era? E, como que para atender ao meu desejo, apareceu um espelho de corpo inteiro na minha frente.

Aproximei-me. Eu tinha cabelos muito pretos e absolutamente revoltados. Os olhos eram verdes e, por alguns instantes enquanto olhava, eles ficaram com a irís branca e depois dourada, antes de voltar ao verde esmeralda. Eu não era muito alto, olhei melhor. Na minha testa, tinha uma marca esquisita...

Cheguei mais perto ainda. Era uma... Cicatriz, em forma de raio. Era um perfeito raio, e era meio vermelho. Toquei o dedo no espelho, bem onde tinha a cicatriz.

O mundo de repente pareceu ficar mais claro para mim.

_Harry_.

Pov's Alicia:

Eu estava angustiada, já tinham se passado três dias desde que chegamos e Pontas ainda dormia. O rosto já não possuía os traços de concentração há muito, substituído por um rosto sereno e doce, aquele que eu tanto amava. Eu praticamente morava na sua cabeceira, o que acontecesse com ele, eu saberia.

Às vezes, Aura circula seu corpo ou partes deles – em geral, uma luz branca saía de sua cicatriz, ou seus olhos abriam de repente, dourados, iluminados e brilhantes como dois holofotes (lembro que fiquei assustada quando isso aconteceu pela primeira vez) -, mas, nem sinal de que acordaria.

E eu estava preocupada, queria passar o Natal _com_ ele, não _ele_ na_ cama_ _e doente_, mas isso era só detalhe, queria saber quando e como ele acordaria – bem, mal, desmemoriado ou com a memória intacta?

No momento, era manhã, perto da hora do almoço. Atrás de mim, as vozes de Gi, Nev, Mione, Su e Rony preenchiam o cômodo. Os sussurros – que não eram pra ser audíveis, mas com Universo voltando com força total, meus ouvidos voltaram a serem sensíveis – de meus pais, padrinhos, do diretor, tia Minie e Madame Pomfrey eram da sala ao lado.

Eles provavelmente haviam lançado um feitiço imperturbável, mas meus ouvidos eram potentes, e captavam poucas coisas – "guerra", "Harry", "Voldemort" e "profecia". Mas eu era ignorante o suficiente para não ligar para essas coisas numa hora dessas.

A Sra. Weasley provavelmente estava no quarto de hospedes que tio Dumby dera a ela, tricotando os seus suéteres e ouvindo Celestina Star. O Sr. Weasley não pegara folga como meus pais, pois Harry não era seu nem afilhado, mas eu o via de vez em quando esses dias.

Tia Sheryl, titio Mich, tio Leo e tia Amélia iam para seus trabalhos também (Curandeira, Obliviador, Assistente do Chefe da Seção de Magia Involuntária e Chefia da Seção de Leis Mágicas, respectivamente), mas sei que passavam menos tempo lá, agora. Percy, é claro, não se abalara e dissera que "o caso de Harry não deveria interferir em nossas vidas, pessoas morrem todas as horas" – sei que todo mundo queria socar ele tanto quanto eu.

Jake e os gêmeos, que afinal só tinham um ano de diferença e as casas separadas, Lufa e Grifinória, aproveitavam para distrair-se, aprontando com Madame Nor-r-a e montando objetos para a loja de ogros que eu sabia que Fred e Jorge sonhavam.

E, como já falei, ficava a cabeceira de meu amigo, com Universo transformado em gato, me consolando – que olhasse mais a fundo perceberia que Uni parecia tão afetado quanto eu.

Um gemido. Por alguns segundos, enquanto Pontas se remexia na cama, seu rosto voltou aquela concentração, como se tentasse algo em seu estado de inconsciência. Silêncio.

Universo mexeu-se, também parecia inquieto em sua forma de cachorro, aconchegado aos pés da cama.

Algum problema?, perguntei mentalmente a minha aura mágica.

_Nada com que precise se preocupar no momento_, esse "no momento" me apavorou um pouquinho. Universo me olhou quando pensei isso, o tranqüilizei com um gesto de cabeça.

Mais um gemido vindo de Harry, ele definitivamente não estava mais tão calmo. Aura o circulou por inteiro dessa vez, era uma grossa camada de energia branca e dourada, uns fiapos pratas misturavam-se as outras duas cores, criavam uma sensação de multicolor, era lindo de se ver – se não fosse no mínimo trágico que ele ainda não tivesse acordado.

- Harry? – chamei-o, como se fosse isso que o fizesse despertar. A camada de magia aumentou a sua volta. A esse ponto, meus amigos já circulavam a cama, ansiosos para saber o que aconteceria a Pontas.

Eu também.

- Chame tia Lily e minha mãe – falei baixinho para Susana. Harry mexeu-se novamente ao som de minha voz.

Su levantou-se, assentindo, e correu rapidamente a sala de Madame Pomfrey, voltando não só com minha madrinha e minha mãe, mas com todas as pessoas que anteriormente lá estavam presentes.

_Acorda, por favor, acorda..._ Repeti em minha mente, milhares de vezes, até me lembrar de parar de falar comigo mesma. O desejo de que ele acordasse era forte demais.

No momento em que os olhos de Harry abriram, brilhando dourados, me senti desprendendo-me de meu corpo, como se minha alma flutuasse acima daquela "carcaça vazia". Esperei ver a cena de meus amigos e familiares em volta de Pontas, mas eu estava em outro lugar.

Era um campo, o lugar mais lindo que eu conseguia me lembrar de ter visto.

Era uma clareira grande e redonda, cercada por árvores altas e densas – por um momento, me lembrei da Floresta das Vozes –, a grama era verde como se tivesse sido pintada, tal como o céu azul, entretanto esta mal podia ser vista, pois o campo era coberto por flores. As flores eram tão coloridas, que pareciam salpicar contra o solo.

Entrecerrei os olhos, nada se dava para ver além das árvores, como uma névoa passando entre as mesmas – parecia mesmo com a Floresta que Harmony possui em que eu vira na memória de Harry.

Eu ainda tinha a sensação de que era um espírito longe do próprio corpo e só confirmei minhas hipóteses ao olhar para minhas próprias mãos e ver a mesma cor que eu via em Aura e Universo.

Ao longe, do outro lado da clareira, sob o sol claro, eu vi uma sombra. Era mais ou menos da minha altura e a cabeça parecia bagunçada – _Harry_!

Minhas pernas correram em sua direção, parecia não tocar o chão, como se flutuassem e quando o abracei, percebi que ele também era um espírito, e um espírito _muito_ gato (só comentando). Ele retribuiu meu abraço e tinha uma própria nota de reconhecimento nele, como de quando éramos crianças – isso me encheu de esperança.

- Sabe como viemos parar aqui? – perguntei, mas minha voz, no aparente estado espiritual, parecia somente uma voz melódica no ocenano, linda e distante.

Harry simplesmente lançou-me um sorriso misterioso, como se isso resolvesse todas as questões. Olhei-o interrogativamente, perguntando-me por que estávamos ali. Mas minha questão logo se fez respondida.

Farllen, o pégaso, caminhava em nossa direção. Ele parecia mais lindo pessoalmente, quero dizer, se puder chamar isso de _real_. Mas as asas, com as penas milimetricamente certas e perfeitas, eram lindas, de um branco puro e delicado. Os olhos eram também do mais liquido ouro e transmitiam tanta paz e poder, que senti que cambalearia se o encarasse diretamente.

- Olá novamente, Merlin e Morgana – comprimentou-nos Farllen.

_Merlin e Morgana?_

- Desculpe-me, mas do que nos chamou, Farllen? – indagou Harry ao meu lado, a voz de espírito dele, também distante e melódica, era realmente linda, aquelas vozes faladas e sopradas ao vento.

- Merlin e Morgana, claro – riu-se Farllen. Ele sentou do jeito de cavalo que só ele parecia conseguir bem a nossa frente. Deu-nos um sorriso esquisto, mas puro.

Harry continuou de pé, eu também. Ainda estranhava a história.

- Não entendo – admiti um tanto envergonhada. Eu me sentia tão burra perto de um ser milenar como esse pégaso a minha frente.

Farllen riu levemente, como se não esperasse outra coisa.

- Ah, Morgana, sempre divertida, sempre divertida – e riu mais um pouco, para logo depois ficar sério. – Mas é isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. Vocês são as reencarnações de Merlin e Morgana.

Senti meu queixo descer ao poucos até ficar razoavelmente escancarado – Harry ao meu lado parecia controlar melhor esse impulso de ficar em choque, pois seu rosto não demonstrara emoção alguma. Ou será que estava tão nervoso e confuso quanto eu, só não deixava transparecer?

- Explique-nos melhor – pediu delicadamente Harry. Ele sentou-se, tranqüilo, na grama. Segurando sua mão, sentei ao seu lado, nossos toques se chocaram.

- Eu chamei vocês nesse momento, pois acho que já é apropriado explicar-lhes tudo – disse Farllen.

Assenti, como se falasse que concordava, mas eu nem sabia o que era.

- Desde pequenos, vocês tiveram essa "ligação", se pudermos chamar assim – começou o pégaso – a primeira alma a despertar foi a de Morgana, dentro de Harry.

O cenho de Harry franziu-se – ele não parecia em dúvida sobre _quando_ despertou, mas sim sobre o ser Morgana dentro dele. Isso me fez questionar a mim mesma se sua memória voltara.

- Morgana? Você quer dizer Merlin, certo? – perguntou a Farllen.

- Ah, não, eu quis dizer exatamente o que eu disse vocês logo irão entender – riu levemente Farllen. – Como estava dizendo, Morgana despertou em Harry, explicando-lhe sobre auras e o bem, e, naturalmente, o mal. Quando Voldemort atacou, Morgana o protegeu com tudo que tinha, e, assim, você sobreviveu.

Harry não pareceu confuso sobre o fato, parecia _saber_. Será...?

- Enquanto era pequeno, Morgana falava com você, explicava-lhe melhor sobre auras e saía de você, em sua forma animal, isso fazia com que você controlasse melhor a magia grande dentro de você – explicou Farllen – Aos três anos, Alicia aconteceu. No instante que Morgana viu, por seus olhos, Alicia, ela soube que a alma de Merlin estava dentro da menina. E logo se identificou.

- Mas Harry me odiou no segundo em que me viu, ele brigou comigo – discordei do pégaso, muito confusa. Afinal, quando se tem seu cabelo magicamente colorido, com uma expressão de ódio, isso é aversão, certo?

- Não, não odiei – discordou de mim Harry. As esperanças de que ele tivesse lembrado cada vez maior – Lembro-me de olhar para você e pensar que fora a pessoa mais linda que já vira.

- Isso, porque, Morgana amou muito Merlin, e vice-versa – disse Farllen – O amor foi tanto, junto com a magia, que mandou uma mensagem para seu cérebro: "Alicia era linda e especial". Porém, o ciúme apagou essa visão e fez com que você estalasse seus dedos, usando da magia de Morgana, e pintasse o cabelo da menina. Entretanto, quando Alicia, e junto Merlin, foram se desculpar, logo você aceitou as desculpas, era como um instinto natural.

"Merlin não achou conveniente despertar logo em Alicia, mantendo-se em silêncio, mas, vocês ainda tinham uma ligação forte, e era através dela que suas almas, Merlin e Morgana podiam se "falar". Imagino que se lembram de quando o dementador os atacou no Ministério?"

- Sim, lembro que me senti poderoso – estava confirmado, ele se lembrava de tudo, algo dentro de mim comemorou – e Alicia sentia tanto medo, que só quis fazer algo.

- Morgana liberou o poder presente dentro de você, que é era muito pequeno comparado a hoje, e afugentou o dementador – assentiu o pégaso – Na realidade, Merlin achou oportuno começar a liberar o poder de Alicia naquele momento, pode não ter se manifestado no mundo real, mas se manifestou no mundo dos sonhos.

- A lua... Aquela lua que falava como a estrela de Harry... – murmurei mais para mim mesma do que para os outros.

As coisas começavam a fazer sentido.

- Sim, a lua e a estrela – riu Farllen – eram vocês mesmos, tentando dar uma explicação de quem eram o que seus poderes significavam e que vocês eram reencarnações, destinadas a combater o mal. Entretanto, quando entenderam seus próprios sonhos e poderes, era "tarde demais".

- Porque Harry tinha morrido – umas poucas lágrimas pingaram de meu queixo para a grama, flores coloridas nasceram entre outras flores dessas lágrimas.

- Exatamente, mas, como estava dizendo antes, Merlin liberou seu poder e, juntos, começaram a desenvovê-lo, tal como Harry e Morgana... – mas foi gentilmente interrompido por Harry.

- Ainda não entendo como eu tinha a alma de Morgana se eu era a reencarnação de Merlin? – também me confundira nisso, só não tinha coragem para interromper um ser místico que parecia muito mais poderoso que eu, tudo bem.

- Você é a reencarnação de Merlin – disse o óbvio Farllen – entretanto, o seu poder e sua magia são a de Morgana, por mais que, você pense, aja e, às vezes, muito sutilmente, sinta como Merlin. O mesmo aplica-se, ao contrário, para você, Alicia.

- Mas... Se eu sou a reencarnação de Morgana, _por que_ tenho o poder de Merlin? – isso ainda não fazia sentido algum e eu ainda estava muito, muito confusa.

Farllen riu, como se isso – a minha confusão e curiosidade – tivesse alguma graça. Certo.

- Poder de Merlin, curiosidade de Morgana – ele riu e eu entendi a graça, só não vi um motivo realmente bom para rir na seriedade da coisa toda – Ora, você é a reencarnação de Morgana com os poderes de Merlin, porque o destino assim achou-lhe conveniente. Por que chove? Não é por causa do ciclo da água, ou o que for que os cientistas dizem, chove porque o _destino_ acha conveniente sempre haver água no mundo. Isso se chama Vida.

Eu não iria admitir que só fiquei mais confusa, não mesmo.

- Quer dizer... – começou Harry que ficara quieto durante a "piada" de Farllen – Acho que entendi. O destino achou que, colocando a alma e os poderes de Morgana em mim, eu entenderia melhor o que precisava ser feito, por mais que a mente e corpos fossem de outra pessoa?

- Vejo que estamos chegando a algum lugar, não? – perguntou retoricamente o pégaso.

Por alguns segundos, ficamos em silêncio, pensando e Farllen nos respeitou, deixando-nos consigos mesmos.

Por que nunca me falou isso?, perguntei a Universo... Quero dizer, Merlin, ah, é tão confuso!

A imagem de Harry apareceu na minha mente, com um preto profundo de fundo, como se eu tivesse fechado os olhos e Merlin – Harry – aparecesse sob minhas pálpebras.

_E qual seria a graça? O que você aprenderia?_

Está dizendo que eu tive que sofrer o que sofri para _aprender_? , perguntei incrédula na minha própria voz mental.

A resposta de Universo foi simples.

_Sim._

Eu bem que tentei ficar furiosa com ele, mas algo me dizia que ele estava certo, e eu deveria usar meu bom senso – perguntei-me se não era "o lado Morgana" agindo.

- Farllen – chamei e ele virou seus olhos dourados para mim, isso seria outra questão – mesmo sendo a reencarnação da Morgana e tendo a alma de Merlin, eu ainda tenho um lado propriamente meu correto?

Farllen lançou-me um sorriso gentil: - Mas é claro, Senhora Morgana. Ou você acha que seria somente uma boneca? Daquelas que se dão cordinhas e você faz o que mandam? Não, digamos que, seu corpo, sua mente, sua mágica, seus sentimentos, tudo tem muito "espaço" aí dentro.

Dessa eu realmente tive de rir, não é que o pégaso poderia ser mesmo engraçado? Olhei para Harry, seus olhos piscaram e ficaram dourados – senti como se meus próprios olhos esquentassem, e eu sabia que os meus também brilhavam em dourado.

- Por que nossos olhos ficam dourados? – perguntou Harry, olhando para mim, curioso com o fato.

- Porque estão usando seus poderes- respondeu simplista Farllen.

- Mas, mesmo fazendo mágica nas aulas, meus olhos não ficam dourados – contestou firmemente Harry.

- Tanto quanto Morgana é divertida, você é decidido em suas opiniões, Merlin – Farllen parecia achar muitas coisas divertidas – Quando digo poderes, quero dizer, _poderes_, não mágicasinhas que _qualquer um _poder realizar.

- Magia Antiga ou...? – comecei a perguntar, mas o pégaso sutilmente me interrompeu.

- Seus poderes próprios. Saberá quais são quando usá-los – encerrou essa questão Farllen, parecia incomodado com esse assunto.

- Seus olhos estão sempre dourados – comentei, desviei rapidamente quando aquelas duas orbes douradas e poderosas viraram-se para mim. Era estonteante olhar-lhe diretamente.

- É porque eu sempre estou usando meus poderes, é parte de minha natureza – respondeu.

- Por que eu perdi a memória? – perguntou Harry.

Olhei indagadora para ele, quando me lembrei que somente Universo – Merlin, confusão – explicara o porquê disso. Aura provavelmente não.

- Quando Voldemort atacou-lhe naquela noite, Morgana e você trabalharam juntos para repelir a Maldição da Morte, e isso desgastou os dois, mais a ela. Morgana ficou inconsciente dentro de você, sendo basicamente sua identidade, você a perdeu. Mas você ainda era a reencarnação de Merlin, isso o fez que se lembrasse de seu nome e que era bruxo, mas somente isso.

Harry assentiu, compreendendo. Um silêncio confortável caiu sobre nós, ouvindo somente o vento tinindo contra as folhas das árvores e as flores suavemente batendo umas com as outras.

Uma luz circulou a mim e Harry, e duas formas humanas saíram uma de cada um de nós. Merlin, sentado ao meu lado, usava uma roupa digna de um rei ou um cavaleiro – calça, botas de couro, túnica e capa – os cabelos eram bagunçados e os olhos mais brilhantes que todo o corpo.

Morgana, ao lado de Harry, era como uma princesa. Usava um vestido que se arrastava ao chão, com longas mangas e um bonito decote em V, que mostrava um colar – era delicado, com uma pedra (que em sua cor de aura branca não consegui identificar qual) adornada de delicado ouro, isso era identificável – salto alto e os cabelos bem penteados, eram cacheados. Os olhos também eram de maior destaque.

- Olá, queridos – disse com sua voz doce Morgana.

Senti uma imensa vontade de perguntar-lhe sobre tudo no mundo, tirar todas as minhas dúvidas com essa mulher que parecia muito sábia.

- Como vão? – perguntou Merlin risonho.

Com ele, não senti vontade de perguntar-lhe, ele parecia sábio, sim, mas senti uma vontade imensa de abraçar e falar de meus problemas, como se ele pudesse estalar os dedos e resolvê-los.

- B-bem – gaguejei. Eu me sentia tão, tão, tão... Fraca e inútil perto dessas pessoas!

- Ah, não se sinta assim, minha doce Alicia – disse Merlin, tocando levemente meu rosto – É tão esperta e poderosa quanto qualquer outro aqui.

Lancei um sorriso agradecido a meu amigo de longar datas, Merlin ou Universo, era meu amigo, e eu me sentia feliz com o fato de ser assim.

- Que bom que assim seja – respondeu Merlin, ele aparentemente ainda lia meus pensamentos, mas afinal, por que seria diferente de antes agora que eu descobri as coisas? – Está certa.

Agora, dei-lhe um olhar zombeteiro, como se perguntasse se ele ia ficar lendo meus pensamentos. Ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto – isso era a cara do Harry!

- Por que... Por que somos eu e Al a reencarnação de vocês, por que não outro? – indagou Harry para Morgana.

Morgana deu um sorriso doce – o meu sorriso – para Harry, tocando-lhe brevemente a bochecha e respondeu:

- Ah, querido, às vezes penso se o destino não foi muito injusto com vocês dois, que já sofreram tanto – disse ela – porém, são muito poderosos e muito prudentes, sei que pode parecer crueldade que sejam vocês os destinados a acabar com as Trevas, mas o destino não escolhe e age à toa.

- Toda ação gera uma reação – disse Merlin.

- Terceira Lei de Newton – murmurou Harry, eu nunca que me lembraria dessas coisas.

- Foi um homem sábio, Newton. Era bruxo, se quer saber, só preferiu ficar mais famoso entre os trouxas do que no nosso povo, que desprezava a idéia de destino – disse Merlin, como se tivesse ofendido com tal coisa – Mas, Newton estava certo.

- Quer dizer que, nas Leis de Newton, ele queria, discretamente, dizer que o destino agia? – perguntei, que coisa bizarra.

- Sim – respondeu rindo de meus pensamentos Merlin.

Percebi como assunto não estava mais voltado para reencarnações e auras de poder, era como se fossemos velhos amigos conversando e rindo.

- Que bom que pensa assim – riu-se Merlin.

- Pare de ler meus pensamentos! – falsamente indignei-me.

- Harry está rindo por dentro – comentou Morgana, deixando um sorriso escapar.

- Achei que éramos companheiros, sabe, um apóia o outro – ele comentou fingidamente triste.

- Vocês parecem crianças – disse sério Farllen.

E nós cinco, como bobos, explodimos em gargalhas intimas, rindo da vida e da alegria, sem saber exatamente o motivo.

- Bom, já está na hora de Harry e Morg... Aliás, de nós quatro acordarmos, não acham? – riu Merlin.

- Eu tenho mais algumas perguntas! – indignou-se Harry.

- E pode fazê-las, mas algumas talvez não estejam na hora de serem respondidas – sorriu Morgana para Pontas, tocando-lhe o rosto, ela parecia fazer muito isso... Será que eu também faço?

_Talvez não, mas deseja muito... Principalmente se for com o Harry_, Merlin gargalhou na minha mente.

Bobo, mentalmente, mostrei-lhe a língua, num ato infantil.

- As lendas diziam que Merlin era mais poderoso... Mas, pelo que vi agora, eu e Al temos igual poder – disse Harry, não parecia exatamente uma pergunta.

Morgana olhou bem para ele, com olhos sábios e, por alguns instantes – como na nossa infância – nebulosos, e disse:

- Merlin sempre foi um grande feiticeiro, quando ele moresse, eu sabia que sua magia vagaria pela eternidade, em busca de alguém que pudesse suportar tanta magia no corpo.

- Eu? – perguntei abobada.

- Você é tão poderosa quanto Merlin, não porque possui os poderes dele, mas porque seu corpo é preparado para isso – respondeu ela.

- Mas é porque sou sua reencarnação... – então entendi – Ah! Se eu posso suportar os poderes dele, sendo sua reencarnação, quer dizer que seus poderes são iguais, entendi.

Merlin discordou: - Não, minha querida, você suportou meus poderes, porque eles são menores, não iguais. Fui sim um bom feiticeiro, mas Morgana, sem duvida nenhuma, foi melhor.

Morgana não tinha o tom de pele normal, sim de aura, mas as bochechas brancas ficaram douradas, corava.

- Além do que, ela aumentou mais ainda seus poderes nestes meses que ficou "inconsciente" – dizia Merlin – E, nesses dias que Harry ficou desacordado foi para, como disse antes, aumentar a capacidade de seu corpo.

Alguns segundos breves de silêncio para analisarmos a fala de Merlin.

- Agora... – começou Morgana, enquanto se levantava, mas eu falei:

- Farllen – eu perguntei diretamente para o pégaso, que me olhou com seus olhos dourados – como é que você sabe toda a nossa história, ainda mais estando aqui, em Harmony?

Ele me deu um sorriso, um sorriso de cavalo. (?)

- Ora, Merlin... Aliás, Universo – riu-se ele – não te contou que eu e Akemi éramos mascotes dos dois?

Eu e Harry encaramos nossas auras.

- Achei que Akemi fosse um nome que eu tivesse dado – disse Harry, coçando a nuca, como sempre que estava confuso.

Morgana riu graciosamente: - Ah, não. Você deu esse nome porque estava na sua memória, talvez você se lembre que ela disse que tinha mais de mil anos, sim? – após Harry assentir, ela prosseguiu – Então, ela foi nossa companheira.

- Passou os séculos com Farllen, nosso outro companheiro – disse Merlin – em uma floresta, que ficou conhecida como Floresta das Vozes. E Harmony surgiu, mas essa história fica para depois, temos _mesmo_ de voltar.

Assentimos. Morgana graciosamente voltou a Harry, e Merlin, rindo ainda sentado, voltou para mim. A última imagem da clareira que tive foi de Farllen piscando enquanto corria, se embrenhando nas árvores grossas e altas.

A imagem seguinte era de um Harry deitado na cama, com as várias pessoas em volta. Olhei no relógio da parede, não tinha se passado nem um minuto. Ninguém notara.

Eu ainda estava sentada do lado de Harry, em sua cama.

Suas pálpebras tremilicaram e logo seus olhos abriram, revelando aquele verde penetrando e que sempre adorei. Em um olhar, soube que aquilo tudo que acontecera fora real e que Pontas se lembrava _mesmo_ de tudo.

Joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, antes de cair num pranto sem fim, molhando seu pescoço e sua roupa. Ele, dessa vez, me abraçou de volta, enquanto acariciava meu cabelo.

- Calma, estou de volta – ele sussurrou.

- Eu – mais lágrimas – nem acredito que – fungada – você voltou – soluços alegres – mesmo, mesmo.

- Nem eu, Almofadinhas, nem eu – ele murmurou no meu ouvido – mas sabemos que, dessa vez, é para ficar.

- Para sempre – respondi num sussurro também.

- Prometo, prometo – ele sorriu.


	17. Sempre lembrarei de você

**Capítulo 18 – Sempre me lembrarei de você**

Pov's Harry:

Quando eu era criança, tinha mania de dizer que o natal era uma noite de milagres e, quer saber? Não mudei minha opinião. Tudo – _tudo mesmo_, desde presentes a pessoas de cabeça para baixo – pode acontecer.

Então, dia vinte e quatro de Dezembro, noite, estávamos na Sala Precisa – que eu e Al mostramos e aumentamos toda enfeitada de coisinhas de natalinas – todas as famílias (talvez exceto Dumbledore, tia Minie e, graças a Deus, Snape, que estavam no jantar no Salão Principal).

A grande árvore era linda. Com bolas coloridas e brilhantes penduradas, enquanto fadinhas e – estranho – rockeiros dançavam e cantavam baixinho a sua volta. Em cima, uma estrela brilhada vivamente, me lembrando de meus antigos sonhos – que desde que eu recuperara a memória, pararam -, e, por fim, muitos, muitos presentes embaixo. Ótimo.

Eu vestia uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta vermelha escrita "Te Conheço?". Almofadinhas, vaidosa, usava um vestido vermelho e de alcinhas, com a saia "rodada" (disse Alicia). O salto era agulha e altissimo, vermelho cheio de brilhos – acho que o nome é strass, sei lá e seria estranho se soubesse – entre as tiras.

Susana, Gina, minha mãe, minha madrinha e até Luna usavam saltos altos e finos – doidas!, como se anda naquilo?

Papai e Sirius usavam ternos, e eu tinha certeza que era para as fotos. Mas, bom, não vou dizer o que todos vestiam, gastaria muito tempo e paciência, vamos para a parte dos presentes, depois do – animado – jantar.

- O primeiro presente – anunciou Susana, como uma criança feliz – é meu para minha amiguxa do my heart grandão, Ly!

Alicia fez cara de choro e Susana também, mulheres, se emocionam fácil demais. Recebeu um pacote roxinho com um laço prateado, abrindo, viu um par de brincos azuis.

Eu ganhei livros, blusas, suéter, tênis, e até um boné do Chuddley Cannons – de Rony, é claro. O suéter desse ano da Sra. Weasley era vermelho e tinha o leão da Grifinória, e vinham com docinhos caseiros. Ganhei "Lutando contra o mal" de Remo, "Azarações: saiba como se defender" de Hermione e "Plantas aquáticas" de Neville. Um tênis Nike de Fred e Jorge – não, literalmente, _um _tênis. De meu pai ganhei a Capa da Invisibilidade e de minha mãe – muito brava e lançando olhares malignos para papai – uma fotografia que eu esquecera, mesmo com minha memória, há muito tempo.

Na foto tinha eu e Al, com os braços um em volta do outro e meus pais, sorrindo. Fora tirada num dia qualquer, quando Al estava dormindo lá em casa por causa da lua de mel de meus padrinhos. Era uma boa foto.

Eu tinha ganhado muitas coisas, e tinha dado muitas coisas, quando cheguei a um presente que estava no meu próprio bolso. Era uma caixinha pequena de veludo rosa choque – é mais para tirar sarro. Alicia, que conversava rindo com Susana e Gina – junto a todo falatório – estava sentada em um sofá.

- Meninas – comprimentei, sentando do lado da minha amiga, Gina e Susana na poltrona e no outro sofá, respectivamente.

- Pontas, Pontas – cantarolou Al, ela andava _muito_ feliz.

- Primeiro, eu tenho o presente de Gina – falei, sorrindo. Estalando os dedos, um pacote apareceu. Era tão ou menor que o de veludo rosa choque, mas esse era de veludo vermelho fogo. Entreguei para Gin-Gin.

Ela agradeceu sorrindo e pegou ansiosa, quando abriu arregalou os olhos: - Ah, não posso aceitar, Harry, deve ter sido tão caro...

- É por isso que você vai usar muito – interrompi. Gina sorriu de lado e colocou seu novos brincos, três pérolas pequenas na vertical. – Agora, para você, Susana Amy Bones.

Ela bufou diante do nome, mas sorriu e pegou o pacote, mais e mais macio do que o de Gina, amarelo canário. Abrindo, viu uma blusa laranja berrante escrita "Detesto chamar atenção". Gina e Alicia caíram na risada, mas Susana fechou a cara. O de Hermione entregaria depois, Rony conversava com ela e pareciam num mundinho só deles – ainda precisava de algumas chantagem contra eles e esse amor "público para todos, menos Rony".

- Obrigada, Harry – ela disse também rindo.

- Bom, acho que não falta ninguém não é? – perguntei brincando. Alicia fechou a cara para mim. Olhei nos olhos azuis dela e sorri – Você achou mesmo que tinha esquecido de você, Almofadinhas?

A ironia disso era que, semanas antes, na minha chegada, eu tinha mesmo esquecido que era Alicia Black.

- Acho que está na hora de trocar seu colar, não? – falei, dando para ela sua caixinha rosa choque.

Ela tomou nas mãos como se fosse de vidro delicado e abriu, fazendo uma careta de surpresa e incredulidade: - É... É... É lindo, Harry.

Dentro, tinha um colar, óbvio. A corrente era de prata delicada. Eram dois pingentes. O símbolo do infinito (aquele oito ao contrário) e o outro, era a parte branca de um yin yang (aquele círculo divido na metade em preto e branco).

Atrás do yang estava escrito, em uma caligrafia delicada e bonita: _"Ad memoriam amicitiae"._ E, entre o "nó" do infinito era escrito, quase impercepcitivel: _"Et infinite"_.

- A corrente é de prata puro e o símbolo, são de prata puro, na água estraga, pelo menos, sem um feitiço – comentei – e o yang é de uma mistura de calcário, mármore e diamantes feita especialmente em Harmony, por isso tem essa cor branca e a pedra preta é ônix.

- Eu... Eu não posso aceitar, Pontas, deve ter custado galeões e galeões – começou Alicia mas eu delicadamente a interrompi.

- Almofadinhas, eu comprei e você vai usar, além do mais, se você não usar, o que eu vou fazer com essa parte? – perguntei, tirando do meu bolso mais uma caixinha, preta, e abri.

Dentro tinha uma tornozeleira de prata com os mesmo símbolos, só que ao invés do yang, o yin, a parte preta. E, em vez serem pingentes, era mais uma corrente com o infinito preso dos dois lados e o yin também.

- O meu yin é feito do mesmo material que o seu yang, só que ao contrário – coloquei, enquanto amarrava a tornozeleira no tornozelo esquerdo.

- Pontas, você faz demais, sabia? – ela me abraçou e, tirando o velho colocar com "A", colocou o novo. – Mas vou guardar meu antigo colar – e estalou os dedos, eu sabia que estaria seguro dentro de uma caixa de jóias.

Eu sorri.

- Ah, e o que significam essas coisas? – ela se referia ao escrito no colar.

- O do yin yang significa "Para a memória da nossa amizade", eu achei que combinava bem. E a do infinito significa "Que seja infinita".

Alicia assentiu e deu seu sorrisinho de quem ia fazer algo.

- Agora, é meu presente pra você e não discuta comigo – ela chiou, me puxando para um sofá mais no meio da sala. Colocou-me sentado como um menino obediente e, subindo na mesinha de centro, chamou todos:

- Ei, povo, _hello_! – todos olharam para ela, Weasleys, Longbottom, Potters, Bones, Lovegood e Blacks – Tá na hora do meu presente pro meu melhor amigo e geral tem que ficar quieto, beleza? Legal.

Ela sorriu e virou para mim: - Bom, Pontas, devo dizer que achar um presente para você foi um desafio imenso, nada que eu pudesse te dar, poderia expressar o que senti esses anos todos e, principalmente, esse ano – ela explicou – Quando você foi embora, eu escrevi uma música sobre como eu sentiria sua falta, quando você voltou, eu ajustei a música, e agora que você voltou _de vez_ da escuridão de seu abismo, eu fiz de novo, e, bom, espero que você goste.

Um gesto de mão e parecia que tinha uma música de fundo tocando.

Pov's Alicia:

Eu estava muito nervosa, prestes a cantar na frente de todos sobre meus sentimentos, mas, respirei fundo e indiquei para a música, na parte instrumental, começar. É agora.

_I always knew this day would come_

(Eu sempre soube que esse dia chegaria)

_We'd be standing one by one_

(Estaríamos de pé, frente a frente)

_With our future in our hands_

(Com o future em nossas mãos)

_So many dreams so many plans_

(Muitos sonhos, muitos planos)

Eu sorri feliz para Harry enquanto cantava, morrendo de vergonha por dentro. Eu criei um efeito que fazia imagens das minhas memórias passarem a nossa volta.

Imagens de nosso encontro com três anos, pela primeira vez – papai e tio Pontas riram ao ver meu cabelo – e do nosso reencontro, em Outubro desse ano.

_Always knew after all these years_

(Sempre soube que após todos esses anos)

_There'd be laughter there'd be tears_

(Não haveria risos, haveria lágrimas)

_But never thought that I'd walk away_

(Mas nunca pensei que iria partir)

_With so much join but so much pain_

(Com tanta adesão, com tanta dor)

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

(E é tão dificil dizer adeus)

Imagens tristes nos circularam. O tapete queimado onde Harry estivera. Aura Morgana – igual a mim – o circulando e o ajudando a se proteger de Voldemort. O funeral e seu obelisco. Eu chorando enquanto olhava fotos de seu quarto.

_But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on_

(Mas os dias passam, temos que seguir em frente)

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

(Eu estou tão grata pelos momentos, tão feliz por ter te conhecido)

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

(O tempo que tivemos, eu manterei em fotos)

_And hold you in my heart forever_

(E te guardarei em meu coração)

_I'll always remember you_

(Eu sempre me lembrarei de você)

As imagens desses versos foram todas as fotos que Harry possuía nas paredes de seu quarto, e eram _muitas_. Mas a que passou muitas vezes foi nossa festa no Ministério. Aquela seria eterna.

_Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look_

(Um capítulo do livro que não pode ser revivido, mas pode ser visto)

_And there we are on every page_

(E lá estaremos em todas as páginas)

_Memories I'll always save_

(Lembranças que sempre guardarei)

_Up ahead on the open doors_

(Até antes de abrir as portas)

_Who knows what were heading towards?_

(Quem sabe em que direção estávamos indo?)

_I wish you love I wish you luck_

(Eu desejo-lhe amor, eu desejo-lhe sorte)

_For you the world just opens up_

(Para você o mundo acaba de se abrir)

_But it's so hard to say goodbye_

(Mas é tão dificil dizer adeus)

Imagens infelizes. Imagens sem Harry – de meus anos aqui em Hogwarts. Deixei as pessoas verem a máscara que usei todos esses anos, de feliz de dia, e chorando a noite, segurando meu colar e olhando a foto na minha cabeceira.

Deixei verem que não sou tão forte.

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on_

(Os dias passam, temos que seguir em frente)

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

(Eu estou tão grata pelos momentos, tão feliz por ter te conhecido)

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

(O tempo que tivemos, eu manterei em fotos)

_And hold you in my heart forever_

(E te guardarei em meu coração)

_I'll always remember you_

(Eu sempre me lembrarei de você)

Mais lembranças. Eu já cantava naturalmente, e Pontas sorria para mim, sei que eu já chorava muito a esse ponto, mas garanti que minha voz na ficasse rouva nem que soluços interrompessem o momento.

Imagens dos fogos de artifício explodindo em um dos nossos aniversários de amizade.

_Everyday that we had all the good all the bad_

(Todos os dias que tivemos, bons e ruins)

_I'll keep them here inside_

(Guardarei em mim)

_All the times we shared every place everywhere_

(Todas as vezes que compartilhamos, todo lugar, onde for)

_You touched my life_

(Você tocou minha vida)

_Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh_

(Sim, um dia olharemos para trás e iremos rir)

_But right now we just cry_

(Mas agora vamos apenas chorar)

_Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

(Porque é tão dificil dizer adeus)

As imagens de nós nos reencontrando na batalha, do dia que vimos Akemi na Locum Requirement, no dia que nos vimos pela primeira vez, nos dias de nossas cartas de Hogwarts, no dia de sua morte.

Tudo, tudo. Era nossa vida, na nossa frente, em uma canção. Nossos sentimentos.

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on_

(Os dias passam, temos que seguir em frente)

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

(Eu estou tão grata pelos momentos, tão feliz por ter te conhecido)

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

(O tempo que tivemos, eu manterei em fotos)

_And hold you in my heart forever_

(E te guardarei em meu coração)

_I'll always remember you_

(Eu sempre me lembrarei de você)

Pontas sorriu para mim, era a única imagem que importava, se os outros riam, choravam ou zombavam apontando o dedo descaradamente, eu não ligava.

Harry sorria, era o suficiente para minha felicidade.

_I'll always remember you_

(Eu sempre me lembrarei de você)

_I'll always remember you_

(Eu sempre me lembrarei de você)

Terminei de cantar os últimos versos, cansada, mas satisfeita comigo mesma. Ouvi os aplausos de minha família – sim, éramos todos uma grande família – como se fosse um show.

Harry levantou e me abraçou, eu enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito, aos prantos por uma musica que eu mesma inventei e cantei. Chorei por tudo – como eu venho fazendo há algumas semanas.

- Eu sempre vou lembrar de você, minha Alicia – Harry sussurrou e me arrepiei todinha – Nunca se esqueça disso.

Foi o suficiente para eu chorar mais. Putz grila, por que ele tinha que ser tão fofo? Pontas acariciou meus cabelos ruivos, cantarolando a música que eu cantara há pouco.

- Nem eu, Pontas, nem eu – eu consegui murmurar entre o choro, as lágrimas salgadas que escorriam e os soluços baixinhos.

Pontas afastou-me milimetricamente por alguns instantes, antes de falar, sorrind: - Isso me lembra, quer ir ao Baile de Máscaras comigo?

Sorri largo.

- Preciso responder, Pontas? Que pergunta boba parece até que não lembra como sou de verdade – falei rindo.

Alguns segundos de silencio, até eu quebrá-lo: - Você, meu amigo, ultrapassou todas as barreiras e enxergou em mim tudo que era bom e eu pensava não existir. Você ultrapassou os limites para me salvar do meu abismo de dúvidas. Obrigada por seu meu amigo.

- Não agradeça – ele disse.

E, quando deitei naquela noite, cansada, exausta, mas sorrindo e aturando as piadinhas "quentes" de Su, Hermione e Gina, soube que Harry sempre estivera certo – Natal é, de fato, uma noite de milagres.

- Só calem a boca – resmunguei para minhas amigas, que riram.

_Você sabe que é verdade o que elas dizem_, comentou Merlin. Como Lilá e Parvati não estavam aqui, ele pode virar um gato e aconchegar-se junt Amim.

Até tu, Merlin?, chiei, mas sorri internamente.

Segurei meu novo colar entre as mãos.

Eu sempre me lembrarei de Harry, principalmente porque _sempre_ estarei com ele, seja onde for.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Esse capítulo foi curtinho, mas foi só para dar uma passagemzinha no Natal, aguardem, estamos caminhando para o fim da segunda parte (é uma Trilogia, ok?)!

Beijos, galera!


	18. Se você está corado

**Capítulo 19 – Se você está corado, imagine eu**

Pov's Alicia:

Sei que era o orgulho de Hermione, ou talvez sua questão de princípios que a impedia de fazer o que queria realmente: dizer o que sentia para Rony.

Olha, não é uma coisa complicada: "Te amo". Simples, certo? Errado, do contrário, eu mesma teria feito com meu Pontas lindo e gostoso – e nãããõ, não sou melosa!

Somos os Marotos e as Marotas, devíamos ser abertos uns com os outros, nos apoiamos na guerra, nas dificuldades e quando caímos de – literalmente – cara no chão, nos apoiamos levando o outro junto (já aconteceu).

Mas, a questão "namoro, ficado e namorico", bom, _aí _já é outra história. Por exemplo, eu era fiel a Mione, nunca dissera a Rony que Hermi gostava dele, seria tipo, traição. E também nunca dissera a Su que Nev gostava dela, princípios. Su, por exemplo, não contara a Harry que eu gostava dele. E eu não contara para todos que Dino era só um ficante qualquer de Gi – eles tinham um acordo, criar ciúmes. Dino em – supreenda-se – Luna Lovegood, e Gina, bom, ela não me contou.

Entende? Sério? Legal, então sabe comos somos enrolados.

- Bom dia, Almofadinhas – comprimentou Harry com um sorriso no rosto naquela manhã de sábado. Era cedo e somente eu, Harry e Su tínhamos acordado.

- "Bom dia, Su. Tudo bem, Su?" – Susana fingiu tristeza – Sim, Harry, vou bem.

Harry riu e depositou um singelo beijo na bochecha de Su: - Dramática você.

- Ai, assim eu coro – riu-se Susana.

Eu gargalhei, por mais que desejasse que meu bom dia fosse tão caloroso quanto.

_Falei-te que gosta dele, _riu Merlin dentro de mm.

Psiu! Quietinho!, mandei brava, E não conte isso para Morg, vai que ela conta para Harry?

Ele riu, mas disse que não falaria nada.

Por alguns instantes, minha mente vagou nessa questão, nada falamos para ninguém sobre eu e Pontas sermos reencarnações dos bruxos mais poderosos de todos – é, seria mesmo uma gracinha: "Então, né, gente, eu e Harry somos poderosos e tals por sermos Merlin e Morgana, beleza? Ok". Rá.

- Bom... vão acordar a Gina e Mione – sorriu Harry – eu vou acordar os garotos. Poderia ser mais divertido?

E não sei se deveria sentir medo ou rir quando Pontas subiu as escadas sorrindo entre maníaco e divertido – e muito, muito gato.

_Não disse?_, Merlin só faltava cantarolar.

Eu bufei, e Susana ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Faz-me um favor, sim, Su?

- Sim, amiguinha? – ela piscou os olhos numa falsa inocência.

- Quando Universo – quase falei Merlin – sair de mim, taque um martelo nele.

_Ei! _

Su sorriu: - Adoraria.

E subimos para acordar a ruiva folgada e a morena nerd. Merlin chiava dentro de mim, criando uma sensação incomoda de cólica – humpf.

Pov's Harry:

No quarto éramos somente, eu, Rony, Neville, Dino e Simas – os dois últimos já tinham levantado e ido sabe-se lá Deus onde.

Entrei no quarto sem cerimônia e encontrei uma cena linda: Rony babando no travesseiro e o abraçando e Neville quase caindo da cama de tão contorcido que dormia. _Que linda cena _– para ser estragada e quebrada.

Rony sorria com a boca aberta meio babando, um sorriso feliz. Deveria estar sonhando – será que uma risada maléfica agora era exagero?

E eu tinha oportunidade melhor do que essa para me vingar dele depois de tudo que falou de Alicia e eu? Aproximei-me do seu ouvido e falei, numa voz idêntica a da Mione (Amém, Morgana!):

- Isso, ai, isso Harry, assim mesmo! – e dei um gemidinho, controlando-me para não cair na gargalhada – Ah, ai que gostoso, Harry!

Rony levantou num pulo, as orelhas perigosamente vermelhas e a ponto de me socar: - HARRY, SEU SAFADO, LARGA A MIONE, LARGA EL...

E caiu a ficha quando me viu cagando de rir no chão. Neville estava sentado na cama, já acordado.

- Ah, Roniquinho, Roniquinho – ironizei – não sabia que tinha sentimentos tão profundos por nossa Mione – fingi enxugar uma lágrima – eles crescem tão rápido.

Fred e Jorge decidiram entrar – aliás, anunciar sua presença – nesse instante: - Caros colegas – disseram.

E viram uma cena que devem ter achado bizarro, eu rindo pra cacete, Rony vermelhíssimo de raiva e Neville dando um sorriso torto.

- Ora, ora, o que o nosso Harryzinho aprontou dessa vez? – perguntou Jorge.

- Ah, ele fez uns sons... Eróticos com a Mione para acordar o Rony – riu-se Nev.

Fred e Jorge me olharam como se eu fosse o Rei dos Reis e disseram em sincronia: - Salve, Pontas Júnior, o Herdeiro Legitimo dos Marotos.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, mas nada comentei, os gêmeos eram esquisitos, se eram.

- Ei, caras, já arranjaram par para o Baile? – perguntei.

Eles se entreolharam e sorriram idêntico.

- Infelizmente, Harry... – começou Jorge.

-... já, mas... – completou Fred.

-... não fique assim – continuou Jorge.

- Não quer dizer que não amamos você – disseram em uníssono.

Revirei os olhos, esses aí nunca mudam, impressionante: - Não quero ir com vocês, seus tapados, só quero saber com quem vão.

- Ah certo – fingiu entender somente agora, Jorge – eu vou com a belíssima, maravilhosa e esplendorosa...

- Não enrola – resmungou, ainda de mau humor, Ron.

- Angelina Johnson – riu Jorge.

- E eu, gatissimo aqui – riu-se, dessa vez, Fred – vou com Alicia Spinnet.

- Elas não eram artilheiras dois anos atrás? – perguntou Neville.

Jorge acenou positivamente: - Sim, sim, mas, quando nosso Trio Marotas, entrou na parada, elas disseram que iam sair, pois já tinham muitos deveres de NOMs, de qualquer forma.

- E – completou Fred alegre – desde então somos nós!

- Que vamos vencer amanhã! – completaram juntos.

E, piscando marotos, saíram do quarto – provavelmente indo aprontar com alguém.

Nossa, até tinha me esquecido, mas amanhã tinha nosso jogo Grifinória x Corvinal – esperava não fazer bobeira.

- Se vistam, estamos indo visitar meus pais na sala deles, sabe bater um papinho, você pode até aproveitar e dizer o que sonhou Rony! – desviei de um travesseiro, rindo.

_Posso ter ficado alguns anos fora da ativa, mas você obviamente continuou "aitvo", _riu Morgana.

A imagem de uma Alicia branca de olhos dourados apareceu na minha mente.

Ora, por que não ficaria? A vida não é bela?, rimos e cheguei no Salão Comunal.

Já era final de Janeiro, o que significava que o Baile de Máscaras se aproximava, pelo menos, já tinha chamado a pessoa com quem eu queria ir – tirando o fato de que ela pensava ser _só _minha melhor amiga... Nada mais, nada menos.

Sentado no sofá, olhei para a lareira, apagada. Como um clique, me lembrei quando controlara a água e o vento, contra os Comensais, será que...

Um movimento de mãos me veio a cabeça de repente, eu nunca tinha aprendido, mas repeti-os em minhas mãos próprias – sentindo meus olhos esquentarem, percebi que firacam dourados.

A lareira prorrompeu-se em chamas. Fiz alguns movimentos quando percebi que controlava _mesmo_ o fogo ali, e ele parecia dançar. Rindo baixinho, fiz dois bonequinhos dançando tango, mas quando ouvi uma voz emburrada nas escadas – Gina – o fogo extinguiu.

-Puft, vocês foram me acordar cedo para batermos um papinho amigável? – chiou a ruiva.

- Sim – disse numa voz cínica e alegre Susana – não é divertido?

Gina não parecia achar _nada _divertido.

Rony, ainda de mau humor, desceu, com um Nev sorrindo atrás.

- Eu não falaria muito, Gina, não sabe como ele acordou nosso Roniquinho aqui – gargalhou Neville.

- Como? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

Ron corou furiosamente e não respondeu.

- Ah, parem de ser bebês chorões, meus pais, tio Pontas, madrinha e Remy vão estar lá – consolou Al, virando uma fênix logo em seguida.

Ninguém pareceu perceber que os olhos dela agora estavam dourados. Virei logo em seguida e, com todos nos segurando, realizamos o vôo da fênix, parando em frente ao escritório de meus pais.

Quando voltei a ser humano, bati na porta e ela foi, como sempre, aberta por Lene.

- Ai, que cara de sono vocês! – ela exclamou rindo – Vamos, entrem, entrem, e tentem não dormir no sofá!

Todos rimos, quer dizer, exceto Gina e Rony que tinham tirado o dia para ficarem mau humorados. Sentei em um sofá com Alicia, que tombou a cabeça no meu ombro, bocejando. Rony corou ao se sentar ao lado de Hermione, em um sofá. O clima só era cortado por Gina, que bocejava longamente ao lado de Mione. E Susana, sentada no braço da poltrona que Nev estava.

Minha mãe sorriu para nós: - Bom dia para vocês parece que foram arrancados da cama.

- No caso de Rony literalmente, hein? – riu Neville – O sono dele parecia muito... _Gostoso_.

Eu ri junto com Neville, enquanto Rony ficava tão vermelho que parecia um pimentão: - Só calem a boca, idiotas.

- Awnnnnnn – eu ri, tendo um coro feito por Nev, Almofadinhas, meu pai, meu padrinho, Remo e, claro, Susana – fico triste, foi neném? Neném não! Ele já cresceu.

Rony resmungou grogue: - Eu preferia o Harry desmemoriado, Merlin, você é mais malicioso que a Susana nos piores dias dela.

_Ele não sabe de nada... Merlin_, Morgana disse dentro de mim, referindo-se a minha reencarnação.

- Ei! – chiou a citada, porém sorriu de lado – Ele tem razão, de qualquer forma.

- Sou só eu que estou perdida aqui? – perguntou minha madrinha.

Eu revirei os olhos, ainda sorrindo: - Nosso Roniquinho aqui cresceu. Na verdade, seus sonhos estão cada vez mais... Picantes, hm? – mexi as sobrancelhas maliciosamente.

Todo mundo riu, até Gina riu espantando seu mau humor. Todo mundo, vírgula... Exceto Rony, que corou tanto que parecia uma pimenta ambulante.

- Silêncio! – ele apontou a varinha para mim.

Antes que eu pudesse pegar minha varinha para desviar o feitiço, Morgana me fez o favor de fazer uma barreira branca na minha frente. Rony resmungou algo sobre ser injustiça antes de voltar a fechar os olhos e cochilar sentado no sofá.

Minha mãe comentou distraidamente: - Parece que desde que você voltou, Aura voltou também não é, querido?

_Aura?_, Morgana disse dentro de mim,_ Mal posso esperar para começar a ser Morgana para _todo mundo_. O nome que você me deu não é muito legal, sabia?_

Ei! Eu tinha um ano, não se podia esperar muita coisa_,_ reclamei.

Morg sorriu em minha mente. _Eu sei, estou brincando. Mas falo sério sobre essa história de me chamarem de Aura. Não por causa do meu "pseudônimo", mas, sim, porque alguma hora você terá que contar quem você é de verdade_.

Eu somente respondi num suspiro mental.

- Com certeza. Ainda bem. Sem memória podia até não lembrar, mas não sei o que eu faria sem ela – comentei, e olhei zombeteiro para Ron, que tinha definitivamente apagado ao lado de Mione – tipo... Defender-me de feitiços inúteis contra minha pessoa linda e gostosa...

- Ele com toda certeza recuperou a memória – Alicia observou do meu lado, levantando a cabeça do meu ombro – o Pontas não era tão metido assim quando era somente Harry Sem-Memória Potter.

- Mas ainda era metido – completou Su, o rosto sorridente olhou para mim.

Ergui as sobrancelhas: - O que posso fazer se sou tão lindo?

- O que _nós _podemos fazer se já tivemos que agüentar um Pontas Metido durante nossa juventude, e temos que aturar um durante nossa fase adulta? – Remo dramaticamente se perguntou, fazendo todos rirem.

Almofadinhas riu e mexeu nos meus cabelos.

- Não se preocupe, Pontas, eu gosto de você sendo metido – ela riu.

- Você gosta dele _inteirinho_ – Susana disse simpaticamente.

Foi a vez de a Alicia corar loucamente.

Eu não comentei, mas senti todo o meu ser se aquecendo com esse simples comentário. Eu senti que poderia sorrir pelo resto da vida.

- Se não agarrrar logo eu mesmo agarro, querida – avisou Su, balançando as sobrancelhas maliciosamente como eu fizera há pouco.

- Ou eu – Gina riu e as duas se entreolharam risonhas – você já viu aquele corpinho sarado no vestiário?

- Ou aqueles olhos? – Susana se abanou dramaticamente.

Alicia estava vermelha. Eu não sabia dizer se era de vergonha ou de raiva, no entanto eu estava absurdamente feliz.

- Chega meninas – minha mãe disse rindo, enquanto olhava o rosto de Al, provavelmente entendendo o que ela sentia.

- Ah, agora que estava ficando bom? – reclamou o padrinho, que conjurara um saco de pipocas em que ele e meu pai comiam ansiosamente, olhando nossa conversa.

Nev engoliu seco e vi que ele olhava para Susana. Franzi a testa... Lembro-me perfeitamente que Alicia tinha dito algo sobre ele gostar de Su, então por que Neville simplesmente não a convida para ir ao baile? Ele tem uma opinião sobre si mesmo muito ruim.

Eu acordei de minhas divagações quando Almofadinhas passou a mão na frente de meu rosto, risonha e reparei que todos esperavam algo de mim: - Ahn, quê?

Meus amigos e familiares explodiram em risadas.

- O que foi? – indaguei completamente confuso.

- Pensando na morte da bezerra, Pontitas Jr? – Susana brincou.

Pov's Autora:

Harry rolou os olhos para a amiga: - Não, pensando na garota que é o capeta, no caso, você – isso foi um incentivo para todos rirem mais.

Susana não pareceu abalada, dando um sorriso malicioso, que fez Neville comentar baixinho um "se ferrou, Harry...".

- Na morte da bezerra não, né? Mas pensando na sua ruivinha Alicia Black.

A citada corou até o último fio de cabelo, engasgando com a fala da amiga. Harry – apesar de estar com as bochechas rosadas – retrucou sem se abalar: - Eu posso dizer que penso na ruiva aqui do meu lado... Agora, não vai admitir para todos o garoto que aqueceu o coração da nossa indomável Susana _Amy _Bones? – o moreno frisou bem o nome do meio, arrancando uma careta da garota.

Quando ela estava prestes a devolver a "ofensa", Lílian levantou-se sorrindo: - Tudo bem, tudo bem. Antes que os dois resolvam se matar, sugiro irmos tomar o café que, a essa hora, já deve ter sido servido há muito.

- Tem razão – Tiago concordou prontamente com a mulher, fazendo Sirius murmurar um "O veado virou um serviçal", rendendo-lhe um tapa de Lene.

("Desculpa, Lenezinha" "Bom mesmo, Cachorrinho").

Al revirou os olhos a cena de seus pais e puxou a mão de Harry: - Vamos Pontas, depois temos treino para o jogo de amanhã e quero vencer.

- Comigo no time é óbvio que vamos vencer – Harry dizia, mas simplesmente foi interrompido por Alicia, que continuou puxando-o pelos corredore, risonha.

- Ah – Sirius fingia enxugar uma lágrima enquanto via os adolescentes saindo do "apartamento" dos Potter – eles crescem tão rápido. Parece que foi ontem que Veado Jr. e Alicinha estavam nadando nus numa piscina de bolinhas... Ei! Rimou!

Marlene olhou intrigada para o marido, assim como Remo, Lily e Tiago.

- Quando foi que eles nadaram nus numa piscina de bolinhas? – era uma pergunta justa.

Sirius deu de ombros: - Na minha imaginação, a amizade que vira amor surge assim, tá? – e fez um bico.

- Ah, Lily, me explique, pelo amor de santo Merlin, porque eu disse "aceito" naquele dia – Marlene implorou forçando lágrimas falsas a ficarem no canto de seus olhos.

- É porque você o ama, Lene – Lílian dizia num tom falsamente monótono, de quem sempre repetia a mesma coisa, enquanto consolava a amiga.

Remo riu e falou para os amigos: - Acho que elas andaram demais com vocês e acabaram pegando essa hsistória de atuação.

Tiago e Sirius somente fizeram um bico infantil, cruzaram os braços e viram as esposas continuarem o teatrinho.

Um pouco distante dali, um ruivo tentava fazer as palavras saírem de sua boca. Ora, tinha abordado Mione antes de chegarem ao Salão Principal, fazer as palavras saírem não era tão difícil... Bom, era o que Rony pensava, até ter colocado o plano em ação.

- Rony? – Hermione chamou sua atenção, despertando-o de seu debate interno.

- Mione, e-eu... – ele gaguejou, corando fracamente – .

A menina franziu o cenho, tentando esconder a diversão e a felicidade. Por dentro ela soltava fogos de artifício, tinha entendido a fala do garoto, mas... Ah. Talvez fosse melhor: - Rony, não compreendi nada. Fale devagar.

O garoto Weasley respirou fundo e disse tentando manter a voz firme: - Hermione, aceita ir ao Baile comigo?

- Claro, Ron, mil vezes claro – ela sorriu meigamente.

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes, sem desviar o olhar um do outro. Inconscientemente, tinha se aproximado tanto que seus rostos quase se tocavam.

Rony, tirando coragem ele até hoje não sabe de onde, puxou a boca de Hermione para si. A morena segurou na nuca do garoto, correspondendo ao beijo que tanto ansiara.

Depois de algo que pareceram horas, eles se separaram ofegantes, mas contentes.

- Com certeza vai ser um bom baile – Rony disse.

Hermione simplesmente o beijou de novo.

Harry calmamente passava geléia em sua torrada.

- Onde será que Mione e Ron estão? – perguntou Alicia ao seu lado, enquanto a mesma jogava tanta calda de chocolate em cima das panquecas que quase não se via a comida.

O moreno riu: - Não tenho idéia, espero que se resolvendo – a ruiva assentiu, começando a devorar o café da manhã. – Isso aí não faz mal?

Harry apontou para a montanha de chocolate no prato.

- Bom, se faz, provavelmente... Mas acho que nunca comi um café tão "bão" – Alicia disse, fechando os olhos prazerosamente, sentindo o chocolate derreter em sua boca – até vale a pena ficar gorda.

- Como se você fosse ficar – uma Susana Bones sentava-se na mesa ao lado dos amigos.

A garota, supreendentemente, estava com a face ruborizada.

- O que aconteceu que te deixou assim, Susanita? – Pontas riu, vingando-se de todos os momentos que ela o fez passar vergonha.

Se possível, a menina corou mais ainda, murmurando algo ininteligível.

- O quê? Não entendi nada – só faltava o Potter cantarolar de tanta alegria.

Alicia riu vendo a cena se desenrolar entre seus amigos, mas também igualmente curiosa. Novamente Susana murmurou algo.

- Ahn? – dessa vez foi Almofadinhas que perguntou.

- NEVILLE ME CONVIDOU PARA IR AO BAILE E EU ACEITEI, BOSTA! – Susana gritou, atraindo atenção de olhares curiosos no Salão.

O burburinho dos que ouviram começou no mesmo instante e Susana não pareceu se importar, revirando os olhos e voltando-se para seu sanduiche de geléia e manteiga de amendoim.

- Finalmente! – Alicia exclamou sorridente – Parabéns colega!

- Do que cê tá falando minha filha? – disse Su, fazendo pouco caso sobre os modos de falar de boca cheia.

- Ah... Hm, bom... Não, isso seria trair Nev e ele é tão bom amigo – disse Alicia para o rosto mau humorado da amiga, e ainda corado – mas, veja pelo lado bom, agora todos temos pares.

- Eu e você, Nev e Su, Gina e Dino, Luna e Terencio Boot, e Mione e Ron – disse Harry, recitando como se fosse algo a ser decorado.

- Ron e Mione? – Alicia arqueou uma sobrancelha, bebericando seu suco de laranja.

Susana assentiu, parecendo concordar: - Ora, eles não estão aqui, com certeza estão se pegando em um corredor.

Alicia engasgou fortemente com as palavras da amiga, e Harry, assustado, deu tapinhas em suas costas. A loira olhou com um sorriso para a amiga: - Por que está assim, colega? Você é tão inocente, Alicinha.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Susaninha?

- Que seu vocabulário para "se pegar" ou "dar uns amassos" é – conforme a garota ia falando a ruiva ia ficando cada vez mais corada e, quando Susana finalmente se tocou, deu o seu típico sorrisinho – Ah, não... Não me diga que você é boca virgem.

- Não – a resposta não foi muito convincente.

Susana explodiu em risadas, fazendo Alicia corar mais ainda. Harry discretamente assumiu um tom vermelho em suas bochechas.

- Viu, Pontas? Essa é sua chance! – Susana parabenizou o amigo.

Nem mesmo apertou a mão do moreno; não tinha tempo. Alicia já corria atrás dela gritando "Eu te pego, Susana Amy Bones!". Os alunos no Salão Principal, que olhavam as garotas saindo correndo curiosos, ainda puderam ouvir um grito que ecoou no corredor:

- Nem _fodendo, _Alicia Melanie Black Potter! - diante dessa resposta algumas garotas soltaram risinhos, olharam para Harry e, indubitavelmente, começaram a fofocar entre as amigas.

Gina, que chegava agora, sentou-se na frente do amigo: - O que aconteceu que eu só vi a Alicia vermelha correndo atrás da Susana?

- Ah – foi a única coisa que Harry conseguiu dizer no momento.

Na verdade, essa palavra podia responder a muitas perguntas naquele dia, levando em conta o quão estranho estava.

- AH! – Harry, com sua audição aumentada por causa de Morgana, conseguiu ouvir um grito feminino.

Alicia tinha pegado Susana.


End file.
